The New Kid
by lisamarie22
Summary: Burt Hummel finds out about Kurt's bullying and makes him transfer to Dalton Academy. Kurt knows no one there and doesn't think he'll find any friends, not knowing he'll find so much more.
1. Chapter 1

While nearing the end of his summer break, Kurt Hummel couldn't believe he was only half way through high school. That meant two whole years left in hell. He refuses to cry about it because that would mean them winning and there's no way that's happening. His father new he was unpopular in school but was not aware of the extent of the abuse he suffered.

It started out with the slushys thrown in his face just like the other glee members, but from there it escalated drastically. He was thrown into dumpsters, pushed into lockers, and beaten all because of his sexuality. Kurt would obviously be lying if he said it didn't bother him, but he couldn't bring himself to shed a single tear for them. He's better than them and that known fact might just get him through these next two years

Kurt was busying himself cooking dinner for the family because Carole had to work a double at the hospital. He didn't mind though he was so happy that they were all a family now, it felt nice. It didn't matter to Kurt that they weren't related by blood, Carole and Finn were his family just as much as his own dad.

Out of nowhere his dad came into the kitchen.

"Kurt it's a Friday night, you didn't have to cook we could have ordered pizza" says Burt.

Kurt sighs and replies saying "We don't need to be eating pizza when I can make real food that won't make pores and our arteries clog up. Honestly, I'm doing you all a favor."

"Well I very much appreciate your concern for my pores, just yell when it's done" says Burt.

Finn for the first time voluntarily set the table, and quickly gathered around the table to eat. "This is really good Kurt!" said Finn, as he piled more food on his plate. Kurt can't help but cringe at the amount of food Finn can put away. "Thanks Finn, so do you have any plans for these last few weeks of summer break?" He asks his new stepbrother. Finn says, "no, except playing video games with the guys." Kurt couldn't help but smile at how much of a guy Finn is. The two boys couldn't be any more different but they embrace it. It wasn't like that in the beginning, when Kurt had a crush on Finn. But they eventually worked out their differences, they became just like true brothers. "What about you Kurt?" asks Finn. "I'm not sure, besides working at the garage, there are so many outfits I'm waiting to get. And of course hanging out with my glee ladies" says Kurt giggling, he loved his friends in glee, especially his girls. They were the only one who appreciated his knowledge in fashion.

Finn just stares at me for a few seconds before commenting, "I don't mean this in a bad way, I swear, but you know when they slushy you at school that its just going to stain. You don't want to waste your whole summer working for something that's going to get ruined." Kurt just stares down at his plate for a moment before responding, "Well Finn, I can't just let them run my life. I like wearing nice clothes." Burt being unaware of any bullying asks, "what do you mean Finn, who's doing this to Kurt and why didn't I know about this?" Finn's eyes widen and he responds quickly, "I'm sorry, I honestly thought you knew. You and Kurt are so close I just figured you knew."

Burt stays quiet for a moment while Kurt tries to think of a way to get out of this conversation without my dad freaking out. He really hates it when people make a big deal out of him, it makes him feel weak.

After a heavy sigh Burt speaks up in a very stern voice, "Kurt is someone at school bothering you? Don't bother telling me it's nothing like I know you will. I've been suspecting it, but I was hoping you would come to me. I want you to tell me everything, and you're not leaving the table until you do."

Kurt sighs and glares at Finn with his trademark 'bitch glare' before turning to his dad, "honestly dad it's not big deal, there's just a couple guys at school who give me a hard time. They treat all the glee members badly."

Burt stares at Kurt with a half-amused look, "Kurt would you just tell me what's going on, I want every detail."

"Fine" Kurt says, taking a moment to gather himself before he continue, "I really didn't want to tell but there's these football players who have been making me miserable in school. They slam me into lockers, throw slushys in my face, and recently started to get more violent. I didn't tell cause at first it wasn't that bad, but I guess I'm their favorite target."

Burt's hands are clenched into fists, "I can't believe I didn't see this."

Kurt trying to defuse the situation say "Dad really its fine. I'm used to it, being gay in Ohio is practically a crime."

Burt couldn't believe his son was being abused daily in an environment that's supposed to be a safe place. And not only that but he was making it out as if it was okay. It's not okay, and he could not allow his son to go through life thinking it's okay to be abused. He couldn't ignore this, what will his future be if this continues? No, he couldn't think it. Kurt's just a kid, he shouldn't be suffering like this. Burt isn't sure what options he has but he knew a decision needed to be made. All he knew was that Kurt would not be attending McKinley High any longer.

"We'll finish this conversation later, there's a few things I need to discuss with Carole." Burt says as he gets up and leaves to room.

Kurt yells at Finn, "Look what you did, Finn! You just had to go open your mouth, well look who suddenly has a lot of dishes to wash. And to think I was going to make your favorite brownies." And with that he gets up and saunters out leaving a very flustered at the kitchen table.

"Aw mannn, I don't know how to do dishes!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Carole walks steps tiredly, but happily inside her house after an extra-long day at work. She notices immediately how quiet it is in the house. No games playing loudly, no video games blasting through the hallways, no music coming through Kurt's room. It was very unusual. She never realized how lively there home was until now. She immediately goes to her room to see if her husband was in there, hopefully to know what's going on. When she walks in, she immediately sees Burt pacing the floor angrily. It takes him a few seconds to notice her, but when he did he immediately told her everything that was going on.

She was very sad to hear that the boy she'd grow to love as her own, was being treated badly in school.

"Well why don't we take him out of the school." Carole thought it seemed like the obvious choice.

Burt laughs humorlessly, "Honey, I wish it were that easy. Kurt's the most stubborn person I know. He loves his friends and his glee club. He's not going to budge on this. I can already tell."

Carole doesn't want to overstep but something had to be done. "Burt, sometimes you have to be the bad guy. He knows you love him, and he loves you. That's not going to change just because you make him do something he doesn't want to. Stubborn or not, his safety comes first. And in a few weeks he won't be safe because he'll be in McKinley trying to deal with all of this alone like he was before."

Burt knows she's right but doesn't quite know how to approach the situation. His son is so headstrong sometimes and he really doesn't want to fight with him. He loves their relationship and is so scared of it changing.

"I can tell you're apprehensive so why don't we do it together. Try and convince him without force and go from there. Who knows he might surprise you."

Burt sighs, "I guess"

Early the next morning Kurt wakes up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He gets up and gets to work on his moisturizing and hair. After he's done getting ready for the day, he heads downstairs to the kitchen where his dad, Carole, and Finn are talking quietly at the table.

"What's going on," Kurt asks as he makes his way to the table where he helps himself to one pancake, he'd sworn off bacon years ago in favor of his complexion.

"Sweetie, you're dad told me about what's going on at your school." Carol says before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

Kurt smiles at her before saying, "you guys really don't need to worry, I'm handling it myself."

Burt says irritably "Well no offence Kurt but your way of 'handling it' is basically just you pretending it's not happening. Well now we know the truth and we need to figure out what we're going to do."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Dad I understand why you're upset about this, but there's nothing that can be done. The school staff won't do anything, they don't care."

"Well then that's not the school you should be at then." Burt said in a final tone.

"No."

"Kurt…"

"I'm not changing schools, no way."

"Kurt come on work with me here. I just want you safe. I've already been looking at different options-

Kurt interrupts, "Dad I don't want to leave all of my friends, and if I leave then I'm them win. I can't do that. I won't do that."

Burt shakes his head, he knew this would be difficult. "Kurt, bud, I hate this too. But if the school won't help then I definitely will. I'm you're father and this is how I've decided to help."

Kurt couldn't believe this. He was being forced out of his own school. He decided he needed to fight it, he couldn't give up let them win. "I'm not going anywhere dad. Plus if I have to leave then Finn should too."

Finn looks up, shocked. "No way, why should I have to change schools?"

Kurt glares at him angrily, "Because it's only fair, plus it's your fault dad knows about it anyway. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Finn opens his mouth to reply but Burt interrupts, "Kurt that's enough. I know you're angry but this is going to happen. I'd rather we don't fight about it. Instead I'm going to give you the day to think and we'll discuss this again tomorrow. We both have to go to work, boys."

And then Burt and Carole leave without another word. Kurt and Finn continue to sit silently at the table. Finn always gets nervous when people are angry, he never knows what to say and his words get jumbled up. As soon as he gets his thoughts together he says, "Kurt I know youre angry with me but you know I didn't do it on purpose. Plus I think Burt's right. You deserve better than that, Kurt. We guys all talk big how we can protect you but there's no way to guarantee we'll always be able to. Kurt, Maybe this is a good thing. Please just think about it." He watches Kurt, waiting for a response.

The only words that come out of Kurt's mouth are, "I'm calling Mercedes." Leaving his pancake untouched.

Finn finishes his food and looks over at Kurt's plate. Unable to restrain himself, he reaches over and claims the abandoned pancake and eats it happily

"What the HELL?"

"Yeah my dad says I'm changing schools, he's not giving me much of a choice."

"Kurt you can't leave, you're my best friend."

"I know Mercedes but I can't do anything about it."

"I know boo" Mercedes says defeatedly, "Don't worry, no matter what we'll keep in touch."

After a few moments of silence, they say good bye and hang up.

Kurt stays in his room for the rest of the day so he wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. He can't help but be angry that he has no choice in the matter, it was his education. Kurt rolls over in his and falls into a restless sleep. After several hours he hears a loud knock on his door.

Burt announces, "Kurt, bud, dinner's ready."

Kurt sinks further in his sheets mumbling, "'mmmnot 'ungry."

"Fine, but I would like you to think about what we talked about rather than sleep the day away. I would like to be able to talk about this with you civilly, I'll see you tomorrow." Then Burt clumps his way back down the stairs finish another quiet evening with his wife.

Kurt now unable to sleep, can't ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. _How does he know that the same thing won't happen in another school? It could be even worse because he wouldn't have any of his friends, he would be alone. _Kurt's eyes start burning with tears he would normally not allow. He spends the rest of the night falling in an out of sleep constantly thinking and worrying.

Kurt wakes up in the morning, feeling the effects of a whole day not eating, his stomach growling furiously. Instead of going through his usual routine he gets up and makes his way downstairs. He wordlessly joins Burt and Carole at the kitchen table, dreading the conversation that was fast approaching. He avoids any kind of eye contact as he starts eating.

Burt hates the distance in Kurt's eyes, this was not what he wanted. He sigh deeply, "Kurt, you need to know I'm not the enemy here. This stuff at McKinley has been escalating and I know its not going to magically stop this year if you go back. In fact, it could get even worse. You can't rely on your friends to protect you, as badly as they would like to. It's my job to protect you and keep you safe."

Kurt retorts, "how do you expect to do that? There could very well be bullies at the next school I go to. What then? Just change schools again? I can't just run every time there's a homophobe in the room."

Burt closes his eyes for a moment, he hated that his son was so defeated on this. "There's a school in Westerville that has a Zero Tolerance No Bullying Policy. It's too hours away, but it's a private school and they have boarding."

Kurt takes a moment before responding, "I'm not seeing that I have much of a choice here."

"Kurt, please don't see it that way. This isn't a punishment as much as it feels like it. It pisses me off that this is the only way to keep you safe. But I already called them and we're going down to meet with the dean when you're ready."

Kurt gets up from the table and quietly heads up to his room, where he immediately gets in phone out.

TO Mercedes: They've already chosen a school and everything…I'm really going to miss you Mercedes

From Mercedes: I'm going to miss you too, White Boy. But maybe your dad's right, as badly as I hate to admit it.

To Mercedes: I guess :/

He puts his phone away and gets ready for this meeting. He decides to wear his favorite dark wash skinny jeans and a blue, button up shit to match his eyes. Even if he wasn't happy, at least he can look good. He puts on his Marc Jacobs shoes and walks back down stairs where his parents are waiting.

After a very quiet drive, they finally reach Dalton Academy. The school was beautiful, and the building is huge. It's hard for Kurt to not be impressed, even though he refuses to admit it. They park and make their way to the large school and enter, finding the Dean waiting patiently inside the entrance.

He kindly walk up and shakes everyone's hands, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dean Victor Stromberg. Why don't you follow me to my office and talk." He leads them merrily down the hall to a large, tastefully decorated office and they all sit in the very plush seats.

"First let me tell you a little bit about Dalton Academy. Dalton was established in the late 1800s. We pride ourselves in our impeccable name and reputation. We have very high standards for our students, yes academically but even more so, morally. We have a strict code of conduct that we expect to be followed. We have several scholarship opportunities, especially for late enrollers. Our school started two weeks ago, so fortunately for you, you get to partake in those. Now we also have academic and talent scholarships. I've looked over Kurt's transcript and I am very impressed, but I was wondering if you had any talents that could help you further."

Kurt smiles at the Dean, who he can't help but like. "Well yes actually, I sing. I was in the glee club at my old school."

"How wonderful, you won't have a problem here at all. Mr. Hummel, do you plan on having Kurt board here. I see he has quite a drive."

Burt responds, "Yes, I'm very impressed with what I see here."

Dean Stromberg gives Burt a wide grin, "Fantastic, I can't wait for Kurt to join us here. If you could, come back this time tomorrow and I'll let you know what the status is on those scholarships and give him an audition for the talent scholarship which will be decided right after you sing. Also I'll have you fitted for his new uniforms and have his schedule made."

Suddenly Kurt heard a word that caught his attention, "I have to wear a uniform?" Kurt turns to look at his dad with an ice cold stare.

Burt chuckles, he expected this reaction. "Kurt you don't even know what the uniforms look like yet, you might like it. You might find it nice to not have to worry about what you wear every day."

Kurt scoffs, "Fine, I'll just have to get used to it, when do I move in?"

The dean responds, "Well tomorrow if you'd like. You won't be starting classes until next Monday to give you plenty of days to get settled."

After they exchanged goodbyes, it was time to go home and pack. Kurt went straight to work getting as much clothes as possible into his luggage. He set aside an outfit for the next day.

Once he was finished he called all his favorite ladies to invite them for a trip to the mall. He was going to need wall decorations for his new room at Dalton, and he figured it would be the perfect way say goodbye. Once he gets there, he immediately spots Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Britney all standing there waiting. They all gather him up in a group hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving us Kurt!" yells Rachel

Kurt really didn't know what to say about it, "well… I really didn't want to but I think my dad may be right on this one. It may be a better environment for me."

Tina smiles, "We understand Kurt. I wish there was something we could do. But make sure you keep in touch."

Kurt smiles brightly, "Of course I will, now enough of this talk, lets shop and enjoy our time together!"

"Kurt's right," Quinn says, "lets not ruin the shopping trip."

After about five hours, they've hit almost every store in the mall. They're now standing at entrance talking again.

Kurt was dreading the big good bye. He knew it wasn't forever but it definitely felt like it. "I'm really nervous about tomorrow guys. I hate admitting it but I am, what if the same thing happens there."

"Then I'll beat their ass," says Santana, "We still got your back, Kurt."

"Why don't you take Lord Tubbington with you," say Britney, "He's in the mob and he can protect you!"

Kurt smiles and says softly, "Britney sweetie, they don't allow cats at school, but a really appreciate the offer." He's always had a soft spot for Britney, especially after the two weeks that they sorta dated. He felt so bad blowing her off afterwards, but she was so sweet about it. He knew somewhere inside Brittany was an incredibly smart person, how else could she be so understanding. "Well, I guess I'd better head out. I have a lot I have to do before tomorrow."

They all take turns hugging Kurt, everyone was in tears, besides Santana of course. He puts his shopping bad in the trunk and heads home, to spend the evening with his family.

Burt knows Kurt isn't happy, and it's truly killing him. He knows he made the right decision. But they've barely spoken ever sense, and that was the one thing he didn't want to happen. They've been doing so well, but he couldn't let himself regret the decision, it was for the best and he knew it.

Burt hears Kurt coming in the door, "Kurt! Come on into the living room and lets talk."

Kurt quietly does what he's told but sits on the other side of the room. Burt sighs, "Kurt I know you're mad at me, but don't shut me out. I'd rather you yelling at me than this. I know this is how you deal with things, but you're leaving tomorrow and I can't let you leave with it like this. So I want you to talk to me."

"I know you're right about me leaving dad" Kurt says quietly, "I'm just scared of having to go to a whole new school by myself where I don't know anyone, and then I have to live there. I've always been with you…and I'm going to be alone with all these guys. If you haven't noticed, the only friends I have are girls." He could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to fall all day.

"Oh, Kurt you're going to make new friends, I have a really good feeling about this." He really did too. He wasn't sure why but he was absolutely positive that this would be a good thing in the long run. "Lets spend the rest of the night watching whatever you want and just relax, we'll worry about this tomorrow."

"Sound of Music it is," Kurt says with smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to work immediately on chapter 2, I hope people like it. I'm not an experienced writer at all. It's just something I'm giving a try. I do plan to update frequently. Anyway, let me know if you have any constructive criticism, so far my reviews have been positive, and thank you for that by the way. It definitely motivated me to do this chapter.

Alright enough out of me, I don't own Glee :)

* * *

Kurt wakes up the next morning a nervous wreck, today we was going to Dalton. He gets up and busies himself with getting and doing his moisturizing routine before moving on to his hair. Most of his stuff already packed and ready to move. He almost wishes he'd left it for now so he'd have something rather than losing himself in nerves.

Suddenly he hears Burt's voice yelling from downstairs, "Kurt, are you up yet. We need to leave soon."

Kurt responds in a shaky voice, "Yeah…I'm coming." _I really need to pull it together, being nervous is only making things worse. _Kurt takes a deep breath and steps out of his, wondering when the next time he'd reenter it.

About three hours later they arrive at Dalton and head right to the Dean's office.

"Welcome back" the dean greets happily, "Kurt would you be willing to audition for you scholarship right now. If you get this scholarship, your tuition will be covered, and a little extra for next year if you decide."

"I guess I could do that," Kurt says nervously, _I can't believe I forgot about the audition! Rachel would kill me if she ever found out I forgot about an audition…I'll just go with my go to song._

"Great! What song would you like to sing?" asks Dean Stromberg

"Mr. Cellophane from Chicago" to which the Dean nods cheerily.

While singing the song, he suddenly gained the confidence he's been needing all day. Singing just did that to him, he's always taken pride into his voice even if it did get him made fun of. He knew he had talent, and he was so thankful for it.

At the end of the song, Dean Stromberg is standing on his feet clapping his heart out. "That was fantastic, Kurt. Thank you so much for sharing your talent with me. It's been so long since someone has been able to get a full scholarship here, you must be so proud, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiles,"I am Dean Stromberg, It's so great to have something positive happen for my son."

As badly as Kurt would miss his friends he couldn't help but feel proud that he was able to earn a full scholarship at a prestigious school like this, all on his own. He actually felt thankful to his father for making him come here, even if he wouldn't admit it at the moment.

"Well, we've got a few more things to go over, Kurt here's your schedule, you have to do a little catch up work, but I'm not worried. In this bag is your school uniform, you must wear this to all your classes. However, when classes are out, you are free to change into whatever you'd like. I know you're not thrilled about wearing a uniform, and you're not alone in that. However it is school tradition, but I will look the other way if you choose to make slight alteration to fit it how you choose. Tell no one I said that." The dean smirks at Kurt and hands him his uniforms.

Kurt was excited that someone in charge at school actually cared about him. None of the teachers at McKinley were this nice, not even Mr. Shue "Thank you Dean Stromberg, you've been so nice."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and an Asian boy comes in, "Sir, I've come to give a tour to the new student." An amused smirk was planted on his face, Kurt couldn't quite place it.

"Wes, you are not who I sent to give the tour" the dean chuckled

"He can't come, sir, he's currently tied at the moment. But I'd certainly be happy to give the tour." He turns to Kurt with a friendly smile, "nice to meet you, I'm Wes Montgomery, welcome to Dalton Academy." He had this constant smirk on his face, like he was trying not to laugh.

Kurt smiles back, "Nice to meet you too, thanks, I'm Kurt Hummel."

Wes moves to shake both Kurt and his dad's hands, "well why don't I show you around the building first then I'll show you to your room and help you move, maybe by then enough guys will be out of class to help move you in."

We all nod in agreement and follow Wes through the hallway to the main entrance.

Wes turns to Kurt, "Down this way you will our cafeteria, it's pretty big and the food is actually good. Which if you come from a public school, you will greatly appreciate it. You are allowed to bring visitors in here as well. People also sometimes do group projects in here in between meal times."

"Wait" Kurt says confused, "Do you not have a library for that?

Wes stares at Kurt a for a moment, all humor erased from his face, "some of us are not very appreciated in the library…"

Burt raised an eyebrow at this, while Kurt laughed softly. He was worried that everyone would be stuffy and boring, it was a relief to know it's not the case.

Kurt was impressed by the cafeteria, it was a very large room with several row of tables and chairs. It even had a salad bar which Kurt knew he'd be frequenting to regularly. Kurt smiles and follows through several hallways leading to different classrooms.

Wes then stops at a set of double doors and turns around, "Through these doors is our Warblers choir room and also common room where we hang out frequently. Warblers are our glee club, I am proud to announce that I'm the lead council of the Warblers."

Kurt's face lit up at the idea of the glee club, "Really? I was in a glee club at McKinley, is it too late audition?"

Wes looks at Kurt curiously, "it's not too late if I say it's not, I am looking for voices that can hit higher notes. It's hard to find sometimes in an all-boys school."

Kurt giggles, "Well I am a countertenor… I mean I can do lower notes too."

Wes practically screams in delight, but then immediately get real serious, "I must have proof of this, I'll work on getting you an audition time today and I'll let you know."

"Great thanks" Kurt said, "I'm really excited"

Wes smiles back, "Well how about we go get your stuff out of your car and take you to your room."

They make their way to the car and then Wes stops dead in his tracks. "What?" Kurt asks.

"What on earth makes you need that much stuff, is that all your clothes?" Wes shouts

Kurt's eyes narrow, "well no of course it's not" he says indignantly.

Wes takes his phone out and calls someone, "David, we're going to assistance out here. The new kid decided to bring his whole house with him." Kurt rolls his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You don't have to help, my dad's here, we can get it."

Burt was already at work getting numerous amounts of luggage out of Kurt's Navigator. Kurt turns around and sees three guys walking towards them. One was an African American, one really tall blonde guy, and a dark haired boy. They took one look at their situation and laughed. The African American boy comes by and introduces himself, "Hi I'm David, these two guys are Jeff and Nick."

Kurt smiles widely, "It's nice to meet you, and it's so nice of you to help me move in."

With that, everyone gets to work carrying in loads and loads of Kurt's things while they good-naturedly made fun of Kurt for having so much clothes. Kurt would just sigh and joke back. But once it was all brought in, it was time for Burt to leave. "I'd love to stay longer Kurt, but I have to go make sure everything has gone well at the garage while I was away today, call me if you need anything, kay kiddo?"

"That's fine dad, I think I've got it from here." Kurt really did, everyone seems so nice, he already felt comfortable with these guys. Kurt and his dad share a hug, then his dad steps out to head home.

"So Kurt, are you gay?" Nick blurts out, out of nowhere.

All four heads look up in shock at how blunt Nick was being.

Jeff speaks up, "Nicky you can't ask like that, for one he barely knows us!"

Kurt shakes his head immediately, "It's fine, Jeff, and yes I'm gay. I'm very proud of who I am so it's okay Nick, I'm glad you were comfortable with asking me."

Nick smiled at Kurt grateful that he wasn't too taken aback by his forwardness. That's always been an issue for him, he's always struggled with speaking without thinking. He just all these things about Kurt that made him seem gay, that he wasn't thinking.

"Well, Kurt, we guys have to head out, says Wes, "We have Warbler practice. Normally I would invite you with us, but I'm going to be speaking with the whole group about letting you audition and we can't do that with you in there. This should give you time to get settled in and the we can meet up for dinner afterwards."

"Sounds great," Kurt says, "why don't I give you my phone number so you can just text me when your rehearsal is done."

He exchanges phone numbers with all four guys and then they head out. Suddenly everything is so quiet and it starting to sink in where he's at. The day went way smoother than he expected, but his head is still foggy from all the stuff he's done today, everything's just so new. He starts to get to work decorating his single room to make it homier. He felt lucky to have his own room, most rooms were doubles, he wasn't expecting to get his own and it be this big. It had a full size bed, a walk in closet, his own bathroom, and a little living area with a couch and TV.

Meanwhile at Warblers Practice

"Quiet everyone," Wes announces loudly, "this is going to be a very short meeting now that there is a new development. We have a potential countertenor on our hands and I would like to get him in here to audition as soon as possible. Do we all agree to have Kurt Hummel audition to the Warblers?"

Everyone agrees quietly and they all start expressing curiosity about this Kurt Hummel no one's hear about.

"Who's Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asks, he wasn't aware there was a person here by that name. He was sure he had at least met most of the students in the school.

"Well, Blainey you would have known had you gone to give him his tour this morning," Wes says with a smirk.

Blaine scoffs, "For one, don't call me that. And you know why I couldn't come, being that it was your fault."

Wes laughs, "Sounds like an excuse to me. But if you would like to meet him, you can come to dinner with us. Me, David, Jeff and Nick are meeting him in a few minutes."

Blaine grins widely at the idea of meeting someone new, "sounds great."

"Good, I'm going to give you guys the night off today because our lead singer is about to die of a stroke if he doesn't get to meet our potential countertenor."

Everyone laughs and starts to gather their things. Wes starts testing Kurt to meet them.

To Kurt: We're done, do you remember where the cafeteria is?-Wes

From Kurt: Yep, I'll be down in a moment – Kurt

The four boys make their way to the cafeteria and with boy the entrance for Kurt.

Suddenly Kurt appears with a smile, "thanks for waiting guys."

"No problem, Kurt" David says, "by the way, this is Blaine, our lead singer. Blaine this is Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but notice how attractive Blaine was, he was so perfect. He had dark hair and hazel eyes, and the most amazing lips he's ever seen. _Oh god Kurt, get it together, he's way out of your league. _

The second Blaine saw when he saw Kurt was the most intense eyes he's ever seen. His thick, brown hair was styled so perfect. Confidence was just pouring out of Kurt, not in an arrogant way, it was a quiet confidence, it was sexy. He's never seen this much perfection in one person.

The four boys watch amusedly as Kurt an Blaine stare at each other, not saying a word.

Finally, Kurt shakes himself out of it and addresses Blaine, "Hi…It-it's very nice to meet you."

Blaine was still stuck staring, _how can a guy be this beautiful? Oh crap he's talking to me_

Blaine tries to form words, "ummm…right. Yeah."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks confused

Blaine shrugs one shoulder, _Oh god why I just shrug like that, there's no good way to take that. He's going to think I'm a jerk and hate me._

Wes has never seen Blaine screw up like this, as much he loved to see an imperfect Blaine, he couldn't allow this to go on. Blaine was just digging himself a hole, "soooo, how about we go in?"

Everyone silently enters the cafeteria and go straight to get their food. Kurt goes immediately to the salad bar while the others wait in line for their macaroni. Then he seated himself at the first empty he could find to wait for the others to join him. He was mentally praying that Blaine wouldn't come first. He doesn't know why he was being so weird, his mind automatically assuming he was a homophobe or something.

Blaine makes his way over to the table Kurt was at but suddenly freezes, _Where should I sit, surely he's not going to want me to sit to close after how stupid I was acting…_So instead he sits at the end of the table a few chairs down. But as he does this, he feels the tension get even worse. Kurt was now shooting him an icy glare. So Blaine just stares down at his food waiting for the rest of the guys to come.

Kurt couldn't even tell if he should be pissed or not._ I mean is the hell was wrong with this guy? Being gay isn't contagious, damn. He won't even look me way any more. I came here to get away from this._

Wes looks as he spots them at the table and does a double-take. Blaine sat down a few seats down from Kurt purposely avoiding looking at him. Wes sighs and shakes his head. He turns to the others, "How the hell are we supposed to salvage this? He's being a complete idiot."

Jeff nods, "Yeah there's no way Kurt's not going to take that the wrong way."

The four boy make their way to the table, sitting towards blaine's direction to try and have both in the group.

Nick decides to ask the question they all want to know, "Kurt, what made you come to Dalton, we don't often have people come in after school's already started. You don't have to tell us if you don't want."

Kurt was stunned yet again by Nick's blunt personality, but it made him seem trustworthy. Plus it gave him an opportunity to make a comment about whatever issue it was that Blaine had. "I don't mind talking about it anymore. I was the only gay person out of the closet at my old school, and I wasn't very well liked among a group of homophobes-" Kurt gives Blaine another glare. "-they did everything they could to make my days miserable."

Kurt goes into detail with some of the bullying but also leaves out a lot of the more serious things he dealt with. At the same time, Blaine's mind was reeling at the fact that Kurt obviously thought he was like one of those bastards that bullied him. Having experienced that same kind of bullying, it made him sick to think he made someone feel that way. He's barely known this boy five minutes and he was basically forcing Kurt to hate him. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't address it front of everyone, but he couldn't just sit here like this.

"-so that pretty much the jyst of it so my dad decided to-"

Blaine interrupts the conversation and gets up to leave, "I'm sorry I have to go." And he practically runs out of the room.

The five boys just sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. None of them quite understood what Blaine's issue, though four of them had their suspicions. Wes was already calculating on how to make them a couple. Dinner was basically ruined so they all finished eating and Kurt immediately walks back to his room. He suddenly feels exhausted from all the events of the day and decides to just relax and fall asleep watching a movie.

At the same time, Wed and David make their way to Blaine's room and knock a few times without an answer.

"Poor lovestruck Blaine lost his mind in little Kurtie's eyes, David" says Wes

David laughs "I know, but I think we should leave it alone for now and let Blaine sweat a little. This could be good for him, he's not used to struggling like this."

"Fine…but there better be Klaine in the end."

THE NEXT DAY

Kurt wakes up at the crack of dawn and got ready for the day. It's only Thursday and he didn't have classes till Monday, so he decided to meet his teachers anyway and go ahead and start catching up on all the work he was already behind on. So he puts his uniform on and head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. The person he sees is Blaine sitting with David and Wes. Immediately his appetite is gone. He was not in the mood to be ignored today. However, two can play the bastard game. He grabs an apple and a water bottle and goes to join his new friends.

Wes and David were sitting across from each other with Blaine sitting next to David. So Kurt decided to grab the seat on the other side, next to Wes. "Excuse me gentlemen, do you mind if I join you?" Kurt smiles at David and Wes while moving to sit down.

Blaine's face shoots up to look at Kurt, who he could tell, deliberately sat far away from him. _Yeah he definitely hates me._

Kurt sees the insulted look on Blaine's face and scoffs, "I'm so sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable by purposely sitting away from you, Blaine." The Bitch Kurt arrived way sooner than he'd planned, but he was so frustrated by him.

Everyone besides Blaine was suddenly very interested in their food. No one said a word until Kurt eventually got back up and sauntered out of the cafeteria, with a pleased look on his face.

Wes takes a few seconds watching Blaine's face gradually get redder before speaking up, "um, Blainey. It may be a good idea to go talk to him, besides what he just did, he's really nice. Just go explain yourself. You got nervous and shy because you find him pretty, it'll fix everything and make his audition way less awkward."

Blaine sighs, "I can't, I keep freezing up in front of him. He thinks I'm a homophobe of all things."

Kurt gets his makeup work from all his teachers and goes straight to work on it. He gets a really good amount done when he gets a text from Wes to come audition in two hours. Suddenly his nerves started to get to him when he remembered the Blaine was the lead vocal of the Warblers. He already knew what he would sing, Being Alive from Company. He went through the song a few time until he couldn't get it wrong. He spent the rest of the two hours making adjustments to his blazers so it would fit just perfectly, and was quite pleased with the outcome. There wasn't much that could be done with those ugly khaki pants besides making them just slightly tighter. He slips his uniform back on and heads down to the Warblers room.

He entered the room where a group of about fifteen people were talking animatedly about what they'd like to sing at Sectionals. When Wes started beating the table with a gavel making a horridly loud noise, but affectively quieting the room. "Warblers, we are now going to watch Kurt's audition and then when he is done singing, we will put it to a vote. Kurt are you ready?"

Kurt smiles feigning confidence, "of course. I will be singing Being Alive by Company." Several guys nod their heads in recognition while a few just stare at me in anticipation.

Kurt put the music on and started singing. I noticed the pleasantly surprised looks on all the guys' faces, even Blaine's. He let his emotions flow as he finished performing. When the song ended, everyone started clapping and praising Kurt. Blaine wanted to cheer for him so badly but he didn't think Kurt would want him to. So he just smiled to himself, wishing Kurt would sing some more.

Suddenly there's that gavel again, "alright settle down, it's time to put it to a vote. All in favor of Kurt joining the Warblers, please raise your hand."

Kurt saw that every one of the boys' hand were up, surprisingly, even Blaine's. It was so nice to be accepted by everyone that quickly.

"Congratulations Warbler Kurt," Wes exclaims proudly, "We can go ahead and end rehearsal seeing that I have a paper to write."

Kurt walks back to his room to change before dinner. He's standing in front of his mirror fussing with his hair when he hears a knock on his door. "Come in," he yells, not wanting to leave his hair in this state. But no one comes in. Kurt lets out an irritated sigh and swings his door open revealing a very nervous looking Blaine. Kurt wastes no time making a remark, "so it's not safe to sit at a dinner table with me, but it's safe for you to come to my room?"

Blaine sighs, staring at his feet, "I'm not a homophobe, Kurt."

"Come in," Kurt says, still not sure what his problem is then.

Blaine stands quietly in the middle of my room for what seemed like hours until he finally says something, "I like you, Kurt."

* * *

Sorry if that kinda thing pisses you off like it does me but I swear on my life the next chapter will come up several hours after I decide what to do with it


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, I hope you like it. I don't own glee

"I like you Kurt."

The room goes silent as Kurt stares at Blaine in confusion, "What do you mean, you like me, you've barely given me the time of day."

Blaine takes a shaky breath, continuing to stare at the floor, "I mean, I like you, like I'm attracted to you… I've never felt like this before. I've been attracted to other guys before but not like this, it's different, like real."

"Wait Blaine," Kurt says quietly, "you're gay?"

"Yeah" Blaine exhales deeply, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this around anyone. I don't get nervous around people, ever."

Kurt couldn't believe that he was hearing, this very attracted guy was actually gay and found him attractive. He wasn't expect this to happen when he came here, felt lucky just to be making friends. But here he was staring at this adorably nervous guy, he looked so dejected. He knew he needed to take that look off his face. Kurt starts talking in a soft voice, "Listen Blaine, why don't we start over and just take it from there."

Blaine lifts his head for the first time since he stepped foot in Kurt's room and smiles at Kurt making his heart skip a beat, "That would be great." Then flashes him an even more charming smile and extends his hand, "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt shakes Blaine's hand and winks at him, making his face turn a shade redder, "It's nice to meet you too Blaine, I'm Kurt Hummel." Then with a wide grin, "Now that's how that should have gone yesterday." Blaine chuckles lightly, "Definitely, now do you mind if I sit? I would love to get to know you better."

Then they spend the rest of the evening comparing favorite movies, musicals and even discussing fashion. They were both surprised how much they actually have in common. The conversation stayed light the whole time as they both began to truly enjoy each other's company. Eventually they came to a comfortable silence. Then Blaine speaks up, "well Kurt, I think I'd better go get some work done for tomorrow. I'll see ya at breakfast tomorrow?"

Kurt nods with a smile, "Sure, goodnight Blaine."

"Good night Kurt." Blaine walks out, but instead of going to his room to do homework, he makes his way to David and Wes's room with a dopey smile on his face.

Wes takes one look at Blaine and shakes his head amused, "Looks like something went well, Blainey. Does this mean Klaine is on?"

"What's Klaine," Blaine asks, already mentally figured it out but inwardly hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well duh, Blaine, It's you and Kurt's couple" David says like it was obvious.

Blaine shakes his head, "We are not dating, we just met yesterday and that didn't even go well. We don't even know each other."

"And where have you been these past few hours?" Wes asks suspiciously, "And don't say homework, because there's no way homework put that very undapper smile on your face."

"Okay, so we talked," Blaine admitted, "But we're definitely not dating."

"Do you Kurtie pretty?" David asks

"…No of course not," Blaine turning a deep shade of red

"You're not going to drag this out Blaine!" Wes shouts, "If you two come to Warblers practice on Monday staring into each other's eyes in hopes that the other likes them back, I will 'gavel' the both of you."

What Wes didn't know was Blaine already let it slip that he liked him to Kurt. But Kurt never said it back, but do two people really spend hours getting to know each other for no reason? Blaine wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't going to try rushing Kurt into dating him. "Wait, how do you guys know if Kurt's even single?" Blaine asks, he's not heard one way or the other.

Wes frowns, "There's only one way to find out…ask!" And immediately grabs for his phone.

"You can't just text people asking them if they're single, Wes!" Blaine yells.

"I suppose that could be awkward…I've got this."

To Kurt: Hey, Kurt could you step by room for a moment, I have a question to ask you –Wes

From Kurt: You can't just ask me over text? –Kurt

To Kurt: Laziness is not an attractive quality Kurtie –Wes

From Kurt: Rude. But fine I'm coming- Kurt

"Alright Kurt's on his way over." Wes announces

"Hold on," Blaine freezes, "I told him I was going to my room to do homework."

"OOOH So you were with Kurt" David says laughing

There's a knock on the door, David pulls Blaine under his covers roughly, causing him to bang his head on the headboard. They heard a muffled, "oww," coming from Blaine.

Suddenly there's another knock.

To flatten the lump of Blaine under the covers, Wes and David both just on top of him and get Blaine fully hidden before the both yell, "Come in Kurtie!"

Kurt opens the door warily, and eyes them suspiciously. "you had a question for me, Wes?"

"Yes, come in come in," Wes says excitedly

Kurt comes in and shuts the door and comes over to where they're sitting at a bed. Then bed looked very sloppily made, Kurt rolls his eyes inwardly, _Boys…_

"Kurt, do you have a boyfriend?" Wes asks

Kurt wasn't sure why Wes would be asking him this, he was positive that he was straight. "Umm no…why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Wes says with a smile

Kurt stands there in an awkward smile, wondering why he was asked over here for this. Suddenly he could he saw the blanket move. "David, you really should make your bed better than that… Here let me fix it for you-"

"-NO"

Kurt could swear he heard three voices, the third one very familiar.

Kurt stares at Wes down before asking, "Wes is someone under the blanket?"

Wes answers immediately, "No one… why would… I mean who would be laying under us?" David elbows and glares at Wes.

"I just asked you if someone was under the blanket, not someone was under you…"

"Oh" Wes is now trying an out but finding none. What was definitely not prepared for what came next. Suddenly Kurt takes a few steps towards Wes and starts tickling him. Causing Wes to fall off the bed, because he was clutching the blanket, it came down with as well. David lost his balance and fell down on top of Wes on the floor revealing and ragged looking Blaine.

Kurt stands in the middle of the room chuckling softly at what he saw in front of him. His chuckling turns into full blown laughter when Blaine rolls over with a small red mark on his head and that sad puppy look on his face.

David and Wes now somehow tangled up in the blankets, trying free themselves to no avail. Kurt doesn't remember the last time he laughed like that. "Well Blaine, I see homework's going well for you" Kurt says grinning widely, then walks back to his room to get to work on his homework, a small smile on his face the whole time.

The next morning, Kurt makes his way to the cafeteria to see Nick, Jeff, and Blaine talking and eating. He gets himself a small fruit salad for breakfast and joins them seated by Blaine. Kurt hears the end of the conversation.

"-someone finally found me and let me out it was horrible" Blaine says

Kurt smirks, "What are you guys talking about?"

Jeff smiles at Kurt, "Blaine here was telling us about he was supposed to be your tour guide on Wednesday but apparently Wes attacked him and tied him up and threw him in an empty classroom."

Kurt gasps, "why did he do that?"

Blaine sighs, "I hid his gavel from him."

Kurt laughs and shakes his head, "Actually that's funny cause when Wes came in to do the tour, Dean Stromberg asks him why he was doing the tour. Wes said, 'He's currently tied up at the moment.' I didn't think he meant literally!"

Blaine feigns annoyance but in the end, finds himself laughing with the rest of them. Then he gets distracted when looking at everyone's plate then looks at Kurt's. "Kurt is that all you're going to eat?"

"Yeah, this is and coffee is all I need."

All three boys frown at each other but decide to butt out. They would definitely address his eating habits once they get to know him better, not wanting to cause him to push away. But they all three calculating in the heads how much they've seen him eat in the few days they've known him.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Wes and David appear out of nowhere, "Kurt, do you have plans for tonight?" Wes asks.

"No, I was going to go home for the weekend but my dad told to stay and get used to the place."

Wes grins, "Good, we wanted to do a movie night for you to celebrate you acceptance into the Warblers! It's a tradition I just made up, and we want to do it in your room since it's pretty and there's more space since you don't have a roommate."

Kurt was actually really excited, he never got to do this kind of thing with guys before. Sometimes with Finn sort of, but that doesn't count. "Sounds great, but if anything gets broken, I will have your gavel shredded into pieces. Tying me up wouldn't even save it."

Wes's face whitens at the threat, "You don't have to worry about me Kurt, we'll be good, I promise," Wes says in an almost child-like way.

Kurt smiles and returns to his room where he gets back to work on his catch up homework. He's hoping to have it done by his classes Monday and at the rate he's going, it could be done by this evening. About an hour later his phone vibrates.

From Jeff: Hey Kurt do you want to meet us for lunch at noon?

To: Jeff: Maybe, I have a lot of work to catch up on, I'd like to finish

Kurt knows he needs to do a better job on his eating habits, but he always worries what will happen to his hips and complexion if he eats more… He would never share this concern with anyone, though, he knows it's stupid.

From Jeff: PLEEEASE, we like when you eat with us

How do you deny that?

To Jeff: Alright

From Jeff: YAYY

Kurt chuckles and puts his phone away

He works studiously till noon and goes to meet the guys. He sees that they are all seated already and talking about something.

I make myself a salad and grab a water and join them. The heads all pop up at the same time.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine says excitedly, "we're just deciding what movies we should watch tonight."

"just nothing scary please."

Kurt hates scary movies, no matter how much he tells himself it's fake, it still freaks him out.

"Aw Kurt it's okay you have Blaine to keep you safe" says Wes with a grin making both boys blush deeply.

"Are you guys really going to make me watch a scary movie?" Kurt asks softly

David think for a moment, "undecided"

"Fine, but if I accidentally elbow someone in the eye it's on you guys."

"We're done discussing this with Kurt," Wes decides. "He's just going to keep threatening us."

Kurt laughs and starts on his salad and listens as everyone talks about what movies to watch.

Kurt was very happy to have finished his work before Wes came barging into his room with a pile of dvds. Behind him come Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Thad, and Trent.

Kurt immediately claims his bed and sits against his headboard.

Wes starts assigning everyone their spots, "Me and David at the end of Kurt's bed, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent have plenty of room on the couch…. Hmmm but where will little Blaine sit?"

Blaine unaware of Wes's intentions says, "I can just sit on the floor no big deal."

"Nonsense, Blaine." Kurt says, "I don't take that much room, come sit by me"

Blaine nervously sits next to Kurt on the bed. _I don't know whether to hate or love Wes for this! _

They start the first movie, and much to Kurt's dismay, it's Paranormal Activity. He's watched a part of this before, it's terrifying. He puts on a brave face knowing the slow beginning, hoping he can get through the movie without embarrassing himself.

Blaine is so pissed at Wes for doing this to Kurt, especially now that the light are out. He knows this is some kind of plan to get them together. He keeps a steady watch on Kurt through the first half of the movie. Kurt's face barely changes the whole time, which is how Blaine can tell that it's a mask.

Kurt manages to suffer quietly through most of the movie. He refuses to make a fool of himself in front of Blaine. That was until someone grabs his foot and started trying to pull him off the bed. Kurt screams bloody murder and latches onto Blaine like a lifeline. Kurt curls himself onto Blaines lap and hides his face in his chest.

Jeff turns the lights on, and Wes has a wicked smirk on his face. "Aw now look at that."

Blaine blushes and glares at Wes, "I can't believe you, Wes." He starts rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly, secretly relishing in the moment. "Kurt we don't have to finish the movie we can move to something else." Kurt nods into Blaine's chest.

They change the movie to a nice comedy, getting halfway through before Kurt peels himself off Blaine's lap. "I'm so sorry Blaine, this is so embarrassing."

"It's okay Kurt, are you okay" Blaine looks at Kurt with a concerned face

"Yeah, I would love to kick Wes's ass though."

Blaine laughs loudly, "Wouldn't we all."

The rest of the weekend was spent hanging watching movies with his new friends. Eventually Monday came and he had to start classes. Pleasantly surprised he was in three all of Blaine's classes but one which he had Jeff.

Kurt spends the next few weeks hanging out with Blaine constantly, they were becoming very attached to each other. Yet they've both avoided talking about the attraction that they both have for each other. Both hoping the other would make a move.

Kurt decides to head for the first time since he left. He was getting homesick. He was surprised how long he lasted without going home. But he really loved his new school, and he definitely loved his new, crazy friends. The second he gets home, he gets a phone call from Mercedes inviting him to the homecoming game the next night. It felt weird thinking about going back there.

He was so excited to see his dad. The second he did he threw himself into his own. He found unexpected tears fall down his face.

"How's it going at your new school, tell me about your new friends." Burt could see such a difference in his son. He was so happy. He listened for a whole hour to Kurt talking everything he's done with his new friends.

At Dalton, Blaine is laying in bed trying to remember what he did with himself before Kurt came along. He decided it was time he did something about his feelings, even if Kurt didn't reciprocate. He knew how he felt and Kurt should know too. He wanted Kurt to have this weekend with his family and friends. But come Sunday, he was hoping to have a boyfriend.

With a smile, he paces his floor trying to plan how to do it.

The next day Kurt goes to Finn's football game and sits with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. He knew it would be safe because all his tormentors are on the field preoccupied by the game.

Mercedes became bored with the game at the same time as Kurt and decided to talk instead. "So, Kurt have you met any interesting boys at your new school yet?"

"I've made quite a few friends…some closer than others," avoiding eye contact. This gets Tina and Rachel's attention. "Hoooold up," Mercedes says, "What don't I know?"

Kurt decides to some clean, "They're maybe a potential for more than friends."

They all get excited and start asking question after question about Blaine. By the time he's finished describing him, the girls decide he's worthy. "I think you should ask him out, Kurt," says Tina.

"I think I will, but I'm scared. I've never done anything like this. I'm going to get some water, would ladies like one." They all nod so he makes his way into the school building to the vending machines.

Suddenly he hears several loud voices coming his way, he tenses up and curses himself for his timing as he hears his least favorite coming up behind him.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. I have an extremely boring class tomorrow, and will probably uses that time to write Chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Homophobia, sexual violence. Rated M? I guess.

I don't own glee

ENJOY!

* * *

Blaine spent most of his weekend trying to think of what to say to Kurt. He knew how he felt about the other boy, but didn't know how put it into words. He's always been insecure about opening himself up to people. He grew up in a family that masked their emotions, it's all about image, that's what he's used to. But he knows if he wants Kurt, he'll have to change. Kurt deserves more than that. He'd planned on waiting to text Kurt since he knew the other boy was missing his friends and family, he didn't want to intrude on that. But he couldn't wait to talk him again…

To Kurt: Hey Kurt, do you want to meet me for coffee on your way back tomorrow? You can tell me all about your weekend! – Blaine

Kurt feels his phone vibrate as the voices get closer. He reached for his phone, he quickly remembers reading that if you're in a potentially dangerous situation, being on the phone lures people away from you. As he pulls his phone out but just as his two least favorite people walk into the cafeteria.

"Look who it is, Azimio, our favorite princess paying us a visit!" Karofsky leering at Kurt. "Don't worry I'll take care of him." Karosky follows Kurt as he backs into a corner in the room.

Azimio laughs and gets a sports drink before walking back out to his team.

Karofsky is now smiling at Kurt in creepily before knocking the phone out of his hand. Kurt tries to hide the fear that is coursing through his veins. "What are you doing in my school, fag? I thought you were in some pansy school now."

Kurt just stares him in the eyes, not allowing himself to give the jock any satisfaction.

"Not going to say anything? That's okay, you don't need too, in fact this is better."

He pushes Kurt against the way and kisses him forcefully. Kurt was nothing but shocked at first before trying to push the burly football player off of him. This does nothing but cause his hands to be secured to the wall next to. Karofsky starts licking and biting at Kurts neck until it was so red it looked it was about to bleed. He goes back to work on Kurt's lips before thrusting his hip into Kurt. Kurt's instincts kicked in, literally, as he forced his knee into Karofsky's hardened crotch. Karofsky doubles over, yelling profanities.

Kurt has already made it to his phone and was about to leave when he heard, "I'll kill you, Kurt. I will. You did this."

Kurt turns around with all the courage he could muster and says with a shaky voice, "You could, but that won't change who you are, or what you are." He runs out before he could catch Karofsky's reaction. He makes his way over to his friends, his hands trembling and realized he forgot their waters.

"What's the matter, Kurt," Rachel asked concerned

"N-nothing they were out of water, sorry" Kurt says avoiding eye contact

He pulled his scarf tightly around joined them on the bench

There was no way Kurt was telling them what happened. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was get them involved in this. Clearly there were more things going on with Karofsky than homophobia. He didn't know exactly was he was capable of. If he tells them, he knows they'll do something about it and maybe put themselves in danger.

"That's okay, Boo, the game's almost over anyway." Mercedes says smiling

It wasn't until he got home that he remembered his phone vibrating about an hour before. After seeing the text Blaine, he suddenly the gravity of everything that happened to him today. He was blocking it out before his friends wouldn't find out. But suddenly he could feel Karofsky's vile lips all over him and he felt so dirty. He ran to his bathroom and brushed his teeth until his gums bled. He quickly undressed and through the whole outfit into the trash can knowing he could never look at it again, especially the pants that came into contact with Karofsky's crotch. After a long, blistering hot shower, he texts Blaine back.

To Blaine: Sorry it took so long to respond, how's noon sound

Blaine responds immediately

From Blaine: It's okay, sounds great! :D

Kurt looks at the text from Blaine and smiles slightly for the first time that night and went to bed. He spent to whole night tossing and turning, not being able to get Karofsky out of his head. He hates himself for letting him get to him, he never has before. But it was never like this before, it was just physical and verbal stuff. The moment that nasty mouth touched Kurt's, it changed everything.

He spent the rest of the night thinking about everything that happened and what could happen in the future. He drifted in and out of sleep, maybe getting a total of two hours. When eight oclock came around he officially gave up on sleep and headed to his personal bathroom. He looked in the mirror in horror at his appearance. The bags under his eyes were purple, his face almost sheet white.

He rolls his eyes and gets to work on moisturizing and trying to message the bags under his eyes. It helped a little but his eyes dropped to the disgusting marks on his neck. Bile rose to his throat and reached down for his concealer. He applied it generously until it was mostly invisible, nothing seemed to get rid of the slight purple tone. He quickly put together an outfit that includes a scarf, just for extra coverage. That way it would be impossible for someone to spot it.

He headed downstairs to spend time with his family before making his way back to Dalton.

"Morning Kurt, I made whole wheat pancakes, sugar-free pancakes just for you," Carole announced pleasantly before embracing him in a hug that Kurt secretly needed. Kurt hugged back tightly before sitting with Burt and Finn who were grumbling at the table.

"No offense Kurt," Finn said, "But if you weren't here, there'd be chocolate chips in these. This is your fault."

"Gotta agree with Finn, kiddo, these are like cardboard," Burt mumbles grumpily.

Kurt chuckles at the both of them, "Well, just be glad Carole made them. Had it be me, there'd no syrup, just chopped fruit."

They both quieted at that but continued to complain quietly.

Kurt needed this time, pretending the previous events never happened, just enjoying their presence and vice-versa. Once the guys are over their lack of unnecessary sugar contents, they start making small talk. Finn complaining about his current girlfriend while Burt makes jokes about stupid customers and Carole laughs happily keeping a constant smile on her face. Carole may not be Kurt's mom, but she still always made him feel better without even trying.

Before he knows it he is hugging his dad with tears in his eyes as he leaves his house to go see Blaine and head back to school. He sends a quick to Blaine telling him he's on his way and should be right on time. And as expected, he makes it to the Lima Bean with five minutes early which Kurt always plans for.

He doesn't see Blaine's car but spots him waiting for his in the coffee shop. He goes in and sees two coffee cups on the table and smiles instantly, everything negative leaves his mind. He instantly wonders if he could ever be unhappy while looking into Blaine's soft eyes.

Blaine greets Kurt and starts rambling excitedly, "Hey Kurt! I've missed you, I hope it's okay I already got your regular drink. If you wanted something different I can get it. I'm sorry, I guess I should have asked first, I was just so happy you were coming. I know that makes me sound needy, and maybe I am but- What Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine looks at Kurt with a concerned face.

Sometime during Blaine's rambling, Kurt's eyes start tearing up with traitorous tear. Blaine jumps out of his seat and pulls him into a hug right in the middle of a crowded coffee shop.

Blaine has never seen Kurt cry, he's seen him scared, like during horror movies, but never tears. Blaine was glad that he had Jeff and Nick drop him off instead of driving himself, there's no way Kurt's driving.

He pulls Kurt outside, coffee forgotten, and leads him into Kurt's Navigator. Blaine knew he wouldn't want to cry in front of all those people. Blaine get's into the driver's seat and pulls Kurt back into his arms. Kurt starts sobbing into Blaine's shoulder making Blaine's heart break more every second. "Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt just shakes his head and starts crying harder but eventually chokes out a few words, "c-cann…we j-j-just, just go back to, to school?"

"of course, Kurt, but I'm going to drive. Kay"

Kurt just nods and continues crying.

Blaine does his best to focus on driving and not on Kurt's heavy sobs that are killing him slowly. He hated seeing Kurt like this, he hated not knowing what cause or what could fix it so he just holds his hand as tightly as he could so Kurt would know he's there.

Blaine feels his own eyes sting as he spends the rest of the drive listening to Kurt's crying. This was definitely not what he planned for the day, but clearly something was wrong and Kurt needed him. "Kurt, we're here now if you're ready to go up." He sits patiently waiting for a replay, but it never comes.

He moves to get out and makes his way over to Kurt's side and opens the door. When he does, Kurt flinches away before making his way out of the car avoiding Blaine's worried eyes that were quietly searching for answers. Kurt knew he couldn't keep it from him now that Blaine had witnessed him weeping like a baby, it wouldn't be fair. Blaine puts his arm tightly around Kurt's shoulder and leading him to Kurt's room, whispering sweetly into his ear, trying to tell him it would be okay.

They get to Kurt's room without anyone seeing them and he gets Kurt's key out of his back before letting them in. He leads Kurt to his bed, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt had his face pressed into Blaine's chest, breathing in Blaine's soothing scent, eventually falling into a deep sleep. Blaine continuously rubs Kurt's back softly while watching his sleep. Blaine couldn't help but feel glad that he was the one who got to comfort Kurt, it made him happy. It might be a selfish feeling, but he didn't care. It was Kurt, he loved Kurt, and everything was different when it came to Kurt.

Blaine just let his mind go to every Kurt related thought until he woke up about two hours later. Kurt takes a second to remember where he is and why his face was pressed into a very firm chest. He looks up and sees Blaine watching him with same concerned face he had on earlier. "Hey, sorry I fell asleep on you like this," Kurt croaked, his voice dry from so much crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked hesitantly, not wanting to push him and make him more upset.

Kurt just stays quiet for a moment before nodding, pointedly avoiding eye contact, thinking about what he was about to tell his crush,

"You know how I said I was bullied by jock at my old school?" Kurt sniffled

"…Yes" Blaine's eyes narrowing, already not liking where this was going,

"Well I went to a football game last night at my old school with some friends to support Finn and the other guys in New Directions." Kurt now has his head laying back on Blaine's chest so he doesn't have to see the disgust on his face when he tells him the rest of it. "I went into the school to get us some waters and I guess the team took a break at the same time. These two jocks, the worst ones came in, Azimio and Karofsky. They started on me immediately with some stupid comment. Then Karofsky had Azimio leave-" Kurt took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "-after he left…Karofsky cornered be and pushed me against the wall…"

Blaine couldn't tell at first if the story was over or not. Considering how upset Kurt is, he assumed not, so he just quietly rubbed his back and waited.

Kurt sniffles again, tears start to fill his eyes yet again. "Karoksky s-started kissing me, it seemed like forever, he just kept kissing me deeper. I didn't want it Blaine, I swear. But he wouldn't stop. I pushed as hard as I could but he just pinned my arms to the wall." Kurt starts shaking a little, hating how much this is affecting him. He so badly wants to look at Blaine who started tensing up when he told him about the kissing. He thought about not going farther into it. But a part of him wanted Blaine to know.

"Karofsky started biting on my neck, trying to leave marks, I think. A-a-annnd then h-he forced his hips into me." The words sounded so horrible coming out of his mouth. Blaine had stiffened up so much, the only part of him moving was the hand still softly rubbing Kurt's back.

Blaine so badly wanted to find this Karofsky person and beat the hell out of him. He knew he took those boxing classes for a reason. He was really hoping this story wouldn't go much farther. He couldn't stand the pain Kurt was in.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out Blaine's reaction without looking. ."I got away though, I kicked him in the crotch and got away." Kurt didn't know whether or not to just ignore Karofsky's terrifying threat.

Blaine felt like something was missing given the long pause before finishing, "Kurt what else happened?" Trying really hard to get him to look at him.

"He said he'd kill me, Blaine. He meant it, he wants to kill me. He said I did that to him. Almost like I… teased him or something."

Blaine couldn't figure out to respond. Bullying was one thing, but sexual assault and death threats were over him. He started to feel scared instead of just angry. This more than he knew how to handle, somehow an adult needed to get involved. He couldn't let something happen to Kurt. For now he was content to lay there and comfort the other boy, hoping they were just threats, stupid threats.

Kurt mistook Blaine's silence and started crying again. "I'm so messed up now, I'm gross and used. He took away my first kiss, he ruined everything."

Blaine tries to reposition Kurt to see his face but he wouldn't allow it. "Kurt listen, this is not your fault. You're not gross, or messed up, or any of those things. I'm so proud of you for be able to get out of there when you did. You did the best you could do, Kurt."

Kurt shakes his head fiercely, "You haven't seen my neck it's disgusting, I feel so dirty. No one's ever going to love someone like me and I know it."

Blaine disagrees immediately, "Kurt that's not true, trust me it's not. It's going to be okay."

"How do you know, who could possibly love me like this?" Kurt almost yelling, finally making eye contact as he sat up.

"Well, I do," Blaine says in a quiet but sure voice, "I do Kurt, I love you."

Kurt stares at him in shock for a moment, "you do?"

"Of course I do," Blaine said with an intense look on his face. "I've been planning to tell you. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you. I had this while romantic moment planned, I wanted it to be perfect. But what better time is there to tell someone you love them, than the moment they need to hear it the most?"

Kurt looks softly into Blaine's eyes, "Well, I'm really glad you did, because I love you too."

Nothing was said for a while, they just sat on Kurt's bed looking into each other's eyes. The moment ends abruptly when Blaine's eyes linger to Kurt's scarf, very aware of what's hidden underneath. "Kurt can I see it?"

Kurt frowns, "Why do you want to see."

"I don't know"

Kurt nods reluctantly

Blaine starts to pull off Kurt's scarf, revealing several splotches of darker skin. Until he realized he had makeup over it. "You went through a lot of trouble to hide this," Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes narrowed

Blaine doesn't expect a response, he goes to Kurt's bathroom and wets a rag and wipes off the makeup. His stomach churns when sees the deep red, almost purple marks on his soon to be boyfriends neck. There were clear marks where you could tell were teeth. Some places looked really bad like the skin was close to ripping open from being bit too hard.

"Kurt if I ever find out he comes anywhere near you, I will make sure he pays, I will protect you." Blaine's hands shaking, with a quiet rage, very quiet as to not scare Kurt.

This is what Kurt wanted to avoid, "Blaine, please don't, I don't want you hurt, that would kill me."

Blaine didn't even know what this Karosky looked like, so he decided to drop it until he found out. Instead he decided to take one more risk, hoping it wouldn't be to quick.

"Hey Kurt?"

"yeah"

"Can I kiss you?

Kurt stared at Blaine's caring face and wished that he could be Kurt's first kiss. "I wish you'd have asked Friday so you could be me first."

"I wish I'd asked you weeks ago."

He leans forward slowly, their faces get closer. They were both hesitant, but when their lips finally touch, they couldn't remember why. It was the most perfect feeling in the world, like their lips were only meant to kiss the others. When Kurt deepened the kiss, Blaine's caressed Kurt face softly, continuing the touch as their lips parted. His eyes open studies Kurt's face. "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiles brightly, "I'm better that okay, I've just had first kiss."

* * *

I feel really bad about hurting Kurt, one of my favorite characters. I don't plan on letting there be too many bully interactions. I don't want to make the story TOO serious. I don't think I can physically injure Kurt, MAYBE one more time getting bullied harshly, it makes me sad though so we'll see. Because of this, I plan to make the next chapter lighter, MUCH lighter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for their support in writing my first fanfic ever. I have read all of your reviews, and I really appreciate it :) I wasn't sure if anyone would even like my writing, but I've gotten so much positive feedback. Enjoy Chapter 5!

I don't own Glee

* * *

Blaine and Kurt both had trouble keeping the smile off their faces the next day. They were walking through halls holding hands for the first time. Kurt never imagined how special it would feel to have a hand to hold. it was just a simple thing to anyone else, but for him it was special. He thought he was going to have to wait years to feel this way, to have someone _want_ to hold his hand. He felt himself dreading the moment he had to let go, even if it is just for a little while. Blaine's slightly rough hands against his soft ones

They make their way to breakfast just like any other day, not noticing the turned heads and the quiet smiles of the other students around them. When they reach the cafeteria, they see Wes and David already seated at their regular table. Kurt proceeds to get another abnormally small portion of food and joins them while waiting for Blaine.

Kurt notices Wes and David staring at him intently but not saying anything. After a few seconds Kurt starts to get annoyed, "What?"

Wes starts getting weirdly fidgety in his seat, "So is it true , is it really true?"

Kurt frowns, "Is what true?"

Wes looks at Kurt disbelieving, "You and Blaine, Klaine. Has it happened? You guys came in here holding hands with creepily identical smiles on your faces."

Blaine suddenly arrives at the table, sitting across from Kurt, "Yes, we're together, your dreams have come true."

Neither Blaine or Kurt were prepared for what happened next. Suddenly Wes and David jump up from their seats whooping and yelling things like, "Klaine is on!" "Seven people owe me fifty dollars," and, "I can't believe it took you so long!" When they were done embarrassing the two boys, Wes and David sprint out of the cafeteria to do God knows what.

Blaine shakes his head blushing, trying to not pay attention to the room full of people trying to figure out what just happened. "I hate them so much."

Kurt chuckles, "You love them"

Blaine smiles sweetly, "Not as much as I love you."

Kurt wrinkles his nose. "Cheesy."

Blaine kicks Kurt softly under the table, but instead of retracting his foot, softly rubs it across Kurt's calf.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispers exasperated, his cheeks turning red

Blaine loves this reaction so he smiles back mischievously. His foot reaches to the back of Kurt's leg. Hr brings his left foot over to join it, making their legs tangle together.

"Blaine" Kurt says a little louder, "You are so annoying sometimes."

"Am not!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I feel like I'm dating a five year old" not being able to help but smile, he found Blaine's childish behavior very adorable.

Blaine scoffs, "I'm at least six."

"Fine you're six." Kurt starts to try and free his leg but Blaine tightens his hold. "Blaine, we have class in three minutes."

Blaine's bottom lip starts protruding out, "But Kuuuuurt, I've only got to see you a little bit today."

"It's only eight in the morning"

Blaine begrudgedly lets go of Kurt and throws both their food away. He walks Kurt to his first class that he has with Jeff, wishing he could stay with him. Right at that moment he feels Kurt squeeze his hands softly and then realizes that Kurt is feeling the same way.

Blaine smiles sweetly at Kurt before leaning over a kissing him on the cheek, then watches the other boys cheeks go pink. He loves that look on Kurt's face, it's just pure happiness. He embeds a picture of it into his brain to look at as he endures two whole classes without his beautiful boyfriend.

When they reach the classroom, Kurt turns at Blaine softly and says "I'll miss you, too, sweetie," before leaning into kiss #2, lingering a little before pulling away. Kurt winks at Blaine and steps happily into his first class leaving a very happy Blaine in the hallway.

Blaine turns to leave in a happy daze, "He just kissed me," he announces to a student who he thinks is named Blake, or something. He walks to his morning class, every once in a while bringing his fingers to his lips, not being at to forget the feeling of Kurt kissing him, not that he would want to. Blaine still feels a slight tingle every time he touches his mouth.

During his two morning classes, Kurt's thoughts stayed with Blaine the whole time. He let his note taking go one autopilot and let his mind wonder to last night when he went from the most pathetic person to the happiest in a matter of seconds. Blaine was the only person who could make him this happy, he knew it. He also knew that if Blaine hadn't professed his love right then, he would probably still be a mess right now. His mind wondered slightly to Karofsky and felt a slight feeling of dread, wondering if he would actually want to kill him. Kurt didn't allow himself to think more about it, he couldn't allow that coward to affect his life.

He walks to his next class with Jeff, waiting for the question that he knew was coming.

"Kurt?"

"Jeff?"

"Are you and Blaine dating now, Wes said something," Jeff gives me a hopeful look.

"yes, yes we are." Kurt gives Jeff an excited grin.

Jeff smiles excitedly, "That's so great Kurt, I really am happy for you guys." But what Kurt didn't expect was for Jeff's head to dip slightly, his face thoughtful for a moment.

Kurt looks gives Jeff a worried look, "You okay Jeff?"

Jeff considers for a moment, "Do you think we could talk some time later. I'd rather talk about it when we're alone."

"Of course"

Jeff smiles gratefully, "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't used to Jeff being so quiet and thoughtful, he couldn't help but worry slightly. He and Nick were so inseparable, surely he'd talk to him if something was wrong.

Jeff stays quiet throughout their next class and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Before heading straight to lunch, he yanks Jeff into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Kurt asks worried

Jeff is still quiet for a moment. He looks at the floor the whole time. "I think I like Nick…"

Kurt's eyes are widened, "I didn't know you were gay Jeff, or Nick."

Jeff shakes head "No one does, I don't know if Nick is or not."

Kurt felt his heart warm deeply to Jeff feeling comfortable enough to come out to him. "Jeff I'm really glad you came to me about this, it was really brave of you. I know this can be really difficult, have you been keeping this a secret for a long time?

Jeff nods, "I've been scared of telling people, but you came here and you're so comfortable with yourself even after being bullied. It made me realize that it's okay."

Kurt's eyes fill with tears, he never realized he could impact anyone like this, it was such a humbling moment. "Jeff, just me know how I can help you and I will."

Jeff brings Kurt into a friendly hug, "Just listening has helped, I think I'm going to tell Nick, he should at least know how I feel. But until then, could this just be between us until I do?"

"Of course, Jeff. You okay for going to lunch?"

Jeff smiles happily, "Yeah let's go"

Kurt and Jeff make their way into the cafeteria where Kurt spots a very impatient looking Blaine and an irritated Nick. He get's his normal salad and sits next to his boyfriend at the table. "Hey sweetie, how was class," Ignoring Blaine's pouting.

"He's been complaining for the past five minutes because his Kurt wasn't here," Nick grumbles at his seat, giving Kurt an annoyed look.

Jeff sits next to Nick and gives him a small smile while trying to think up an excuse.

Blaine got tired of waiting for a reason, "so where were you guys?"

Kurt sighs, "We're not even that late, but fine, since you're both so bent out of shape. Jeff and I were discussing a project for Biology, it was scandalous." Giving them a slight glare before starting on his salad. his stomach dropped a little realizing he just lied to his new boyfriend.

Blaine smile sheepishly at Kurt, "I'm sorry, I just missed you."

Kurt smiles back, "It's fine, I missed you too, and now we have the rest of the day to spend together."

Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt's hand, interlacing their fingers. His eyes stare lovingly into Kurt's for a few wonderful seconds before a blinding flash appears out of nowhere. Blaine jumps a little and sees Wes standing close by with a camera before running back out of the room.

Blaine glares in Wes's general direction before returning his attention back on Kurt. "So can I hate him now?"

Kurt laughs, "I don't know, it depends on what he has planned with that picture."

Nick and jeff who just watched the whole think laugh incredulously and shaking their heads.

Blaine looks down at Kurt's salad, wondering if it would be safe to bring up Kurt's diet. They haven't even been together a day, he really didn't want to lose him over this. Maybe he'll just keep it light and look for his reaction.

"Kurt, babe, is that all your eating?"

Kurt looks at his confused, "this is always what I eat…"

"You know their food is actually really good if that's what you're worried about."

Kurt shakes his head, looking down at this, "I just like to eat healthy, I guess."

Blaine really doesn't want to argue with him so early in their relationship, so he drops it. He looks over at Nick and Jeff who probably have the same concerned look on their faces. Kurt never eats anything besides small bowls of salad or fruit. He could stop from worrying, Kurt is thin, he doesn't need to worry so much over his food.

Blaine gives Kurt a small smile, "You're beautiful, Kurt," and he just leaves it at that.

He attend the next few classes, doing their best to keep from staring at each other the whole time. They very slowly make their way to Warblers practice not knowing what Wes had planned.

They walk in and head over to the couch where Jeff is sitting nervously on the couch. Kurt smiles down at him encouragingly and gives his shoulder a squeeze and sits down. Blaine watched the encounter slightly confused but doesn't say anything as he watched Wes come into the room looking quite pleased with himself.

Blaine's eyes narrow and he leans toward Kurt, "Do I want to know what that face is about?"

Kurt studies wes for a moment and shook his head amused, "Probably not."

When everyone else makes their way in, Wes bangs is gavel to quiet an already silent room. "I need everyone's attention, please. I have an announcement to make. It has been confirmed that a union has been formed, the one I told everyone was going to happen since the very beginning. I now pronounce Klaine official."

Everyone starts clapping and announcing their praise to the couple.

Wes bangs his gavel again,"I was not finished, I thought we would have a celebration over them getting together this Friday night, in here. Movie night with pizza on me. And yes Kurt, there will be scary movies." Wes looks at Blaine and winks.

Kurt groans remembering jumping into Blaine's lap last time. Blaine starts rubbing his back encouragingly while still focusing on what Wes is saying.

"Now it's time to get ready for sectionals…"

The rest of the week flies by as Kurt become even more inseparable if that were possible. They both truly hated being away from each other. And now they were getting ready meet up with each other yet again to head to this party that Wes had planned for them. They dressed in their pajamas, they were all sleeping in the common room.

They get into the already full room and gasp at what they see as they walk in: a largely blown up picture of Kurt and Blaine staring into each other's eyes. They both blush and glare at Wes, remembering instantly that perfect moment he'd ruined.

There was a huge tv sitting on the tabled the council usually sat at and air mattresses scattered throughout the large room.

Blaine makes a beeline to the pizza and starts piling it on his plate, and Kurt gets one piece.

They sit on one of the beds next to each other against the wall, Kurt mainly just picks at his food while Blaine inhales his, excited over the bowl of red vines he saw when he first came in. The first movie was a comedy, everyone was enjoying each other's company, laughing together. Kurt looks over and makes eye contact with Jeff who's sitting next Nick, silently asking the obvious question. Jeff just gives him a sad look and shakes his head ashamed.

Kurt frowns wishing Jeff could somehow find the courage to talk to him, but this was something he had to do. All Kurt could do was continue to support Jeff. He looks back at his boyfriend and watched as he dipped a red vine into his drink and used it as a straw, "that's a little disgusting." Blaine looks at Kurt mortified, "Red Vines are my favorite, Kurt, you should try it." Kurt shakes his head and tries to focus on the movie, but about ten minutes later he looks back over at blaine as he sticks a red vine into his mouth, a whole one. Blaine turns to Kurt, his cheeks bulging with licorice, Kurt doesn't even want to know how many are in there. His amusement turns into hysteria when Blaine opens his mouth to smile. Kurt starts bursting out laughing as is chipmunk of a boyfriend attempts to chew a mouthful of candy.

Kurt finds himself in tears laughing so hard, others are joining in as Blaine continuously chews. Blaine's eyes meet Kurt's and then sees Kurt flash a picture, sending it to some random person on his phone. Blaine tries to voice a complaint but there's just so much in his mouth still. He instead makes a small grunt which gets ignored. He accidentally takes a breath too quickly a part of licorice gets lodged in his throat. His face instantly reddens as he starts coughing, he still has a mouthful of red vine in his mouth. He knows he needs to spit it out to cough better, but he didn't want to gross Kurt out.

Kurt instantly knew what was wrong, something changed in Blaine's eyes, his face got so red, his eyes glazed in tears. Kurt grabs a napkin as Blaine starts coughing. Kurt starts patting Blaine on the back handing him a napkin to spit his mouthful out but Blaine shakes his head much to Kurt's annoyance. "Blaine spit it out, baby, it'll help," Kurt starts getting more scared as Blaine's face starts getting darker red. Everyone is watching with different levels of worry. Out of nowhere, someone starts beating on Blaine's back with an object. "Just spit it out Blaine," Wes says as he hits Blaine's back with his gavel.

To Blaine's embarrassment, Wes hits the perfect spot on his back and every piece of head licorice flies out his mouth into his napkin. His throat aches slightly from the force of his coughing and having the offending piece of candy forced out of his throat.

His eyes go to Kurt who's watching him with an unreadable expression. "Blaine, don't you dare do that again, damn you," Kurt's hand resting on his chest as his breathing slowed. Kurt leans in and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and hugs him tightly, so relieved that everything's okay. He leans back to sit back next to him, then to watch in horror as Blaine pops another red vine in his mouth with a satisfied look on his face. Kurt smacks him on the shoulder, "Blaine, did you not learn your lesson?" Blaine shakes his head and chews gleefully before adding another. Kurt couldn't watch anymore so he turns his attention back to the movie.

About twenty minutes later, Kurt hears a distressed sound coming from beside him. He sees Blaine looking at him with a sad face. "Kuuuurt, I don't feel good," Blaine whines and rubs his belly. Kurt sighs heavily, "Blaine it's no wonder, you ate you too much candy all at once, way too much sugar, babe." Kurt sees another sad look flash across Blaine's and wraps an arm around him, "Come here and lay down and relax a little, you'll feel better soon." Blaine puts his arm around Kurt waist and rests his head on Kurt chest. He rubs his face into his boyfriend's body and Kurt chuckles again at Blaine's child-like behavior. Kurt starts rubbing Blaine's back softly to comfort him and presses a kiss on the top of the other boy's head.

Both boys fall asleep during the first movie. They rest peacefully through the second one when Blaine starts to wake up, he realizes it's the scary movie Wes was talking about. Thankfully Kurt has still asleep underneath him. Blaine's stomach ache drastically improved and he decides to watch Kurt sleep instead of going back to sleep. He looks at his neck for a moment to where the darkened spots used to be. Kurt had hidden them so well, Blaine's not even sure they're still there. He feels anger boil in his veins as he thinks of what vile person could hurt his Kurt. His Kurt who was so kind and gentle, who put up with his childish behavior so graciously. His wondered into Kurtland, where he thinks of everything Kurt as he stares at Kurt's peaceful face. Eventually Kurt's eyes start open making Blaine turn his focus to the movie.

Kurt sits up groggily and looks at the screen as a person is about to be killed. He shuts his eyes and leans into Blaine who takes him immediately into his arms. It was Kurt's turn to be held.

* * *

I would love to have anyones opinion on an idea I hinted at a few times in the story but not putting it directly in yet. I was thinking of giving Kurt an eating disorder, anorexia specifically. I don't want it to be something that takes over the story but something he continuously struggles with throughout the story. I know a lot about it...I've struggled with it myself, and still do. I am open to your opinions, or any questions you may have in general.

Also if you'd like to give me ideas for other stories, do that as well, I've really come to like writing. I think I'm going to stay specifically Klaine though.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks of school became busier than usual as midterms were coming up. The stress of the exams caused a constant tension in the air, putting everyone on edge. Then to make matters worse, Sectionals were coming up and Wes was happily making their lives a living hell. Kurt and Blaine spent as much time together as possible, but most of their time together is studying or practicing with the Warblers.

Kurt was yet again in the library studying intently when he felt his boyfriend kick him under the table. He looks and sees Blaine smiling playfully, Kurt glares at him and returns to his book.

"Kurt"

Kurt ignores him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt sighs, trying not to smile at Blaine's childish behavior, he was so endearing even when he's being annoying.

"KURT"

"KUUURRRRT"

Suddenly they hear the irritated voice of the school librarian "Mr. Anderson, I must ask you to keep it down in the library, you are yet again disrupting everyone's studying."

Kurt stifled a giggle, the librarian was one the only person Blaine couldn't seem to charm. She has a quiet disdain for most of the boys in the Warblers. Wes and David are practically banned unless accompanied by someone else, separately. She'd had been keeping a close eye on Blaine since he came in, knowing he's disrupt eventually.

Blaine smiled sheepishly at the angry lady, "Sorry ma'am." His shoulders slump dejectedly, he looks at Kurt with those puppy eyes and whispers, "She got mad at me Kurrrt." Kurt smiles at softly, "Well sweetie, you're not supposed to talk in the library."

Blaine pouts in his seat, "But I miss you, I don't get Kurt time anymore like I used to."

"Blaine, I'm right here."

"Yeah but I can't kiss you, or hold you, we never do that anymore. I miss you loving me," Blaine's eyes were so sincere that it made Kurt heart melt into one big puddle.

"I never stopped loving you, and I miss it, too. But I really want to do well and I want you to do well, too. Why don't we take this to my room so you can have some 'Kurt time' while study. We'll be more comfortable anyway. We can even get coffee on the way."

They both get up and gather their things. As they leave the library, Blaine looks at the librarian one more time, hoping for forgiveness. His smile fades when he sees that the irritated look is still on her face. Kurt doesn't notice the exchange but as they're walking down the hallway he notices that sad look on Blaine's face. He frowns confused, "What's the matter, baby?"

"She hates me, I guess it's cause me and Wes would make noise in their."

Kurt chuckles, "Blaine don't worry about it, we don't have to go back in there. I have a perfectly good room for us to study in."

Blaine sighs and grabs Kurt's hand, "Okay."

Kurt stares at Blaine for a second, "you're really not used to people not liking you, are you?"

"…no"

Kurt's mind went back to the first week of meeting when he thought Blaine was a douche bag, "Is this is what you were like when we first met and I thought you were an asshole?"

Blaine frowns at the memory, "That was way worse, I couldn't stand you hating me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me again."

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine on the cheek, "I love you too much for that to happen."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and they make their way to the Lima Bean for their favorite coffees. When the two boys get back to Kurt's room, Kurt decides to fulfill his boyfriend's 'Kurt time' needs. He places both of their drinks on his desk before walking over to Blaine and kisses him fiercely. He winds his arm around Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss even more.

Kurt's tongue slides in between Blaine's perfect lips and takes in the wonderful taste of Blaine. Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth and rubs his hands up and down Kurt's back. Blaine was pleasantly surprised by Kurt initiating this, it was usually Blaine. He always figured his boyfriend was hesitant because of his attack McKinley a few weeks ago. Blaine wasn't naïve enough to think Kurt would just forget about it. But Kurt was so strong to be able to move on the way he has, Blaine has never been prouder of anyone.

Kurt starts pushing Blaine towards the bed with their lips still attached. Blaine collapses on the bed taking his boyfriend with him. Kurt lays halfway on top of Blaine, their kisses grow more and more intense until they finally had to part for air. This is the farthest the boys have gone, Blaine remembered the ugly mark on Kurt's neck and didn't have any intention on taking it farther until Kurt made the move for it. And just look usual, Kurt pulls away with a nervous look in his eyes. But then to Blaine surprise, Kurt dips back down starts kissing Blaine's neck softly. Blaine is officially in Kurt Heaven. The sensation of having his boyfriend's lips on his skin almost made him dizzy.

Blaine's eyes closed and let out another quiet moan and he felt Kurt travel down to the base of his neck, right above his first button. Kurt looks up at Blaine tentatively, "is this okay?"

Something behind Kurt's shyness drove him crazy, "Oh god Kurt, yes, that feels wonderful."

Kurt smiles lovingly at Blaine, "I love you, you've been so patient with me, I know you've probably been ready for more."

Blaine shakes his head, "I will never be ready for something that you're not, you're too important. I think I would love to do anything you're ready for, but I never want you to push yourself… But I may add, any time you want to do that thing with my neck, you are more than welcome." Blaine lean forward and kisses Kurt chastely on the lips.

Kurt couldn't believe his luck, he had the perfect boyfriend, it was unreal. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Yeah me neither, " Blaine winks at Kurt to show that he's joking

Kurt smacks him playfully on the shoulder before rolling off of him, "as much as I enjoyed our little break, we better get back to work."

Kurt and Blaine weren't the only two affected by the tension in the air. Nick and Jeff, who are usually attached at the hip, barely even see each other anymore. But the only two people who understand what's going on are Kurt and Jeff. Kurt has been trying to get Jeff to open up to Nick, but he's too scared of rejection. Nick feels like his best friend is slipping away from him and he really wants to fix things.

The tension multiplies the next day as Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff sit at lunch together. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine across from Wes and David. Nick came and sat next to Blaine expecting Jeff to sit across from him who instead, sat next to Kurt. Nick and Blaine share a confused look, and Kurt looks at Jeff worriedly. Wes and David are chatting away about their potential set list, completely unaware of anything going on. Kurt leans over to Jeff, whispering, "What's going on, Jeff?"

Jeff sighs sadly, "I can't just be his friend anymore, it's killing me. I need help, Kurt."

"Okay" Kurt says, "We'll talk about this later, I'd be happy to help you with this, but you need to talk to him. I'm sure this is hurting him just as much as it is you."

Jeff nods, looking down at his food, "I'm not really hungry, anyway. I think I'm going to go take a nap or something." Jeff gets up and leaves sadly.

Kurt looks back over and sees a table full of confused faces staring at him. "Do you know what's been bothering him, Kurt?" Nick asks, concerned.

Kurt avoids eye contact and suddenly finds his salad interesting. There's no way he could out Jeff, not even to Blaine. He knows he can't tell them this.

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, "Kurt, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

Nick huffs angrily, "And why not?"

Kurt looks at Nick nervously, "I promised I wouldn't. Maybe you should ask him."

"I've tried, he won't talk to me, he won't talk to anyone anymore. Except you I guess," Nick looked both hurt and angry

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, "Kurt, I think you should tell us what's going on. I understand you made a promise, but he's got us all worried."

Kurt shakes his head stubbornly, "I can't tell you guys, I'm sorry. I won't betray his trust."

Blaine suddenly finds himself getting angry, "Well what about my trust?"

"Yeah, Kurt I'm your friend too, I thought I was anyway." Nick gets up and leaves, looking like he was about to cry.

Kurt felt his heart rip in twp, he tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he watched Nick leave. He hated how much this was hurting them, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Suddenly he feels Blaine's hands leave his, making his heart hurt even more. "Blaine please don't make this a thing between us."

Blaine chuckles humorlessly, "I'm not, you are. I would leave too, except we have the next three classes together so it wouldn't make a difference, I'd still have to be around you."

"What?" Kurt's voice suddenly got rough as he fought the tears that were threatening to fall. He hates letting people make him cry. He stands up clumsily, "Well I'll just do you a favor then and go."

Blaine watches Kurt leave the room icily, he knows he probably said way too much. Especially the part where he said he had to be around him. But he needed Kurt to realize how much this secret is hurting people. He's known Nick for over a year now, and has never seen him this upset. He couldn't believe Kurt was being this selfish. The bell rings, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

Blaine makes his way to his next class expecting Kurt to be in his normal seat but sees it empty. Blaine's heart drops and goes to sit alone at his table. Even though he's mad at Kurt, he still misses him. Blaine waits anxiously as students start entering the room, hoping each one would be his boyfriend. Finally just as the final bell rings, Kurt makes his way into the room. He gives Blaine an angry glare before sitting with Trent across the room.

Since the teacher hasn't appeared yet, Blaine gets up to confront Kurt. He knows it's probably not the best idea, knowing how brutal Kurt can be when he's mad. Stands in front of Kurt, "Kurt, come sit in your seat, you're being really immature right now."

Trent looks at them both in shock and stares at the table to try and give them privacy.

Kurt puts on his best bitch face and replies, "I am free to sit where I please and if that makes me immature then so be it. Plus, now you don't HAVE to be around me this way. I would have thought you'd be happy."

Blaine looks sharply at Kurt, about to say something he regret later, but the teacher comes into the room and makes everyone sit down.

They avoid each other through the next two classes, not wanting to fight anymore until they had time to really talk about it. The first thing he sees as he enters the choir room is Kurt standing in the corner with Jeff, probably discussing whatever they're hiding. Blaine and Nick share looks of betrayal and sit together on their couch.

"I got in a fight with Kurt after you left," Blaine looks at Nick sadly.

Nick puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Some day this has been."

Blaine nods and rakes a hand through his gelled hair in frustration.

The council make their way to their table and Wes has a very excited look on his face.

"Alright, fellow Warblers, my favorite holiday is coming up and we need a break from studying so much. I want to take you guys on a haunted trail in Cincinnati. The one at Kings Island, it'll be great. And yes my Kurt, you have to go. I already bought the tickets." Wes looks at Kurt, clearly pleased with himself. "I'm sure anything scary will be canceled out by Klainebows you two will be giving anyway." Then notices them not standing next to each other and looks like he's about to have a stroke, "Hold on, what's going on. Why are you two not sitting together, getting all cuddly and making me sick. I need an answer right now before I throw this gavel at Blaine's head. Remember, I saved your life during that party, I can take it."

Kurt rolls his eyes at Wes's antics, "We're fighting…you were there when it happened."

Wes starts scribbling something on a paper, completely sidetracked by the horrible news.

Jeff looks at Kurt concerned, "Please don't tell me you're fighting because of me."

Kurt shrugs, "He wanted me to tell him what we were talking about and I refused, I still will until you're ready. I love Blaine, but he should trust me more than that. Don't do anything you'll regret over this, it should be on your time, Jeff."

"I am ready, Kurt thanks to you. Could you be with me when I tell Nick? Then I don't care who knows, you can tell Blaine. I really appreciate your support throughout this whole thing." Jeff pulls Kurt into a friendly hug.

"Jeff please promise me you're not doing this because of me and Blaine fighting. Cause we'll be okay either way, we wouldn't actually break up over this."

"It's not, I'm ready. I'm just scared."

When Wes finally ends a very useless practice, Kurt slowly makes his way over to where Nick and Blaine are sitting, deciding to ignore Blaine for the time being. "Hey Nick," Kurt says to get his attention. Nick looks up at Kurt irritably but says nothing. "Nick, Jeff is ready to talk to you if have time. This is really hard for him, so could you forget about being mad at me for a moment and just listen. I wasn't trying to hurt you, but Jeff wanted to tell you himself, so could you come with us to you and Jeff's room to talk. That's where he feels most comfortable."

Nick folds his arms, "Well what if I don't want to listen now that Jeff is finally ready?"

Kurt soldiers on through it, "You know you don't mean that, Jeff is your best friend. And once you know what's going on, you'll understand and you'll feel differently. He asked me to be there with him for support, ill just be there in the background while he talks. I know you don't like me much right now so you can just pretend I'm not there."

Nick look nods his head understandingly, "Alright, but if I'm his best friend, why would he go to you instead of me?"

"You'll see I promise."

Blaine takes this moment to butt in, irritated that his own boyfriend is purposely ignoring him, "Well Kurt we know how much you value your friends that you can make so many promises."

Kurt sighs frustrated, "Blaine, you're blowing this so far out of proportion, just give me a few minutes with Nick and Jeff. Then we can talk, I really thought you would be more understanding."

"And I thought I could rely on you to come to me with things." Blaine gets up, about to leave

Kurt was so disappointed at how Blaine was acting, he started questioning all the things he thought he felt about Blaine. "Well with the way you're treating me, I don't know how you could possibly expect me to come to you about anything, you're being really selfish right now."

Blaine felt his anger reach the point where he could be around people anymore. Its like everything turns red and he wanted to hit something so badly his hands were shaking. "I'll see you guys at dinner, even though I'm not sure why you even bother coming, Kurt, you don't eat anyway." With those last words, he makes his way to the gym to beat on his favorite punching bag and wondering when his next fight club meeting should be. Tonight sounds good.

Kurt watches Blaine leave with in shock wishing he would just turn around and come back, but the pain in his heart brought him back to reality. Jeff was waiting in his room and needed them.

Nick may have been slightly angry about Kurt not telling them what Jeff was hiding, but Blaine blew the whole thing up. The hurt, and lonely look on Kurt's face made him feel guilty for giving him a hard time. If he was willing to fight with Blaine about this, then it was obviously important. Nick watches as Kurt regained his composure before saying anything. "Kurt, I'm ready to hear what Jeff has to say."

Kurt smiles at Nick gratefully, "well lets go, I'm sure he's wondering what's taking him so long. And I think it would be best to not tell him what just happened, he already feels guilty."

Nick nods and leads Kurt to his dorm room, increasingly worrying about what Jeff would be telling him. When they enter the room, Nick spots Jeff pacing the floor nervously. "Jeff?"

Jeff looks up nervously, "Hey Nick…"

Nick takes pity on him the second he sees his face "Why don't sit down and get comfortable."

They both sit and Kurt does what he says he'd do and watches from the corner of the room, smiling at Jeff supportively. Looks at him and his eyes mist up a little thinking about how great of a friend Kurt's been through all this. He'd find a way to thank him later. For now he needs to do what he's been working up to for over a month.

He turns to Nick nervously, "Nicky," Nick smiles at the return of his nickname, he'd stopped using it lately, "I'm sorry I've been distant, I've been scared to tell you this, but you're my best friend and you should know…"

Nick wraps an arm around Jeff's shoulder, "What is it Jeff? You tell me anything."

"I'm gay."

Nick immediately pulls him into a tight hug, "That's okay Jeff, I am too I just haven't told anyone yet."

Jeff pulls away to look at Nick, "That's not all Nicky…I'm gay, and I like you. I like you a lot. I don't want to lose you as my best friend so if you don't feel the same wa-"

Nick reaches over and kisses Jeff on the lips. Jeff's eyes widen in shock before placing his hand on Nick's face lovingly. They smile at each other and hear a sniffle across the room. They look over and see Kurt with tears streaming down his face.

Kurt claps excitedly, "I'm so happy for you guys, that was so beautiful. I'm so proud of you Jeff." Jumps on the bed and pulls both boys into a tight hug, "I love you guys."

Nick smiles at Kurt appreciatively, "I'm sorry I was an ass about this whole thing, I understand now what position you were in, we should have been more patient than that."

Kurt nods, "it was worth it, the drama was definitely not necessary, but it's okay. We'll get through it."

Jeff gets up and grabs Nicks hand, looking toward Kurt, "So how's dinner sound."

Kurt looks down sadly, remembering the comment Blaine made before walking away from him. The pain of their argument became too much, "Why don't you guys go, I'll see you later."

Kurt leaves the room and makes a call to his favorite girl.

Mercedes answers immediately "There's my white boy, what's up, boo?"

"I need a girls night, I'll bring ice cream?"

"I gotcha, see you soon."

"Great."

All the girls from New Directions meet up at Mercedes house for a sleep over. Since it's Thursday, Kurt decided to skip the next day at Dalton and just stay in Lima the whole weekend. He needed time to think without Blaine saying more hurtful comments.

The second they both see Kurt all the girls knew something was wrong with their friends. They all grab him into a group hug, even Santana. Mercedes being the first to speak up, "Who do I need to cut, boo?"

Kurt shakes his head, "No one, Blaine and I had a fight. We both said stuff, but it was bad. I really love him, ladies. But he really hurt me today." He suddenly starts breaking down into sobs, it felt like Blaine didn't even care.

They just stood in the middle of Mercedes room hugging for a while until Kurt stopped crying. "Can I just stay with you girls tomorrow and go to school with you? I could come as a guest and stick with you guys to avoid the bullies."

Rachel nodded fervently, "It would be great to have you for a whole day, we've all missed you so much."

Kurt smiles for the first time since being there, he has so many good friends. He pulls out his phone and turns it off for the weekend, suddenly glad for the space between him and his boyfriend. Hopefully it would put both their minds into perspective so they can work this out when he gets back.

* * *

Ugh sooo much drama, sorry if it wasn't very good. I'm not sure I like this chapter, any way REVIEW what you think either way. I'm already starting on Chapter 7 :) and possibly on another story


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine cleans himself up before making his way to dinner to make his way to dinner, he walks irritably into the cafeteria dreading another fight with Kurt. He spots everyone except Kurt at the table. They were all chatting away like nothing was ever wrong.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asks when he makes his way to the table.

They all shake their heads, "He said he wasn't coming, I went to his room and he wasn't there. We even checked the library." Jeff looked slightly concerned as he talked to Blaine.

Blaine huffs, Kurt being dramatic as always, "Whatever, I'm going to do fight club tonight if anyone wants to come."

David looks at Blaine warily, "Do you think that's a good idea, you know that stuff gets shady."

Blaine just shrugs and hurried through his dinner. "Well I'm going, you're welcome to come. I need to fight."

David sighs, "I'll come with you, or else I'd worry the whole time. But I don't like it, I tried it a few times. I don't think that's the way to deal with your feelings."

"Alright let's go." Blaine cared about nothing else but getting rid of this anger, he knew he couldn't talk to Kurt again until he did.

A few hours later, Blaine and David make their way to the abandoned building they meet up at for fight club. They usually get about thirty guys for a meeting, but this one would be smaller given how last minute it is. About ten guys show up, seven of them from Dalton.

Blaine steps into the middle of the room, "I would like to go first if that's okay."

David shakes his head, not wanting to watch one of his best friends get into a fight.

Some guys Blaine's never met walks up and takes his shirt off, ready to fight.

Blaine gives him a minute to prepare himself before taking a step forward to swing at his face. Blaine hits his square on the jaw, knocking him backwards. The other guy gets up immediately and lunges towards Blaine, knocking him onto his back, knocking the air out of his. Blaine lays stunned for a second too long and feels a punch in his eye. Blaine knocks his elbow into the boys nose causing it to almost face the other direction. Blood starts pouring out of the poor guys nose, splattering all over Blaine. "I'm so sorry, I'll get you some ice," Blaine gets up and cross the room to a cooler he always takes with him and gets an ice pack. He leans over the guy and hands him the ice.

The guy looks at Blaine fearfully, "thanks, it's okay, I don't think it's broken. I thought it was for a moment. How's your jaw?"

Blaine smiles, "It's not bad, I'm sorry it ended so soon, you were a good fight." He offers his hand to pull the other guy up.

Blaine hears David behind him, "Why don't we head out, you got your fight in for the night."

Blaine shakes his head, "I'll stop fighting, but I always stay for the rest of the meet, it shouldn't be that long I promise. I have to talk to Kurt tonight anyway."

About an hour later, they make their way back to school and Blaine beelines to Kurt's room. He was hoping they could discuss everything they said to each other. He knew some of the things he said were wrong, but he didn't think we was completely wrong.

He knocks on Kurt's door and waits a minute

He knocks again, "Kurt?"

He finds the door unlocked and walks through to find it empty. Kurt's book bag was sitting by his bed which was confusing. His bathroom door was open and empty as well. He walks to the library end endures another disdainful look from the librarian and Kurt wasn't there either. Blaine finds himself getting irritated all over again. He hates fighting with Kurt, it's like a part of him is taken away. He mopes in his bed the rest of the night.

Kurt wakes up the next morning with a slightly heavy heart. His fight with Blaine played in the back of Kurt's mind all night, taking over his dreams. A big part of him wanted to pick up his phone and send Blaine message at least to remind him that he loves him, regardless of a fight they may have had. Instead he gets ready to visit his old school, his mind wandering over to Karofsky, scared that something may happen. He pushes it to the back of his mind and finishes his moisturizing routine. He packs up multiple outfits into an extra book bag Mercedes leant him, just in case.

The morning goes perfect, he barely spotted a single jock the whole time he was there. At lunch time, he grabs a small, dried up salad from the lunch line. He forgot how bad the food was there. He sits with the rest of the New Directions and they chat like Kurt had been there all year. He appreciated that they didn't push the subject. As he listens to Artie complain about one of the teachers, he hears the vilest person alive approach him.

"Hey, the princess decided to pay us another visit. Are you not fitting in at your fag school, little girl?" Karofsky sneers at Kurt and was about to join his friends before Santana stood up.

"Listen, Sugar Teets, you're messing with one of my boys, here. Walk away or I'll send you to an early grave."

Kurt couldn't help be amused by Santana threatening Karofsky like that after he had threatened him. He turns around and smiles sarcastically, "Now Santana, we don't need death threats sweetie, that's what Neanderthals do."

Everyone looks at Kurt confused except for the jock who backs away and leaves.

Kurt immediately changes the subject to tell them things about his new school, conveniently leaving Blaine out, not knowing how things were going to work with him.

Kurt even gets to glee practice, he was surprised Rachel let him in. But they were fine with it as long as he didn't tell the Warblers about what they were doing. Kurt didn't have much say in the set list anyway. Which is fine, he didn't have any say when he was in the New Directions anyway.

Blaine's day didn't go as smoothly, when Kurt didn't show up for breakfast, Blaine started to worry about his boyfriend, and sent him a text asking where he was, not expecting him to answer. He felt the disappointment of being right, and didn't hear from him all morning. He gets to lunch and still didn't show up. Surely Kurt wouldn't just skip school, he's never missed a class.

Jeff is Kurt's closest friend here, "Jeff, have you heard from Kurt at all, I haven't seen him today, I know you have morning classes with him."

Jeff shakes his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, I'm getting worried, he always answers his phone."

Blaine sighs and leaves the cafeteria and go to Kurt's room again and lays in his bed. Kurt smell was so strong, he imagined him there in his arms, bickering playfully with him. He stuffs his face into his boyfriend's pillow to remember the smell of Kurt's beautiful hair, and suddenly feels tears sting his eyes. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to apologize, admit the whole thing was his fault and hold him forever. His mind pictured Kurt's disappointed face as Blaine jabbed him with harsh words, the heart broken face as Blaine turned his back on him. Regret filled Blaine's heart, and he started sobbing into Kurt's pillow.

He got to his Kurt-less class ten minutes late, earning him a strict warning from his teacher. Blaine's mind focuses on nothing but Kurt's absence the whole time. It remained that until he got to Warblers in almost a panic. Soon it would be a whole day since he'd last seen that beautiful face. He finds that he couldn't even remember what they'd fought about. He rushes over to Jeff hoping to hear something about Kurt.

"Jeff, please tell me you've heard from him, he won't answer my calls or my texts."

Jeff looks just as worried, "I'm sorry Blaine, he won't answer mine either, I think his phone's off."

"Alright, Warblers, we need to talk about the solos for this years sectionals…" Wes starts looking around the room feeling that someone's missing. Then looks directly at Blaine, "Where's Kurtie, Lover boy?"

Blaine looks at Wes frantically, "I don't know where he is, no one knows where he is!"

"Has anyone heard from Kurt since yesterday?" Wes asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Everyone shakes their heads.

Wes picks on Kurt a lot, but he has a huge soft spot for the countertenor. In all honesty, he picks on him cause he likes him so much as a person. "Alright, there's no reason to talk about this, when everything's tense like this. I want who knows Kurt personally, to do what they can to get ahold of him or find out where he went. Just so we can know he's at least safe. Dismissed." Wes didn't even bang his gavel as he stalks out of the room leaving a surprised room of Warbler.

About half the guys in the room grab their phones to call Kurt. Blaine was swearing at himself inwardly for not having his family's numbers, or even other friends. He suddenly felt like the world's worst boyfriend. He makes his way to Kurt's room where he spends the rest of his weekend.

Kurt spends his Friday night at home with his family, happy to see them. Burt made him eat pizza with him, Kurt hated greasy food. But he wanted to have a good time with his family. They sat around the tv watching Kurt's choice musicals. Kurt could barely keep his attention on the movie as his mind wandered back to Blaine. He was wondering what his boyfriend was doing, or if he was even thinking about Kurt. He plans a shopping trip with Mercedes using the house phone before going to bed.

The next day was the best part of his weekend, he spent so much money on new clothes, and had a manicure, a pedicure, and a facial. He felt like a true diva as he spent his day with Mercedes, loving the chance to catch up with her.

He decides he should head back early the next day cause he really wanted to see Blaine, even if they're fighting. He hated this time apart, but he felt like it was necessary, they were fighting so badly it worried him. They should communicate better than that. But Blaine wouldn't listen to anything he said, he really hoped they could work everything out today. He loved Blaine so much it hurt.

Blaine spent the whole Saturday in Kurt's bed, mentally begging for Kurt to come back. Slightly angry with him for taking off and letting everyone wonder where he's at. By Saturday night everyone was freaking out. Jeff even started even praying for him.

When Sunday morning came, Blaine rolled out of Kurt's bed, feeling disgusting from not moving a whole day. He goes back to his room to showers and fix his hair. He looks at his phone, aching to see a message from his boyfriend, seeing nothing. Blaine felt like a small part of him was dying. He met his friends at their table, this time they were sitting quietly. This made his heart speed faster with worry.

They were all wishing Kurt would show up when Wes finally had enough. He grabbed his gavel hit the table fiercely, "Boys, if he doesn't come back by tomorrow, we are going to Lima until we find him. Then I'm going to beat his scrawny ass."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Kurt saunters back into Dalton looking his Absolute best. He even had his favorite designer sunglasses on as he walked into the cafeteria to see his friends. When he gets to his table he finds himself getting nervous as he spots Blaine. "hey boys," Kurt smiles sweetly at them. They all stare him blankly for a moment.

Jeff is the first to say anything, he gets up and hugs Kurt, "I've been worried about you, you never answered your phone."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I went home for a few days."

Wes looked at him sternly, "Kurt seriously, do not do that again. None of us knew where you were."

Kurt felt his face heat up as he felt the gazes of all the guys at the table, all with different emotions. "Wes, I was only gone for a few days."

Wes stands up angrily, "You should have at least answered your phone, let us know where you were."

Kurt decided to go on diva mode, his sunglasses still covering his eyes, he puts his hand on his hip, "I'm free to go where I want, I do not need your permission, Wesley. My parents and teachers knew where I was, had you asked a teacher you'd know. Not that it's any of your concern." With that, he leaves a silent table and walks back to his room.

Wes watches Kurt leave, "Did anyone think to ask his teachers on Friday?"

Everyone shakes their heads, frustrated that they hadn't thought of that.

Blaine suddenly angry again "It doesn't matter, friends don't do that to each other." He gets up and chases after Kurt.

He gets to Kurt's room and finds it already open and Kurt sitting on his bed, playing with his laptop like nothing's wrong. "Kurt, we need to talk."

Kurt looks up and meets Blaine's hazel eyes and slowly closes his laptop.

Blaine closes the door and crosses his arms, "Could please explain to me why you wouldn't return our calls or texts? It doesn't matter that you told your teacher's, everyone was worried about you, Kurt. You don't disappear like that." He voice gradually rises as he looks at Kurt's emotionless face. "Could you at least pretend to care that your friends were freaking out at the thought that something happened to you? You yelled at Wes for caring about you, Kurt, do you know how messed up that is?"

Kurt did feel guilty about yelling at Wes, "Blaine, the only reason my phone was off is because I needed space from you. I thought it would give us both a chance to cool off."

Blaine's hated all this tension between them, it killed him that Kurt just didn't want to talk to him all those days. "Kurt, I didn't mean the stuff I said. I was worried about Jeff and I didn't like you keeping things from me."

Kurt could hear the regret in Blaine's voice, "Blaine, you have to trust better than that. Plus it wasn't me keeping something from you, it was Jeff."

Blaine nods, "You're right I shouldn't have gotten that mad about that, I'm sorry. I still don't know what that was about, it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Well Jeff told me I could tell you once Nick knew, I just didn't get the chance."

Blaine looks down at his feet, wishing he could be swallowed up, "Kurt I was so stupid, what was it."

"Jeff told me a few weeks ago that he's gay and that he likes Nick. I couldn't just out him."

Blaine hated himself so much for blowing this up, "Kurt, I'm so sorry, of course you couldn't tell me."

Kurt got up and enveloped Blaine in a hug he'd been wanting to give all weekend, "do you still want me around?"

Blaine's shoulder shakes that horribly like a sob, "of course I do," his voice breaking the whole time. "I told you, I didn't mean anything I said. I love you Kurt, I've been dying to tell you that."

Kurt's eyes spring with tears, "Me too, Blaine, I love you." He leans in and kisses Blaine passionately.

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt and looks at his boyfriend lovingly, "Kurt please don't leave like that again. I was so scared, I hate not knowing where you are."

"I went and spent quality time with Mercedes, I went to McKinley on Friday and then spent the day with my dad. Then went shopping."

Blaine looks confused, "Wait you went to McKinley?"

Kurt nods

"See, if that bastard had hurt you, none us would have known." Blaine feeling himself getting angry again.

"Alright you're right, I won't do it again. I'm sorry I put you guys through that. I didn't think you guys would worry so much."

Blaine brings Kurt into another hug, he's so glad they're working things out. "I hate fighting with you so much, baby. I came and found you gone Thursday night and have been missing you ever since. I hate that I knew you wouldn't answer my phone calls, it broke my heart."

Kurt leans back and kisses Blaine softly, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I was just so hurt."

Blaine gazes into Kurt's eyes softly. "I'm sorry too."

They don't say anything else for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. Then Kurt remembers Blaine's comment about Kurt's eating. He decides that Blaine deserved to know the truth.

"Blaine, I know how you said that you hate me keeping things from you. Well I am, but not on purpose."

Blaine brows furrow, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt looks down, not being able to look Blaine in the eye as he tells him his most personal thing, "Blaine, I eat the way I do because I have an eating disorder, I've had it for a while."

Blaine looks at Kurt sadly, "Kurt you're beautiful, you don't need to do that. If you know you have a problem, why don't you get help?"

Kurt shakes his head, "I like being thin, Blaine. It's not like I never eat, just not very much."

Blaine starts pacing the room, "I should have known, I knew there was something behind it. I should never have used it in an argument, that was wrong."

Kurt nods slightly, "Yeah that did hurt a little." Or a lot.

Blaine kisses Kurt lovingly, "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, "Let's just move on from it, honey. We'll both learn from this and know better next time. This is a relationship, we're going to fight sometimes." He rubs the knuckles on Blaine's hands, then his thumb grazes a rough piece of skin, a scab. Kurt frowns and looks down at Blaine's hand. There's an ugly mark, he'd punched someone.

"What's this from, Blaine?"

* * *

Ruh-roh Blaine's in trouble


	8. Chapter 8

I had to do a Halloween one :)

I don't own anything besides this computer

* * *

Kurt decides to repeat himself when Blaine doesn't respond.

"Blaine what is this from?"

Blaine continues staring at his feet, mumbling something to himself.

Kurt looks at Blaine pointedly, "what was that?"

Blaine repeats himself in an almost silent whisper, "Fight club."

Kurt has no idea what fight club is but it didn't sound good. "What's fight club?"

Blaine really didn't want to discuss this with Kurt when they'd finally just made up, plus he really wanted to talk to Kurt about his eating two words kept playing in his head, making his stomach drop painfully. He figured there was something going on, he just didn't know how to bring it up without being pushed away.

"Kurt that's really not important right now."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand and puts his hands on his hips,"Please, just answer the question, I opened up to you, just do the same."

Blaine scratched the back of his neck nervously, "it's pretty much what it sounds like, babe."

"So you got in a fight," Kurt couldn't picture his boyfriend being violent, he didn't want to. He's never shown an ounce of aggression, Kurt couldn't wrap his head around Blaine wanting to fight and hurt someone.

"Kurt, I'm not supposed to talk about."

Kurt shakes his head, not clearly not accepting that answer, "Blaine I want you to explain this to me." Suddenly the bitch Kurt was back demanding what he wanted.

Blaine sighs trying to put together what he should say, feeling like this conversation was going to go very badly. "When we were fighting last week, I was really hurt and angry, feeling like you were keeping something from me, I know I was wrong now. But I went to fight club to get rid of my anger so I could talk to you without being so angry, I lost control Kurt."

"So you hit someone because you were mad at me."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, hating to hear the disappointment in his boyfriends face, "But, it's not like that. It's a hobby, like wrestling or boxing. People have never gotten seriously hurt, we just do it to release energy."

Kurt nods slightly, somewhat understanding now, even if he didn't like it. "I'm not mad at you, I think I understand."

Blaine's face shoots up shocked and hopeful, "We're okay?"

"Of course we are, but I want to go next time"

There was no way he'd let his boyfriend come to fight club, no way. "No, Kurt, I don't think so."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, completely set on his decision, "I'm going to the next one"

"Kurt, I'm not letting you go. Fight Club has several rules, didn't you watch the movie?"

Kurt looks at Blaine confused, "what movie?"

Blaine suddenly starts rambling, "Well it was a book first from the 90s, then they made it into a movie. It had a Brad Pitt in it. It's about a guy who couldn't sleep, then he goes and comforts guys with testicular cancer-"

"What the hell?" Kurt interrupts, his anger replaced with amusement listening to Blaine ramble nervously. "lets just watch it then, I assume you have it?"

Blaine nods and quietly walks back to his room to grab his copied version of the movie. He returns quickly and hands the disc to Kurt who already had his tv ready. After turning the movie on, the boys sit together on Kurt's couch. Kurt grabs Blaine's hand in reassurance, which is squeezed in return.

The movie was definitely not Kurt's type of movie to watch, it had this dark gritty texture that always made him feel uncomfortable. But he watched through it to better understand what his boyfriend was doing. He quickly understood that this was Blaine's way of telling him about it, without actually telling him.

Kurt finds himself appreciating Bad Pitt with his spiked up hair, which Blaine notices and pouts quietly in his seat, shoulders slumped. He is slightly relieved when he feels those soft lips on his cheek. Kurt presses another kiss on his boyfriends shoulder before resting his head on it. Later in the film he was glad he did that, making it easy to hide his face. He couldn't help picturing his love being hurt in some of these fights he's watching. He raises his head and sees a very faded bruise on the side of Blaine's face, cursing himself for not noticing it earlier. He moves his fingers across the bruise lightly, making Blaine face him tentatively.

"Blaine, was this Fight Club your idea?"

Blaine nods his head, not saying anything.

"why?"

"Because I was bullied just like you, not as bad, but it made me so angry. I'm not as strong as you Kurt, you came in with your head held high, still proud of who you are. I couldn't do that, I started the club."

Kurt stays silent for a moment, "I'm going to any meeting you go to, Blaine. If you get hurt, and I'm not there…."

Blaine sighs in frustration, resorting to pleading "Kurt, babe you can't go. Please don't fight this, I don't want you hurt."

"Well, I don't want you hurt either," Kurt says almost shouting, tears pooling in his eyes.

Blaine embraces Kurt into a tight hug, "Baby, I really don't want to fight with you. We just made up, can we just let it go, at least for now? I've missed you so much, it physically hurt to be away from you."

Kurt lets it go temporarily and relaxes into his boyfriends embrace. The movie is forgotten as they both drift to sleep in each other's arms.

Blaine wakes up first and hour later and watches Kurt sleep, mesmerized yet again by that beautiful face. Despite the problems they've been having, he can't help but smile at the adorable boy in his arms. Then he hears Kurt's stomach growl loudly. Normally Blaine would chuckle and make a joke about it, but all he could do is wonder when Kurt had eaten last. And how much. Blaine has no idea how to reach out to him about this, he couldn't hide from this situation in a fight.

Blaine shakes Kurt's shoulder gently, "Babe, we need to get up. I'm taking you to lunch, no argument."

Kurt mumbles grumpily into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm not going."

Blaine chuckles amused, he pretty much counted on that response. "Kurt, your stomach just growled, you're hungry."

Kurt's face flushes, "it did not."

"Come on let's go, I think we've argued enough for a little while" Blaine looks at Kurt softly

"Fine"

Kurt in Blaine walk hand in hand into the cafeteria, Blaine's hand tightens when Kurt starts walking towards the salad bar. "Kurt, you need more than a salad. At least give it a try."

If Kurt didn't love Blaine so much, he'd smack him for ruining his diet. But Blaine's happiness was so important to Kurt. "Alright, but don't think I'll like it."

Blaine shakes his head laughing, leans over and kisses Kurt's temple before going to work on his and Kurt's plates. He decides to let Kurt have water, as there's nothing wrong with just drinking water. Blaine carries the plates of pasta to their table to join their friends forgetting that half of them are still mad at his boyfriend for his disappearance.

Wes is the only one who seems to still be holding on to being mad at Kurt. "Hello Kurt, decided to show up twice in one day?" David elbows his friend to shutup, not wanting to see another argument.

Kurt just sat quietly and stared at the heap of food that Blaine put on his plate. He looked at the creamy cheese sauce smothering a whole week's worth of food, he started to feel his hips expand, his thighs stretch at the fat content. He grabbed his fork with shaky hands, and took a moment to look at his friends. He suddenly feels an overwhelming amount of pressure as he sees a table full of people watching he intently. He has felt a strong desire to just run out of the room and never look back. When he looked into Blaine's eyes that are watching him worriedly. Kurt closes his eyes and brings a fork full of pasta to his mouth.

Kurt finds himself enjoying the bite of food that he just had. He immediately hates himself for liking the food and dreads the moment he looks into the mirror again. He wishes he never opened up to Blaine about this, now Blaine's guilting him into getting him fat again. He shoots Blaine a bitter glare before taking a few more bites. He hears the soft voice of his boyfriend bringing him out of another mental warfare.

"I love you, Kurt, you're so beautiful." His eyes were smoldering with sincerity. He interlaces their fingers, rubbing his thumb encouragingly.

Kurt blinks back a few tears and finishes about a half of his food, his stomach full for the first time in a year. His appetite was small because of his stomach shrinking over time. Kurt tries to stop himself from feeling sick from the sudden weight of his food. Still painfully aware of the eyes watching him, he keeps a mask of nonchalance on his face.

Blaine subconsciously knows to not say anything about the amount of food Kurt ate, not wanting to upset him. He was going to do some research later to find out how to help him more. But he felt encouraged by watching Kurt eat as much as he did. It was definitely an improvement. He stops watching Kurt and started eating his own food hoping the rest of them would do the same, and they did.

Jeff decides to break the silence pleasantly, "So Kurt, what did you do with your weekend at home, did you enjoy yourself?" He smiles at Kurt hoping to ease his discomfort.

Kurt, relieved for a something to do besides look at his plate, he looks at Jeff with a genuine smile, "It was a very nice weekend, I had some much needed girl time. I went back to my old school for a day, then also spent time with my family and went shopping with my best diva."

Every chuckles at Kurt for his need of girl time. Jeff looked at Blaine concerned, "Kurt were you okay at McKinley, no one hurt you?"

Kurt shakes his head, "Don't worry Jeff, everything went great."

Wes mumbles something and leaves to room irritably.

Kurt sighs, "I do understand you guys being mad, I'm sorry I took off like that. I won't do it again, I really needed to get away for the weekend. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"It's okay Kurt," David says, "Just let one of us know next time. We were about to send out a search party if you didn't come back by tomorrow."

The mood at the table is lightened and everyone starts chatting animatedly about the upcoming competition.

The two boys return to Kurt's room where Kurt immediately steps into the bathroom to see what damage was done by his gorging of food. He sees rolls falling out of his jeans and tears start to trickle down his face. Blaine walks in quietly behind him to make sure he doesn't make himself sick. Watching his boyfriend break down in tears by looking at his reflection made his die a little inside.

"I don't know what you're seeing, Kurt but it's not there. Let's get out of the bathroom and watch a movie, it's going to be okay."

Kurt nods reluctantly and follows his boyfriend to enjoy the rest of his day cuddled up on his bed, sharing a few kisses while watching their favorite movies.

The next day goes smoothly up until Warblers practice hoping to apologized to Wes. Kurt clutches Blaine's hand as the council members approach their tables.

Wes is about to say something when Kurt stands up, "Wes I'm sorry to interrupt bu-"

"Warbler Kurt, I would ask you not to interrupt another Warblers practice, we already lost enough time because of your absence…" Wes spoke to Kurt so formally, Kurt felt himself sadden. There was no 'Kurtie' or other hated nicknames, just 'Warbler Kurt.'

Kurt sits back down heavily and leans toward Blaine, "I just wanted to apologize." Kurt looks at Blaine sadly.

Blaine puts an arm around the other boy and whispers, "He'll come around you, Wes adores you."

Kurt was about to respond when Wes speaks up again, "Kurt I think you should leave if you can't be quiet. I know you could get away with this at your beloved Mckinley, but I would like you to let me finish."

Wes turns to the rest of the Warblers, "…and I will repeat, attendance at the haunted trail this weekend is mandatory, we are a team and we suffer as a team. Now let's get in position for practicing.

Kurt works through the dance routine silently, wishing Wes would let him apologize. But through the rest of the school week, no matter where they were, Wes would not give Kurt the time of day.

Saturday morning found Kurt sitting quietly on a bus on his way to Kings Island for a day of 'fun'. Blaine was sleeping against the window holding one of Kurt's hands in his lap. Kurt enjoyed quiet bus as watched Blaine sleep peacefully. He heart warmed seeing Blaine's eyes flutter a little and the content smile on his face. Everything seems so perfect when he looks at that face. He looked up and felt the sting of Wes chatting animatedly with David and Jeff. Kurt looked away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed comfortably.

Finally they reach the gates of Kings Island and everyone is chatting excitedly and pointing at rides they want to try. Blaine is squirming in his seat like a small child with a huge grin on his face. "Kuuurt, we're here!"

Kurt smiles slightly, "I see that Sweetie."

Blaine refused to allow his to ruin his excitement, "Kurt we're going to have so much fun."

When the bus parks, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him to the front of the bus. Wes informs them of the time they have to meet up at for the haunted trail. The second Wes stops talking, Blaine leads Kurt off the bus practically running to the entrance. He looked so happy, Kurt found himself smiling too.

The teenager at the ticket booth gives Blaine an irritated look before taking his ticket. Kurt laughs as Blaine's smile gets even wider. He watches Blaine's eyes light up in excitement as the walk through entrance and sees all the souvenir shops lined up and the beautiful fountain in the middle, the Eiffel Tower sitting further back looking beautiful.

A particular store catches Blaine's eye and he starts sprinting like a five year old, "Come on Kurt, come over here."

Kurt follows Blaine to this giant candy store called International Candy, and notices that there's a fudge shop connected. Kurt watches as Blaine tries to open the door but it's locked. Blaine looks at Kurt sadly, "Kurt it won't open, kurt I want some candy."

Kurt reads a sign on the door saying that it doesn't open till noon. "Sweetie it's only eleven thirty, they're not open yet. We'll come back."

Blaine's shoulders slump, "I see people in there though, I should knock."

Kurt couldn't hold his laughter anymore, Blaine's childlike behavior was at its highest today, "Honey no, they will hate you if you do that. They're probably cleaning up the store before they open it."

Blaine sighs loudly, "Fine then"

Kurt chuckles lightly, "We could go to the starbucks right there, have coffee and come back."

Blaine pouts on his was to Starbucks, his lip puckering slightly, mumbling quietly. Kurt couldn't make out what he was saying but heard something about candy. Kurt buys them both lattes and they sit at a table.

Blaine's spirits rise more and more as the minutes pass, knowing his beloved candy shop would be opening. Something suddenly sparks in his eyes, "KURT do you think they'll have red vines?"

Kurt giggles, "We'll have to see Blaine."

"I would already know, if they'd open"

Kurt laughs loudly, then he spots Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David coming.

Jeff sees Blaine's pouty face and grins, "What's wrong Blaine?"

Blaine crosses his arms, "I'm waiting for the Candy shop to open."

Nick smiles as Wes, "Us too, we tried to get them to open early and they got pissed. Like really pissed."

Wes looks at the floor sheepishly. Kurt takes the opportunity to rip the gavel out of Wes's back pocket.

Wes's face pales and his eyes widen as he stares at the gavel longingly

The four other boys stifle a laugh at the scene in front of them.

Wes shakenly extends his hand, "Return the gavel Kurt."

Kurt stares at him superiorly, "Step outside with Wes and your gavel remains safe."

Wes raises both hands in defeat, "Okay, just don't hurt it."

Kurt walks outside with Wes following close by.

Kurt turns around and looks Wes in the eye,"I'm sorry Wes. I shouldn't have left like that. You guys are great friends for worrying about me. I truly didn't think you guys would react like that. I was bailing on the Warblers by not showing up and I'm sorry for that too."

"Kurt…"

Kurt continues, "Blaine said some things that really hurt me bad. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself and Blaine. Just between you and me, I didn't truly enjoy myself at all. I spent the whole time hurting, like I know Blaine did."

Wes looks at the ground and nods, "I was just worried, I really thought something happened you. You came in like you didn't even care and I like maybe you didn't care about us."

Kurt tears up a little, "That's not true at all, you guys are some of the best friends I've ever had. I say I'm having girl time when I go to Lima because guys don't hang out with me. They never have until you guys. I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

Wes smiles at Kurt, "I guess I can let it slide this time."

Kurt engulfs Wes in a tight hug, laughing when Wes feigns gasping for air.

Kurt hands over the gavel and the two boys return to their friends.

He walks over to where Blaine's sitting, bends over and wraps his arms around him from behind. He plants a soft kiss to the side of his neck and whispers, "I worked it out with Wes."

Blaine looks at his boyfriend and smiles softly and gives him a peck on the lip, "I knew you would babe."

"Lets got check and see if the store's open."

The six boys walk over to the store and see one of the associates opening the door. Blaine's grin returns as he steps into his personal heaven.

There are walls and walls of candy of all sorts, the little boy in Blaine came back.

Blaine gives Kurt is puppy face, "Kurt will you share some candy with me, we can both pick something."

"Blaine you know I don't eat candy"

Blaine lip puckers out and his pout becomes more pronounced

Kurt sighs," Fine, I'd rather you just choose what you want though."

Blaine practically dances in excitement and takes off towards the candy.

Kurt spends a few minutes just looking at the different things the store had, he couldn't imagine why people would want some of this. He looks over and sees Jeff filling up a giant tube with what looks like pure sugar, he guessed it was like a pixy stick. Apparently he left Blaine alone too long and notices him coming towards him with an armful of different candy.

"Kurt look at all this, I think I'm going to get this." Blaine towards one of the registers

The cashier looks at the pile in his arms and rolls her eyes, "Is that all for you?"

Blaine looks thoughtful for a moment, "Well I didn't see any redvines here, did I miss them?"

The girl shakes her head, "We don't have any."

Blaine chuckles, "Well that's funny. You have every candy but redvines, which are very popular."

She looks at Blaine oddly, "Yeah it's crazy."

Kurt stifles a laugh, "Blaine why don't you pay for your candy and we can go over there to the fudge."

Blaine finishes up the transaction and grabs Kurts hand, "That girl was mean."

Kurt chuckles, "don't worry about her, how about we try some fudge."

They get into the already empty fudge line where they see about twenty different flavors of fudge. A cheery girl behind the counter approaches them, "Hello, would you guys like a sample?"Sudde

Blaine's dapper smile appears, "Yes, that would be fantastic, give me whatever you like the most."

The girl gives Blaine a generous sized sample of a few different flavors.

Blaine eats them happily as they walk back to the candy store where their friends were when they notices Wes bothering the same girl about Redvines.

"Where are the Redvines?"

The girl sighs heavily, "We don't have any."

Wes stares at the cashier in disbelief "What candy store doesn't have Redvines?"

"This one"

The girl walks away, leaving Wes with his own arm full of candy. Wes shakes his head as he watched the girl walk away.

Wes goes to the other side to check out. And to Kurt's amusement he hears Nick asking that same girl about Redvines.

"Hey ma'am, could you help me?"

The girl smiles and walks over to him, "of course"

"Where are the redvines?

Her smile fades immediately, "What the hell, No we don't have any. How about you tell all of your friends while you're at it so I don't have to keep answering the same question." She grumpily walks away leaving into what leads into a storage room.

Nick looks extremely confused, he walks up to Blaine, "Just so you know, there's no redvines."

Blaine shares an empathetic look, "I know, she got mad at me too."

The boys eventually leave, and they sit around a table and spilled there candy on the table and started digging in.

Kurt watched in horror as they put away everything on the table, he then gets a flashback of Blaine whimpering about eating too many redvines and sighed heavily waiting for it to start affecting them.

Eventually the table was cleared of candy, every one looking satisfied. Kurt feels a head rest on his shoulder.

"Kurrrt, I think I had too much candy, I don't feel good."

Kurt chuckles fondly as the rest of the guys started slumping together with belly aches.

Kurt moves to get up and get them real food and water to make them feel better.

"No don't move, I need my cuddle buddy." Blaine snuggles further into his boyfriend

"I can help make you feel better, just give me a minute." Kurt gently pushes Blaine towards David to give him a new pillow. And gets them all pasta and water. It took some convincing to get them to eat it with their stomachs hurting.

Eventually they all start eating and eventually all start getting there happy moods back.

They start riding various rides together, trading partners to ride with. The night goes smoothly till around eight when they gather up for the haunted trail.

Kurt starts feeling anxious about things jumping out and scaring him, this was way worse than a movie. He clutched tightly to Blaine's arm not knowing what to expect.

Wes speaks to the group before they get in line, "Okay guys, we will be in groups up to six so go ahead and form your groups so theres no confusion when we get to the front."

Kurt groups with Blaine and their normal friends to make it easy. The line was moving was too fast for Kurt's liking and his grip tightened on Blaine.

Blaine was kind of upset at Wes for making Kurt do this, he hated Kurt looking so vulnerable. He runs his other hand through Kurt's hair and kissed him on the head, "Babe, they can't hurt you. They can't touch you just remember that."

It didn't seem to ease Kurt's anxiety, he could hear his pulls in his ears as his fright increased.

When they get to the front a vampire steps up to them and looks at Kurt seeing his fear. He does his job and decides to make him even more scared.

He gets right in Kurt's face and opens his mouth threateningly, "Are you sure you're ready for this, if you want you can stay with meee"

Kurt squeals and stuffs his face in Blaine's arm and just shakes his head. Wes looks at him guiltily knowing this was barely the beginning.

Blaine strokes his boyfriends head and leads him through the entrance to the trial. "Kurt you don't even have to look, you can just hide your face the whole time. It's going to be okay"

Kurt nods but even if he terrified, it scares him even more not knowing if there's something horrible inches away from his face. The anxiety of it is too much so he just clutches tightly and faces forward.

He see Wes suddenly stand in front of him with his gavel clutched tightly, he looks back at Kurt, "I'll protect you Kurtie." He looks back in front of him and sees a beheaded mad a foot away with a bloody awe. Wes jumps and shrieks and runs into David's arms. The beheaded man looks satisfied and walks away.

They all walk tentatively for a few feet waiting for the next deadly person. Kurt lets out the next shriek as a man walk up to them with a head they suspected belonged to the last guy. Kurt shivers in fear and disgust.

They next one is a with much to Kurt's relief, he didn't find them as scary.

Kurt grimaces in disgust though at the condition of her skin, "Now that's not the way to take care of your face, what you need to do is-"

The woman yells a curse at Kurt. But the rest of the guys are laughing loudly as Kurt continued giving the woman advice. The witch eventually walked away irritated. Witch's really aren't scary.

Blaine continues laughing fondly at Kurt and holds him closer to make him comfortable again for the next thing. But once Kurt have his beauty advice, he was able to function through the rest of the trail. He was definitely still scared but had more confidence to not continuously throw himself into his boyfriend. He looked back and saw Nick and Jeff holding each other about the same way, looking adorable. Wes was looking back and forth with his gavel out for protection. David was just walking through nonchalantly, if he was scared he definitely wasn't showing it. Blaine had been so focused on comforting his boyfriend, he didn't have a chance to get scared, which was perfectly fine by him. He never understood people's desire to be scared, either way, he didn't mind.

They eventually reached the end and Kurt let out a huge sigh of relief, "Can I be done with Halloween now."

Wes nodded happily, "Thanks for being a good sport Kurt, you did great."

Kurt smiled back appreciatively

Now that it was dark, all the rides and the Eiffel Tower were lit up beautifully and they found themselves going back to some of their favorite rides. When the boys exit, they find the sidewalk was very foggy, you couldn't see your own hand in front of your face. Kurt immediately reached for Blaine but didn't feel him anywhere. Suddenly a dead person starts looming towards Kurt. Kurt starts to panic and instead of calmly waiting for him to target some one else, Kurt starts running. To his horror, the dead being started chasing him. Kurt lets out a shriek, his heart racing as realized he had no idea where he was going. He suddenly hated Kings Island.

Blaine didn't know right away that they lost Kurt, they were all trying to walk through the foggy sidewalk. When Blaine sees a Halloween character standing near, he immediately searches for his boyfriends hand. When he doesn't find him he shouts his name concerned, "Kurt"

The other boys look around them trying to find the missing boy. The amusement park was loud and they were having trouble hearing their own voices.

Kurt is surprised at his stamina as he continues to run, forgetting how ridiculous running is. Tears form in his eyes as he looks around for Blaine but not being able to see anything. Kurt finally sees the group of souvenir shops and runs in and the dead guy walks away grinning to himself.

Kurt digs into his pockets and shakily pulls his phone out and sees a message from Blaine

To Kurt: Where are you, I'm sorry we lost you babe –Blaine

Tears form in his eyes from being so scared, he tells Blaine what store he's in and waits. He watches as people scare each other in the blindingly thick fog.

To his relief, Blaine comes running in and embraces him tightly, "Kurt I'm so sorry, I couldn't see anything and there were all these people in costumes everywhere and it was loud and we couldn't find you. I'm sorry I should have been holding you," Blaine's voice is breathy from running

Kurt just shakes his head "It's not your fault, this dead this came at me and I panicked and I ran away and he was chasing me and wouldn't stop until I came in here."

Tears invaded Kurt vision again, "It was so scary, it was stupid though, I shouldn't have ran away like that."

The rest of the guys stumble into the store and let out a sigh of relief.

Wes looks at Kurt's face and realizes that he's had it. "Kurt, I didn't know that they let them scare people everywhere in the park like that. I thought it was just in the trail."

Kurt shakes his head against Blaine's shoulder, "It's okay, really. I think I'm done for the night if you don't mind. I can just hang out in the stores if you guys want to stay."

Wes looks at his watch and sees that its almost ten, "well fireworks are going off in fifteen minutes, I'll have us all meet in the parking lot to watch from there, then we can head back to Dalton, sound good?"

Kurt nods gratefully and looks at Blaine, "Is there anything you wanted before we go?"

Blaine shakes his head, "I'm ready to be done with the day."

Kurt puts his face back into Blaine's arm until they get through the exit to leave. They get to the bus and wait for the others. Kurt leans tiredly against Blaine, suddenly exhausted from all his energy being drained by being so scared.

He barely notices the beautiful fireworks as his eyes grow too heavy, he swears he's never been that tired before.

He vaguely feels being lifted into Blaine's arms and being carried to their seats.

Blaine holds his boyfriend the whole right, planting soft kisses on his head every now and then. He's pretty this was the best part of the day.

* * *

I really wanted it to be at the Kings Island Halloween Haunt. I actually used to work at Kings Island in the previously mentioned candy store (that job really does suck) and also because glee mentioned Kings Island once, but for an event that doesn't exist anymore. Don't ever work there! BTW The part where Kurt gets chased around actually did happen to me one day, it was horrible, but a funny story for sure :) I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Everything went back to normal at Dalton after Halloween. Wes and Kurt went back to being friends, maybe even closer than they were. Kurt missed Wes's crazy antics more than he thought. Finally with midterms being over, the only thing they were worried about were Sectionals. This meant all the Warblers spent most of their time practicing for the upcoming competition. Luckily for Kurt, the Warblers wouldn't be up against the New Directions. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. After the stress of the exams, everyone had a burst of energy, having less do with their time. This can be a good or bad thing when it comes to a school full of boys.

Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt them morning before breakfast, so he just went without him. Sometimes his boyfriend got caught up with his hair or moisturizing routine. Blaine smiled to himself thinking about the other boy fretting over his hair. He was in his Kurt World again, completely ignoring his friends' usual banters. Suddenly the mood changes as Blaine hears a quiet, "uh oh" from one his friends. Blaine looks up and sees a venomously angry Kurt walking towards them. Blaine immediately rethinks everything between them trying to decipher if he had done something, he really couldn't think of anything. The murderous look in Kurt's eyes shivers down his back.

As he gets closer Blaine notices Kurt's skin is colored oddly. Well most of him is covered in his uniform but he saw bright pink splotches on his hands and his neck, somehow his face still looked perfect. He looks at his friends for a guilty face or maybe amused, but their faces were all equally frightened.

Blaine decides to act like he doesn't see it and greets Kurt with a bright smile, "Good morning, Babe."

Kurt studies Blaine's face for a moment and realizes Blaine is innocent of the heinous prank he just endured. He had woken up early in a very happy mood. He was singing quietly to himself, smiling at the thought of seeing Blaine in an hour's time. Even though he already sees him every day, he doesn't take a moment for granted with his boyfriend. He sighs happily as he steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around him. Everything seemed fine as he dried his skin the towel until he actually looked down and saw what was happening. The more he used the towel the pinker he seemed to get. His hands are shaking as he drops the towel to the floor. Kurt jumps back into the shower to scrub whatever that is off, but it just wouldn't come off. He looks at his bathroom floor and sees pink smudges coming from his towel. Kurt frowns in confusion, how could pink be coming out of a black towel? "Good morning boys, would someone like to tell me what the hell is all over my skin?" He watches as all the guys stare down at their food, not responding.

Kurt looks at Blaine's face one more time, feeling the anger build even more. "Well I hope whoever did this is prepared to handle the bitch that I'm planning to be until I find out, and of course, devise a proper revenge." Without waiting for a response, Kurt sashays out of the cafeteria, leaving five very scared boys.

Blaine stares wide eyed at the spot where his boyfriend was just at, "Guys, did one of you do something to Kurt?"

"It was me"

Blaine stares at David in shock, "wait really?"

David sighs, "Yeah, me and Wes have been pranking each other all week and I wanted to prank Kurt so bad." David was inwardly patting himself on the back for a well devised plan, it did work.

"What did you do"

David couldn't keep the smile off his face, "I put powdered food dye on his towel."

Even Blaine found the idea funny, if had been anyone else, it would probably be fine. "What will Kurt do when he finds out?"

David shakes his head, "Dude, he's your boyfriend. Maybe you should go calm him down, maybe help him get it off."

Blaine laughs at his friend's desperation, "David, it's called dye for a reason, it's not just going to wash off."

"Oh"

Blaine decides to give Kurt time to cool off, he was ready to handle the anger that Kurt had ready. "I'll just talk to him at lunch, and I think you guys should all give him a little space. I've never seen him that angry."

They all nod in agreement and go back to eating their breakfast but in silence this time.

Blaine decides to wait for his boyfriend right outside of his classroom to walk him to lunch. Hoping to find a more subdued Kurt. But just then Kurt storms out of his class grumpily.

Kurt immediately out his arms around Blaine tightly, "you didn't do this did you?"

Blaine shakes his head, "No, I know how important your complexion is to you"

Kurt already knew it wasn't Blaine, but he smiled into Blaine's shoulder, "I will get whoever did this"

Blaine smiles fondly at Kurt's sassiness, "I know you will. So how bad is it really?"

Kurt nods into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm pink everywhere, like neon pink. It won't come off, Blaine."

Blaine holds him a little tighter,"It's just a prank, baby. It'll come off."

Kurt sighs and looks into his boyfriend's eyes, "You know something."

Blaine shakes his head, "No… no I don't, I had nothing to do with this."

Kurt's eyes narrow, "But you know who does."

Blaine nods quietly

"Who was it Blaine, and what the hell is on my skin?" Kurt wasn't mad anymore really, he just wanted to a little playful revenge.

Blaine was having a mental battle, not wanting to rat one of his best friends out, but Kurt was ruthless when angered. "David, food coloring." He kept it short and simple.

Kurt leans in and kisses the other boy softly on the lips, "Thank you, Sweetie." Kurt lets go a saunters down the hall, hips swaying a little more than usual. Blaine knew this was bad, so he follows his boyfriend to the cafeteria.

When he reaches the cafeteria, Kurt is sitting at the table with his normal salad, David hadn't made it in back yet. Blaine gets his food and joins his boyfriend, wondering what he was up to.

"So what are you planning, Kurt?"

Kurt smiles sweetly, "I'm just considering my options."

Nick and Jeff watch Kurt warily, not liking the calculating look on his face. Kurt suddenly gets up, having decided what his payback would. He smiles down at his boyfriend, "I'll see you in class, I have something to take care of." Kurt gets up and throws away his half eaten salad.

Nick stares down at his food, "Thank god I had nothing to do with that"

Blaine and Jeff nod in agreement

Jeff frowns, deep in thought, "on a more serious note, we have to something about Kurt's eating. It's like he doesn't think we notice. Blaine, have you said anything?"

Blaine sighs frustrated, "of course I have. But he keeps changing the subject when I do. I'm beginning to think that's why I haven't met his family yet. He doesn't want me to talk to them about it. I would do it anyway, but I have no idea how to get ahold of them. I want him to get help, but it's like he's just not interested."

Jeff looks sad for a moment, "I just don't want anything to happen to him."

Nicks shakes his head, "None of us do, but how do you get him help if he won't even talk about it?"

The three boys look at each other worriedly and leave the subject for the moment, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile Kurt has already made his way into David's room, spotted his laptop immediately and got to work.

He made a screenshot of the desktop, then deleted all of his shortcuts. He made the toolbar invisible and then made the screenshot his background. If he did it right, David will open his laptop and not be able to click anything and think his computer is frozen. Kurt smiled at his genius and made it way to class, getting there right on time. He smiles at his wary boyfriend and sits next to him.

Blaine leans over to the other boy, "What did you do?"

Kurt reaches over and rubs Blaine's arm, "Nothing Sweetie."

Blaine shakes head, knowing war had just begun.

Kurt and Blaine make their way to Warbler practice a few hours later, Blaine keeping his guard up, not knowing what his boyfriend did. Or if David even knew yet.

Kurt sits innocently at their normal couch, holding his boyfriend's hand, smiling softly.

The council comes in and Wes gives Kurt a frightened look, not at all liking that smile. He whispers over to David who's head pops up immediately, eyes widened. Kurt gives him an even scarier smile and then winks, just to frighten him more.

David's face pales a little but says nothing as Wes calls the Warblers to order.

They get to work on their songs, David keeping his eyes on Kurt the whole time, not knowing that revenge was already done. At around five, Wes dismisses practice but just before Kurt interrupts.

His hand high in the air, "Wes, if I may?"

Wes nods, somewhat amused, knowing what this was about.

"I would like to officially declare war on David. I just thought I'd make an official announcement." He looks into David's worried face and smiles, "That's all for now."

Everyone hurries to get out of the room, not wanting to have anything to do with this war, until Wes who hurries over to Kurt's side. "Kurt we must talk alone," Blaine watches confused as Wes pulls Kurt into the hallway. "Kurt, Me and David were already at war when he pranked you."

"Which means?" Kurt doesn't know where Blaine going with this.

"It means we're on the same side, we could join forces. We're both smart, we could take him down, let's do it shall we?" Wes extends in hand to his friend to seal the deal.

Kurt takes his hand smiling, "This should be fun. I've already done something back" Kurt explains his revenge to an impressed Wes. Blaine steps out of the choir room, watching as the two boys shake hands conspiratorially. "Oh gosh, this is going to end very badly," He waits for Kurt to walk with him to dinner.

The three boys walk into the cafeteria and join their friends. And immediately, Nick and Jeff grab each other's hands, Nick not wanting in this war, "Jeff and I are neutral in this war."

Jeff nods fervently, he hated pranks anyway, he would prefer everyone just be happy and get along.

David see Wes and Kurt nod to each other, like they were up to something, he frowns, "Oh no, you two have joined forced and I have no partner." Wes was usually his partner in crime. Nick was good at pranks, but wants no part in it. He looks at Blaine who was stuffing his face, not even paying attention.

Wes and Kurt smile at each other, very pleased with David's terrified face.

There's no way David was doing this alone, "Blaine!" Blaine shakes his head immediately, "no way… I couldn't prank Kurt, look at him David."

David looks over at the face of evil and turns back to Blaine, "Blaine, you have to. Are you going to leave on my own?"

Kurt reaches over and whispers into Blaine's ear, "you wouldn't do anything to me would you," he kisses his boyfriend just under his ear making Blaine blush furiously.

Blaine looks into David's pleading eyes, hating how torn he was. He loved prank wars, but he loved when Kurt did that think under his ear even more. He looks into Kurt's loving eyes, "What about Thad?"

David hadn't thought of that, "I'll ask him."

To Thad: Can you help me out with this war with Kurt, Wes is his partner now and I don't have one

From Thad: No way, Wes AND Kurt? No that's like the perfect pair, you might as well admit defeat.

From Thad: Unless you can get Blaine, but get him alone. You know how Kurt obsessed he is

To Thad: Yeah I already made the mistake of asking in front of Kurt, Kurt seduced him out of it

From Thad: Just try again later, remember, Blaine wants everyone happy. He won't want to disappoint you.

To Thad: Yeah I'll try that

The boys eat their dinner like nothing was wrong. Every once in a while David stares at Blaine in hope who just looks back at him, not knowing what to choose.

After dinner, Kurt leads his boyfriend into his him and engulfs him in hot kisses. He pushes Blaine against the door and starts kissing up and down his neck. He pulls Blaine's blazer off and opens a few of the top buttons of his boyfriends shirt. Blaine move to remove Kurt's blazer and realizes he could see the pink through Kurt's shirt. He stifles a laugh, but not being able to hide it from Kurt. Kurt looks down and sees the pink and glares at Blaine, "You find this funny, do you ?"

Blaine shakes his head fervently, "No babe I was just surprised."

Kurt pulls his blazer on, much to Blaine's dismay, "I don't think we'll be doing that again until this is gone."

"Aw come on no, I'm sorry I laughed." Blaine loved making out with Kurt, especially when he got that hot.

Kurt leans in and gives Blaine another searing kiss, "I'll still make out with you, but my blazer stays on. I didn't say anything about yours."

"Fine, at least I can still kiss you." Blaine couldn't blame him for not wanting to show his skin being like that. Especially to the guys he's dating. Even though now that he thinks about it, he's never seen his boyfriend shirtless and they've been dating two months. Not that Blaine wanted pressure Kurt. Blaine was ready to go a lot farther with Kurt, only Kurt. But Blaine wants his boyfriend to be happy, no matter how long he had to wait.

The two boys spend the next twenty minutes just kissing and enjoying each other's presence. Blaine was in bliss until his phone vibrates, he sighs and reaches for his phone.

From David: Could you come to my room? Something's wrong with my computer, Wes couldn't figure it out either

Blaine curses David for interrupting his Kurt time. "Kurt, babe I have to help David with something"

Kurt pouts, "With what?"

"I don't know something about his computer, even Wes can't fix it."

Kurt applauds himself but continues to pout so Blaine doesn't know something is going on, "Fine, but you better come back here."

Blaine buttons up his shirt and smirks flirtatiously, "I promise." He reaches over and kisses Kurt lightly before leaving. He steps into David's room, spotting David at his desk fretting over his computer.

"What's going on David?"

David turns in his seat, "My computer won't let me click on anything. I've tried restarting it a few time, Wes can't figure it out either."

Blaine frowns and walks over to try and clicks on the start button, but nothing happened. Blaine isn't overly smart when it came to computers so he didn't know what to do.

David starts freaking out, "My parents are going to kill me, they just bought it for me. Even Wes couldn't fix it."

Blaine felt really bad for David, he knew how strict his friend's parents could be.

Blaine hits the Windows button as a last ditch effort, and surprisingly the start menu pops up immediately. "David did you try that before?"

"..no"

David clicks on the internet button and it pops up instantly. His computer wasn't frozen at all. He notices that when the start menu pops up, a second toolbar comes up from underneath. He right clicks on his desktop, clicking the display option button, then seeing that his desktop was his background? When he changes it, the desktop is completely bare of shortcuts. There was only one explanation, and both boys knew it.

"Kurt," They both say in unison

Blaine smiles proudly at his boyfriend's clever prank, "This is so Kurt."

David glares at Blaine, "You in, Blaine?"

There was no way Blaine could make David do this alone, he nods reluctantly hoping Kurt won't take this badly. He really can't imagine pranking his boyfriend, it seems mean. "I guess, but no hurting Kurt."

David laughs, "We're not going to hurt anybody, we're all still friends. Do you have any ideas?"

Blaine smiles back, "Yeah I think I do, but let's have Wes be the next target."

"Sounds great."

Early the next day Wes finds himself unable to get out of bed, his whole body was covered in a tight plastic. He starts to panic in his tight confines and falls off the bed. He sees his phone, but his arms bound tight to his side. He looks over and sees David taking pictures and laughing. Then he sees Blaine standing in the doorway laughing hysterically. The two boys leave Wes struggling on the floor and head to breakfast.

They walk smugly to their usual table, spotting a tired looking Kurt sitting with Nick and Jeff. Blaine greets Kurt with a kiss on the cheek and smiles brightly at his boyfriend before sitting at the table.

Kurt immediately notices the different energy coming from the two boys and with Wes being absent, he knew something was up, "Where's Wes?"

David grins at Kurt, "He's busy at the moment. And by the way your boyfriend was quite the hero yesterday after your little stunt with my computer."

Kurt looks over at Blaine who was pointedly avoiding eye contact, "Have you joined David, Blaine." Which Blaine nods at, hoping Kurt wouldn't get mad.

Kurt cups his boyfriend's face and leans in very closely as if to kiss him, their lips touching just slightly. Kurt whispers softly into Blaine's ready lips, "I am really going miss being this close to your face, sweetie." Kurt brushes his lips against Blaine's just slightly and then pulls back leaving a very flustered Blaine.

Blaine remains frozen in place, not accepting the fact that his boyfriend won't be kissing his boyfriend throughout this stupid prank war he got drug into. "But Kuurrrt," Blaine whines. He officially hates this week.

Nick and Jeff are laughing at the scene in front of them, enjoying their neutral positions in this situation. The smile at each other and kiss gleefully. Blaine glares at the betrayal in front of him.

David decides to defend his teammate, "Kurt you can't do this to a guy, it just ain't right."

Blaine nods hopefully at Kurt. But Kurt remains set on his decision, he gets up and does his best sashay out of the room knowing full well that Blaine would be watching.

When Kurt steps through the doorway, Blaine drops his head into his hands, "I hate you, David." Blaine pouts the rest of the morning knowing Kurt is always true to his word.

Kurt went straight to David and Wes's room and finds Wes wrapped up in Saran Wrap. Kurt rushes over and frees him. "Looks like it's our turn again."

Kurt and Wes smile at each other and start devising their next plan.

Blaine makes his way to lunch with a smile his face in the hopes that he might at least get a kiss on the cheek. He sits next his boyfriend and grabs his hand, "Hi baby."

Kurt smiles sweetly at him and goes back to his salad. Nick and Jeff laugh at Blaine's dejected face and embrace each other happily.

"Can I just have a small kiss?" Blaine asks in a small voice

Kurt shakes his head, "Sorry Blaine."

Blaine sighs and starts eating his lunch and Kurt chats with their friends. Then he feels Kurt release the hand he was holding. Blaine was about to protest but then feels the hand on his knee. Blaine's whole legs starts to heat up as Kurt's thumb rubs different shapes on his knee. Blaine looks at Kurt who's talking to Jeff like nothing is going on. And then his breath hitches as his boyfriend's hand slowly begins to rise higher up his leg and starts rubbing his mid-thigh. Blaine's face turns a bright red, he feels the heat crawling up his neck. Kurt smiles nonchalantly at a joke Nick just told, but secretly at Blaine's face. And then he rises his hand even higher, rubbing softly over his leg before giving a small squeeze, making his leg jump a little. Then Kurt's hand turns, dipping his fingers just slightly into the waistband of Blaine's pants making Blaine's entire body shoot up. His leg hits the bottom of the table, catching everyone's attention.

Kurt's hand was already back in his own lap, Kurt looks at his boyfriend in fake concern, "What's the matter Blaine?"

Nick and Jeff staring in disbelief as Blaine glares at Kurt, "Oh my god, Kurt I can't believe you"

Kurt continues his innocent act,"I'm just eating my lunch, sweetie"

Yeah for once, Blaine thinks before mentally slapping himself. "You know what you're doing, Kurt. This is just mean." Had they been in his bed, he be all for what just happened.

Kurt nods, "You're right, I'll keep my hands to myself for now on."

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was torturing him like this, "Kurt no, come on. Don't do this to me."

Kurt was about to respond but the bell rang.

They two boys go through their classes without any trouble, Kurt decided to let Blaine cool down. Plus, he didn't really want to get Blaine in trouble with his teachers by setting him off any more. So decided to go full out in Warblers practice.

This time he lets Blaine walk just slightly in front of him, their hands brush accidentally, Blaine mumbles grumpily to himself. He slumps into his seat. Kurt waits as the council comes in and makes his way over to Blaine whose head was at the same height as Kurt's ass. Kurt steps directly in front of him causing Blaine's eyes pop out of his skull. Blaine clears his throat and sits back in his seat at the very end of the leather couch. The Kurt sits close enough to where their legs are pushed tightly against each other. David looks at Kurt suspiciously but Wes speaks up quickly to get everyone's attention so Kurt could continue.

Kurt leans over and starts breathing on Blaine's neck hotly, Blaine staring intently at Wes but getting more flustered. Kurt starts moving his leg up and down causing an unmistakable friction. Blaine was completely turned on, his heart was pounding in his chest, his body was heating up everywhere. Then to make matters worse, he suddenly feels Kurt's leg rise up and rest across both of his. Kurt was so sexy today, it was irresistible. Suddenly Blaine couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabs Kurt's face and takes both of Kurt's lips into a hot kiss, effectively interrupting Warbler practice. He launches himself on top of Kurt and slips his tongue into his mouth and enjoying the taste of Kurt that flooded into his mouth. Blaine releases Kurt's lips and starts on his neck, nipping and sucking all across his neck having forgotten completely where they were. He knows he had to have left a few marks on his boyfriend's neck. Just as he was about to go back to work on Kurt's mouth David interrupts.

"Um Blaine…BLAINE."

Blaine jumps up and looks around seeing a room full of amused teenagers, Jeff and Nick in hysterics at Kurt's accomplishment. He looks over at the council just in time to see Wes nod at Kurt approvingly.

"Hold on," He looks at Kurt's guilty face, "This was a prank, wasn't it, you did this so I would lose my cool in front of everybody."

Kurt nods, clearly proud of himself. Blaine was very shocked at how seductive he could be. Blaine was secretly impressed with Kurt but refused to show it. He glared at Kurt and sat back down. Kurt didn't look a bit ashamed of his prank as he crossed his legs and folded his hands together primly. He had a constant queen bitch smirk plastered on his face as he shared a pleased look with Wes. He looked at Blaine one more time and winked at him. Blaine looks at David in distress, who nods back to show that he was thinking about it.

At the end of practice, Blaine watches bitterly as Kurt walks arm in arm out of the choir room with Wes. He knew there was nothing to jealous about, he and Kurt have been doing great. But he really wanted some time with Kurt after what just happened. Suddenly David walks up to him, "We gotta end this thing man, it's been very tame so far. Let's do one of the most classic pranks there is."

Blaine knew immediately what David was thinking. He didn't really want to do it to Kurt, but he wanted to end this war, "Lax?"

David nods, "We could make them brownies as a peace offering."

"Kurt won't eat a brownie though David."

"No you're right, but you can get them now where their tasteless and colorless. You can put it in anything, even water."

Blaine nods, "Alright lets do it, it's harmless." The boys make their way out the front gates.

They make their way to the cafeteria just as dinner was starting. David noticed that Wes's favorite Macaroni and cheese was being served, it was generally very runny, so adding a little bit will make no difference. Kurt's would obviously go in his water. The most difficult thing would be pouring it on without being caught by either boy.

Finally Kurt and Wes make their way into the cafeteria, followed by Jeff and Nick walking hand in hand. Kurt makes his way over first, greeting the two boys pleasantly, David starts talking animatedly with Kurt about the competition next week. Telling him that we would definitely be winning. While Kurt's attention was on David, Blaine dumped the fluid into Kurt's water bottle.

Wes walks over to the table with Jeff and Nick. Wes was talking to them about another horror movie he wanted to see. Kurt starts listening nervously, Blaine takes the opportunity to distract Kurt.

"So Kurt to you have a lot of homework today?"

Kurt shakes his head, "No I've really gotten the hang of the work here. I'm just going to have a relaxing night in my room, you want to come with me after dinner?"

Blaine nods vigorously, having forgotten he'd slipped a laxative into his boyfriend's drink. "I'd love to hang out with you later, babe."

Kurt smiles sweetly and starts eating his lunch. Blaine watches as David slips his flask over Wes's food with anyone else noticing. Now to sit and watch the show. Blaine sees Kurt coughing, he'd choked on a piece of lettuce, he grabs his water bottle and drinks about half the bottle at once. Blaine wasn't surprised to see Wes going to work on his dinner, not even paying attention to what it was.

It took a lot longer that Blaine thought it would, to start taking effect. In the movies it was instantaneous, but it's been over ten minutes. David and Blaine frown at each other in confusion. Another twenty minutes later, finally Wes gets up and runs out of the cafeteria. Blaine hides his amusement by hurrying through his dinner. The other boys barely looked up, used to Wes's crazy behavior. Even Kurt just shrugged, figuring he left his gavel somewhere or something.

Kurt was walking to his dorm with Blaine when he started feeling an intense pain in his stomach. It was the most painful thing he ever felt, it was like his stomach was in flames. He suddenly stops, gripping his stomach tightly. His whole body felt shaky as he starts stumbling instead of walking. He hears Blaine saying something but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Somehow he makes it to his room and beelines to the bathroom, where his stomach empties violently into the toilet.

Blaine frowns as Kurt gets sick in his bathroom, that's not how it's supposed to happen. He was just supposed to go to the bathroom, not get sick. His chest starts twinging as the guilt starts settling in. He rushes over to Kurt and rubs his back in comfort. And then to his horror, tears start streaming down Kurt's face as he looks at Blaine with a pained expression. "Blaine, it hurts really bad. I don't what happened." Blaine suddenly just wanted to die as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to hurt you."

Kurt looks at Blaine confused, "You did this?"

"We put laxatives in your water and Wes's food. Kurt I thought it was just an innocent prank."

Kurt reaches a hand out, "Help me up?"

Blaine immediately moves to pull Kurt up, but the motion makes Kurt sick all over again. But since Kurt didn't have anything left in his stomach, it was a severely painful dry heave, almost taking all of Kurt strength away from him. Then Kurt falls against Blaine, not being able to hold himself up anymore. Blaine picks Kurt up and carries him to bed. "Kurt, I'm so sorry for this. I swear I didn't think it would hurt you like this. In the movies, they just rush to the bathroom like Wes did, and everyone laughs and then he comes back out and it's fine."

"I know Blaine, it was an honest mistake. I'm glad you were honest about it, really. I don't know how I'll ever eat salad again after throwing it up like that, though." Kurt smiled, he wasn't mad at them. He knew it was innocent, he couldn't honestly be angry with Blaine after he tortured him the whole day. So instead he reached over and took Blaine's hand and moved him closer but it felt so heavy. His stomach started to twist painfully again, this time even worse. He tries to get up but falls to the floor roughly, Kurt suddenly hated how tall that bed is.

Blaine bands over worried, "Kurt baby, are you okay, do you need help. Should I take you to the nurse."

Kurt shakes his head and then he starts dry heaving. The pain was excruciating, this was worse than any stomach virus could hope to be. Suddenly he feels something coming out as he vomits some more.

Blaine starts getting terrified when blood started trickling out of Kurt's mouth. Then suddenly there's a knock on the door and Blaine rushes to it where David is standing with a grin on his face before he sees Kurt lying on the floor with blood dripping down his shirt. "Oh my god, no, did we-"

"Yes, David but I need to get the nurse immediately. Please David."

David nods and sprints down the hall as quickly as possible.

Blaine rushes back to Kurt having no idea what to do. Tears start pouring down his own face, "Kurt I'm so sorry."

Kurt just nods, unable to speak as his stomach starts again. He was trying to keep his pain to himself, not wanting Blaine to get more upset. Suddenly the Nurse walks in "Oh heavens darling, what happened?"

Blaine opens his mouth to speak but Kurt speaks out in a weak voice, "I took some laxatives, to lose weight, I'm sorry."

The nurse shakes her head, feeling around on Kurt abdomen "You teenagers do the worst things to your bodies. It looks like your stomach is inflamed, you narrowly escaped a trip to the Emergence Room. You overdosed, Mr. Hummel, it could have been much more serious. Let's get you cleaned up and in comfortable clothes, I don't want to have to see you like this again." The nurse gives him a stern but caring look.

The nurse kicks the other two boys out to help Kurt dress into pajamas. The moment Blaine reached the hallways, he burst into tears, "I overdosed my boyfriend David. You know how that sounds? I'm the worst boyfriend ever, now he's going to break up with me. I love him David."

David looked just as upset, "I'm sure he won't, look at how he took the fall for you. He must really love you to do something like that."

Blaine nods, not totally convinced. He really hated himself like he never has before. What did she mean by it could have been worse, had he almost killed him? The thought terrified him, he was suddenly feeling sick too.

The nurse came out and smiled gently at Blaine and David, "Boys, I think one of you should stay with him to make sure nothing else happens. He seems to have lucked out, the blood was just from the inflammation. He doesn't have any internal damage. Try to keep a close eye on him though, he's awful skinny. Make sure he drinks plenty of water, and try to get him to eat soon. One last thing, "Why is his entire body a neon pink, I'm very curious."

David stares at the ground, ashamed, "I may have put powdered food coloring on his towel."

The nurse giggle, "You boys, well I'd better go in case someone else gets sick." She walks away leaving the two boys to feel guilty.

David looks at Blaine, "I'm going to go in there and apologize while you go get dressed, looks like someone's having a sleep over." He pats Blaine on the shoulder and enters Kurt's room and sees him lying weakly in bed.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt's voice was extremely hoarse from all the vomiting.

"He went to change his clothes, the nurse wants someone to stay with you to make sure you're okay. We figured you would want him. Kurt I'm really sorry, if you want to be mad at someone please be mad at me. I started this whole thing, and the laxatives were even my idea. I never would have done had I known, I feel terrible Kurt."

Kurt smiles at David, "I know, it's fine. The pranks were fun, yeah this one didn't turn out great. I'm not mad though, honest."

David had appreciated Kurt so much at that moment, "I can't believe you covered for us, though, that was deep."

"I couldn't imagine you guys getting into trouble, it's so unnecessary. I'll be fine, David," Kurt assures David

"Good, cause Blaine was a mess out there. He thinks you're going to break up with him, which I know is dumb. But he's eating himself up over this out there."

"I know he is, David I accept your apology too. I mean it."

David nods happily, "thanks, man. I'm going to let you rest, I'll see ya in the morning. I'm going to go get killed by Wes for putting his countertenor in danger."

Kurt laughs despite his pain, "Night David"

"Good night." David leaves and goes to find Blaine, who hadn't shown up yet. It doesn't take long, as he's sitting on the floor in the hallway. "Blaine, Kurt needs you in there."

Blaine nods his head and stands up slowly, his eyes still full of remorse. "Does he hate me?"

David shakes his head, "Blaine just go in there. I'm not telling you anything to encourage you avoiding this. It'll be better when you do."

"Alright." Blaine knew he was right, David couldn't make the situation any better.

Blaine walks back into Kurt's room and spots a very pale Kurt laying in bed exhausted. Blaine down sheepishly, "…Hey."

Kurt smiles back, "Hey, come over here, enough of that. Come lay with me,"

Blaine smiles softly and lays next to his boyfriend, still not being able to look at his face, "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I really hurt you."

Kurt rolls over and cuddles into his boyfriend's chest, "It's fine, I just want to sleep for a bit."

Blaine kisses Kurt's head and sighs, "Alright babe, but we need to make sure you drink water, and you'll have to eat something small. The nurse told me to take care of you. And after I practically poisoned you, it's the least I can do."

"I love you, Blaine. I haven't said that recently, but I do." Kurt knew Blaine needed to hear that. He feels Blaine's chest constrict as a quiet sob escapes his lips. "I love you, too, so much. That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced and it was my fault. She said all this stuff about internal bleeding and how you could have been hurt much worse than you were. I overdosed you, I could have really hurt you bad. And then you took the blame, it just makes me feel worse. What can I ever do to make it up to you?"

Kurt reaches up and wipes off Blaine's tears, "just stay here with me and comfort me, and then forgive yourself so we can move on. Because I'd really rather talk about my new found superpower of seduction." Kurt chuckles into Blaine's chest, imagining Blaine's flustered expression.

Blaine shakes his head, "Oh Kurt, you really did get to me today, I must say that has to be my favorite prank of all time."

Kurt kisses Blaine's chest lightly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Blaine shakes his head, "Nope, no more pranks for you, mister. You are here by banned from prank wars."

"We'll see."

Kurt suddenly feels sick again, "Blaine I need a trash can."

Blaine pulls Kurt into a sitting position and picks up the trash can. Kurt starts dry heaving again, another trickle of blood falls from his mouth. Blaine grabs a tissue and wipes Kurt's mouth off and throws in the can before putting it back down. He lays Kurt back down and heads to Blaine's bathroom to get some water, to keep Kurt from dehydrating.

He carries the water to Kurt who takes a few cautionary tips before gulping down the whole glass. "Nothing I should know right?" Kurt wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"What? No…Kurt I –"

"Relax Blaine I was joking, could you fill this up to just have next to bed. Then we can relax and watch a movie."

Blaine immediately does what he's told before gathering Kurt in his arms lovingly. Neither one really made a move to put a movie on. Instead they just laid there embracing each other. Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's chest, his stomach finally relaxing a little, he shortly falls into a deep sleep. At the same time Blaine was quietly thinking of ways to making it up to Kurt after being the world's worst boyfriend. Blaine really does hate this week.

* * *

It's been almost a week since I last updated SORRY, things got craazy, I hope you like this chapter. I have to stop making Blaine be an idiot, I feel bad, he's really having a tough time in this story. I'll probably give him a break next chapter.

That laxative thing happened to a friend of mine in college and she almost went to the hospital as well, it was scary, so don't do that LOL

I hope everyone had a great Halloween I spent mine stuck inside the whole time because of an ugly storm -_- Maybe next year

Until next time :)


	10. Chapter 10

6:30 the next morning, Kurt woke up the next morning feeling mostly better. His stomach hurt a little, and his throat was sore, but it was much better than last night. His favorite part of morning was waking up in Blaine's arms for the first time. He knew he had every right to be mad about what happened yesterday, but they were both clearly sorry. He knew he couldn't torture them about it. He had been pranking them as well and had no intention of stopping. Overdosing someone wasn't certainly not a simple mistake and they all knew it. He looked up and saw his boyfriend sleeping, his eyes darker than usual. he had fallen asleep watching Kurt sleep, intent on watching sleep the whole night to make sure nothing else happened. But at around five in the morning, sleep took over. Kurt reaches up and kisses Blaine's jaw softly before remembering he hasn't brushed his teeth. Kurt starts moving slowly to see if it would trigger anything, but nothing happened.

Kurt gets up and slowly makes his way to the bathroom takes in his reflection in the mirror and groans at how pale he looked. He hurries through brushing his teeth before getting a shower. He instantly feels better after cleaning the previous day off of him. When he gets out he puts on a white sleeveless shirt and his uniform pants. His white button up was stained with blood with no hope of getting cleaned. Kurt sighed and opened his closet to find a similar shirt that could possibly pass as a uniform shirt. Suddenly he hears Blaine's voice, still thick with sleep, "Kurrt." He looks back and sees his boyfriend patting around the mattress looking for him. Blaine suddenly remembers why he's in Kurt's room, he jumps up into a sitting position and starts getting worried, "Kurt, where are you?"

"Blaine open your eyes." Kurt shakes his head amused

Blaine's eyes open painfully due to lack of sleep, "Oh… what are you doing up, and already dressed?"

"Well we do have school today"

Blaine stands up and frowns worriedly, "Are you sure you should go to class?"

Kurt slips on a white, tight, short sleeve, button up shirt before responding. "I'm feeling fine, let's just forget yesterday happened, okay?"

Blaine stares at Kurt in disbelief, "Kurt that's never going to happen."

Kurt sighs exasperated, "Blaine, it was a mistake. It could have been bad but it was just a prank. It's not like you hit me or something.

"No it was worse," Blaine was trying to keep from shouting, "I could have killed you Kurt. You think I'm going to forget that?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, not understanding why Blaine was yelling at him. "Blaine, please, can we stop? I really don't want to fight with you over this," his eyes stinging slightly, Blaine's eyes soften at Kurt's tears.

Blaine realized that he was punishing Kurt for his own mistake, that wasn't right. So instead of getting more upset, he reaches for Kurt and engulfs him in a hug. "I'm sorry baby."

Kurt smiles down at Blaine and kisses him softly on the lips, "That's a good boyfriend." He pats Blaine's head and slips his blazer on and grabs his book bag before squeezing Blaine's hand. "You'd better get dressed sweetie."

Blaine smiles gratefully at his boyfriend, not believing how lucky he was to have him. He was able to get ready in about ten minutes and steps and walks to breakfast with his boyfriend. Kurt meets the concerned faces of his four closest friends. Jeff rushes around the table and hugs Kurt tightly, "I'm glad you're okay. I may have cried a little."

Kurt chuckles into Jeff's chest, "I'll be fine, thank you for the concern though." Jeff glares at Blaine and David, he was a little mad at them for being so reckless with his friend.

Blaine smiles sheepishly back, accepting Jeff for being mad, but then looks over to see Nick and Wes giving him similar faces. He looks down at his food ashamed, "Would it make you guys feel better if I did it to myself?"

"Maybe" Jeff looks at Blaine coldly

Blaine quickly reaches into his pocket pulling out this little bottle of clear liquid. Kurt glares at Blaine warningly, "Blaine I swear, I'll beat your ass if you do this."

"I was kinda already planning to do it, it's only fair." Blaine takes the lid and instead of pouring it into his food like Kurt was prepared for, he dumps it into his mouth. Kurt reaches over and smacks Blaine upside the head really hard causing him to choke and spray laxative all over David's face.

Kurt lets out a relieved breath but continues to glare at Blaine, "Give me the bottle. Now."

Blaine reluctantly gives it to Kurt who gets up and dumps into the trash. He returns to his seat and rubs Blaine's head softly, hoping he didn't hurt him. "are you okay?"

Blaine nods quietly but says nothing.

Kurt goes back to being angry, "Do not do that again, Blaine"

Wes grins at David still scrubbing at his face, "I quite like how this turned out, I'm satisfied."

Kurt continued to glare at Blaine but gets distracted by his phone vibrating.

From dad: Hey kiddo, why don't you come home for the weekend, it's been a few weeks since we've seen you

Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment, he may be angry with him, but this seemed like a good way for them to move on from this stupid situation.

To Dad: Can I bring someone with me?

From Dad: Of course, anything I should know?

Kurt smiled, he knew his dad would automatically know.

To Dad: Maybe

From Dad: Fine, don't tell me anything, I'll see you later

Kurt looks over Blaine who was staring at his hands, "Blaine, you want to come home with me for the weekend?"

Blaine looks up in shock, "You want me to meet you family?"

"Of course I do, we could go now if you want" Kurt wasn't sure if Wes would be okay with it considering Sectionals was next Saturday.

Kurt looks at Wes, "Would you be okay with that?" Kurt gives him a pleading look. "please Wes?"

Wes doesn't look very pleased at first, but both boys had mastered their parts on their setlist, and this could be a good opportunity to work with people who are struggling a little more, "Fine, but be back here on Monday."

Kurt nods fervently and smiles at Blaine, "I'm so excited, you get to meet everybody."

Kurt moves to see goodbye to all of his friends, "Have a great weekend guys. Jeff, could you turn in my paper for me?"

Jeff agrees and pulls Kurt into another hug. Kurt gets up and leads Blaine back to their dorms where they pack up for the weekend at Kurt's house. Kurt couldn't decide what outfits to bring so he fill up a suitcase with about two weeks of clothes. When he returns to the hallway he sees his boyfriend waiting quietly, Kurt frown, "what's wrong Blaine?"

"I'm just nervous, I want your family to like me." He looks at Kurt nervously

Kurt puts his stuff down and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "They will Blaine, just maybe leave out the little ordeal from last night."

Blaine nods in agreement and releases Kurt and kisses him on the cheek. Blaine reaches down and grabs both suitcases, ignoring Kurt's protests and carries them to Kurt car. After the suitcases are safe in the trunk, they make their way to Lima.

Kurt remembered how early they were going to be and his dad usually didn't get off work until around 4 in the afternoon. "Blaine, how about we drop our stuff off at my house and then surprise my friends at McKinley so you can meet them too." Kurt looks over at Blaine excitedly.

There's no way Blaine could say no to that hopeful face, "Sure, sounds great." His nerves get even worse, he hasn't been to public school since middle school.

Kurt grabs onto Blaine hand and intertwines their fingers, "It's going to be fine, Blaine, really."

The two hour drive went much fast than Blaine anticipated. Kurt pulls into his driveway, it was a great house in Blaine's opinion. It looked more like a home than any house he's ever been to. He follows his boyfriend inside and spots a pleasant looking woman stirring something in the kitchen.

Kurt practically jumps in excitement, "Carole!" he runs over and hugs her sweetly. "Looks like you're the first one to meet Blaine."

Carole claps a hand over her mouth at seeing Blaine, "Well isn't he a cutie, Kurt."

Blaine blushes an adorable shade of red and walks across the room to introduce himself, he a extends a hand and puts on his charming smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hummel. My name is Blaine Anderson."

Carole takes his hand and starts cooing at Blaine, "You are the sweetest thing." She pulls Blaine into a motherly hug.

Blaine was very pleasantly surprised by Carole's immediate acceptance, it eased his mind knowing someone already liked him this much.

"What are you making, Carole," Kurt looks into the mixing bowl.

"I'm making a pie for a neighbor down the road."

Kurt smiles, "Good, I thought you were making dessert for later. I'd like to do that if it's okay, I wanted to surprise Finn with his favorite brownies."

Blaine looks at Kurt surprised, "You cook, Kurt?"

Carole smiles at Kurt again, "That sounds wonderful, I'll pick the ingredients up for you if you want."

"Oh Carole it's okay, why don't you just enjoy yourself for the day. I'll take care of it." Kurt knows Carole has a full time job with taking care of Finn and his dad, plus usually she had impossible hours at the hospital to add to it. Carole deserved a day off.

"Are you sure Kurt, you really don't have to." Carole really did want the day off, but felt bad leaving it up to a teenager.

"I'm actually excited to be able to cook for everyone, and Blaine can experience my cooking for the first time. I insist, Carole. We're going to hang out at McKinley and then I'll get everything on our way home." Kurt hugs Carole again.

Kurt grabs their suitcases and takes them upstairs to his room and dumps them down on the floor. Kurt makes his way back down the stairs before realizes he still has his Dalton uniform on still. "Blaine, should we change?"

Blaine shrugged, "I usually just wear this"

Kurt really wanted to change but decides to just suck it up and wear until he's back from McKinley. "Fine, let's just go. But you will not be wearing that all weekend.

Blaine chuckled fondly, he expected as much. In fact, he was surprised Kurt was staying in his uniform.

It only takes them about ten minutes to make it to Kurt's old school, which was a lot bigger than Blaine pictured in his head. Blaine takes a deep breath and unbuckles his seatbelt, before his hand was captured by Kurt's. He looks up to see a sympathetic looking Kurt, "I know you're nervous, me too. It's hard for me to come back here after what happened. But lets go in there hand in hand, that way we're being strong for each other, come one sweetie."

The two boys grip each other's hand tightly as they walk through the double doors into a crowded hallway. To Kurt's disgust, the first people to notice them was a group of douche bags in letterman jackets.

"The homo brought another of his kind to infect our air," Karofsky sneers at Kurt

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand in support, "Excuse me sir, but we have somewhere to be and I'm sure you do too. I'm sure we could finish this discussion another time, thank you very much."

Blaine had a very masked smile on his face as he leads Kurt away from stunned silent group of jocks. Kurt was also unsure what to say to that, "Blaine, what hell was that?"

Blaine just shrugs, "I figured, guys like that would have no idea how to respond to someone being polite. It's not their language." He smiles at Kurt's impressed face and follows as Kurt leads him to a set of lockers where a group of three girls were hanging out. He feels Kurt hopping in excitement at seeing his friends.

Kurt loses control and yells across the hall, "Hey, there's some of my ladies." He yanks Blaine's hand, dragging him over to Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina.

The girls gather him in a group hug, Rachel was almost in tears, "Kurt we weren't expecting you."

Kurt pulls Blaine closerr, "We decided to surprise you, girls this is Blaine."

Mercedes eyes him suspiciously while the other two girls smile and introduce themselves. She hadn't quite forgotten about her best friend crying in her room over him being horrible to him. She crosses her arms and pulls an eyebrow up to intimidate Blaine. "I hope you've learned how to treat my boy by now."

Blaine frowns in confusion, "excuse me?"

Kurt decides to intervene. "Blaine this is Mercedes." He'd forgotten about that fight that was over a month ago. "Mercedes, we're going to go see Mr. Shuester about visiting Glee club today, I'll see you in a bit."

Mercedes glares at Blaine before walking away with Rachel and Tina.

Blaine didn't understand what just happened, "Why does she hate me?"

Kurt continues the conversation while leading him towards the choir room, "Do you remember our first fight. I disappeared for a few days?"

Blaine nods, how could he forget?

"I went to Mercedes' house and I had a sleep over with all the girls and I sorta broke down and cried about our fight and they had to comfort me." Kurt really didn't want his diva to hate his boyfriend, he was going to have to talk to her.

"That explains it." Blaine hated hearing about hurting Kurt enough to make him break down like that.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "I should have warned you, I was hoping they would just let it go. Rachel and Tina did.

The boys walk into 's office inside the choir room.

Mr. Shuester stands up to greet the couple, "Hey, Kurt we've missed you, and who is this?"

Blaine takes initiative and introduces himself, "I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

Mr. Shuester nods in acceptance, "Are you also, Blaine Anderson, the Warbler's lead singer?"

Blaine gives the teacher a proud smile, "That would be me"

"Well it's an honor to meet you, why don't you stop by for glee practice since you're already here. I'd love you two to sing for us."

Both boys agree excitedly before walking back through the long hallways, Kurt decided to give Blaine a full tour, which took about an hour to cover every hall and floor.

"Kurt, why did you stay in your uniform? I know how much you hate wearing it." It had been bothering Blaine the whole time they were there.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Dalton's your safe place, which is why you where your uniform, it makes you feel safe."

Blaine confirms, someone surprised how much Kurt understood him.

Kurt continues, "I figured if you had another person in the uniform, you'd feel more comfortable. I knew coming here would be difficult for you, so it was like my way of supporting you like you supported me just by coming."

Blaine was so touched, he knew how important clothes was to him, but he was willing to give up a day, being able to wear what he wants just to make him more comfortable. It was a small thing to most people, but to Blaine it was his boyfriend showing his love in his own unique way. Blaine finally choked out a reply, "well it worked, I love you too Kurt."

Kurt was kinda scared of doing it, but felt it was so right, he bent down and gave the most passionate and loving kiss either of them had experienced.

Blaine's melted into the kiss, yet again impressed by his boyfriend's strength. This was definitely one of the best kisses Blaine has ever had, a close second to the first one he shared with Kurt. He would have definitely taken it farther if he weren't in the middle of a public school hallway. Kurt slowly releases Blaine's lips and takes a step back and gives Blaine a bright smile. "Look what we have the strength to do when we're together."

Blaine returns the smile and interlaces their fingers, "I think I can put this in my list of favorite moments." Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes flirtatiously, "You'd better repeat that kiss later, that may have been the hottest thing I've seen."

Kurt makes a show of thinking about it, "I'll see if I can make it happen."

Blaine nudges in to Kurt playfully, "you're such a tease."

Kurt winks at him and starts leading him back down the hallway, "Why don't we go somewhere for lunch and come back, I'm not too excited about going back in that cafeteria. We could eat out and get back just in time for Glee club."

Kurt drives them to Breadstix, he finds himself unable to eat the salad he ordered. His mind kept wandering back to last night when he threw up a whole plate of salad. He started to feel queasy thinking about it. But he couldn't dare to eat anything else. He didn't eat much breakfast either, he was starting to get that fuzzy feeling from not eating. It's like his mind was forgetting how to do simple things, like picking up a fork and bringing it to his mouth without dropping it on his plate again. He tried put all of his concentration on his hands to bring up the fork, he was finally able to take a bite off the awkwardly positioned fork. He looks up and sees a pair of hazel eyes watching with a sadness in his eyes. Kurt looks down at his plate to hide his shame.

Blaine runs a hand through his hair, "Kurt, why don't you eat some of mine, I'm worried." He's never seen Kurt this out of it. "I can help you, I want to."

He takes Kurt's fork and fills it with pasta, then brings it to Kurt's mouth. "Please, Kurt I don't like seeing you like this." Kurt rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, sacrificing his dignity.

Ten minutes later, Kurt felt like a bloated mess, Blaine was still trying to stuff more food in his face. "Blaine honey, I'm so full," Kurt grumbles.

Blaine frowns, confused "The plate's not even half eaten, Kurt."

"I'm being completely honest, I'm way too full to eat anything else."

Blaine was happy Kurt's blood sugar was up, making him slightly less afraid. "Babe, don't you ever worry about your health, you know, in the future?"

Kurt wanted to pretend he didn't care, but sometimes he did think about. Especially now that he had Blaine, it made him think of the future more. "Sometimes. it's hard to explain though, I don't think you'd get it."

"Try me. I really want to understand this. I think about it a lot, I worry about you, Kurt. I'm not trying to attack you or anything, I really don't want you to be ashamed about this. But I need to know what's going on in your head that you won't eat anything. You eat just enough not to pass out, I pay attention, I always do. Why do you do this?" Blaine made sure to keep his tone calm through the whole thing so didn't scare Kurt off. But he's ignored the issue for far too long.

"Blaine please drop it, plus I don't see you eating anything," Kurt couldn't help but get a little defensive.

"Kurt, you weren't even able to feed yourself, I had to make sure you were okay. Don't twist this on me."

"We're done talking about this, Blaine, leave me alone."

Blaine sighs, "I really think you should tell your dad or Carole."

"No Blaine, I'm not doing that," Kurt's arms are crossed, Kurt's face was turing ice cold.

"Kurt why did you even tell me, then, if you didn't want help."

"I don't know"

Blaine tries to keep the hurt off of his face, he knows its just the eating disorder talking, he did enough research to know. "Don't shut me out Kurt, please. You can be mad, just don't shut me out."

Kurt looks into Blaine's sincere face, "I just don't want to talk about it, Blaine. I shouldn't have told you."

"I don't know either, but I do know I'm going to help you, whether you want it or not. But we can leave the conversation for now. I want to talk about what song we're going to sing." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I was thinking Perfect from Pink. I always wanted to sing it to you, but I think it's be nice to sing it to each other.

"Let's do it"

About an hour later

"Alright kids," Mr. Shuester greets the glee members,"I have a special treat for you today. All the way from Westerville, we have Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt comes in and sings the beginning, Blaine joining in at the chorus and taking over with the rap. Blaine made sure to make eye contact with Kurt enough so he would know that Blaine was mostly singing to him.

The room of teenagers stood up to clap enthusiastically.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Shuester stands up with the rest of the teenagers. "That's a wrap guys, I'm going to let you catch up with Kurt, I'll you see kids on Monday."

Santana was the first to acknowledge both boys as a couple, "Well aren't you two the sexiest couple to step into my school. Could you two kiss for us?"

Both boys blush and look down at their shoes, Santana laughs at their embarrassment. "Fine but I suggest we all get together tomorrow at my house so we can get to know your hot man outside of this rat hole."

All the New Directions besides Finn and Mercedes start murmuring in excitement over having a 'get together' at Santana's house, that always meant booze and music. Finn was definitely happy for his brother for finding someone who seemed so nice, but he wasn't sure about Kurt being at one of Santana's crazy parties. He was his little brother now, he would have to bring it up later.

Mercedes still wasn't sure if Blaine could be trusted. Being skeptical was her job as best friend. She would have to find a way to get this Blaine guy alone, just to talk of course.

Kurt looks over to Blaine to make sure he was okay with it, "Do you want to do that? We don't have to go if you don't want to"

"No I do, they're your friends I want to know them," Blaine assures Kurt with a smile.

"Sounds great Santana, we'll be there." Kurt turns to address the rest other glee members, "See you guys tomorrow."

They all go their separate ways, and the two boys go to the grocery store to pick up ingredients.

Kurt is pushing his cart down a few aisles, Blaine was suddenly feeling like a married couple, going to the grocery store with Kurt. The thought put a small smile on his face and he looked over at Kurt who had a similar look on his face.

Blaine thought Kurt would just be buying boxed brownie mix, and easy stuff like he would. But Kurt was getting actual ingredients, "Kurt, I can't believe you never told me you could cook. Do you do this a lot at home?"

Kurt shrugged, "It just never came up, and yeah, I started cooking for my dad when my mom died. He never quite figured it out, he needed someone to."

Blaine nods thoughtfully, "So, you're pretty close to your dad then." It wasn't a question, Blaine could tell by the way Kurt talked about him. Blaine was glad Kurt had that.

Suddenly Blaine spots the candy aisle, "Kurrrt, can I get candy?"

Kurt looks into Blaine's pleading eyes, but decided to stay strong, "No Blaine, I'm making brownies, you don't need candy. Plus I was planning to make cookies take back with us for our friends."

"At least let me get redvines, please Kurt?"

Kurt decides to ignore him

"Kurt can I go into the candy aisle?"

Nothing

"Hey Kurt, I'd like to get some candy."

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, trying look avoid Blaine's gaze

"Kurt please"

"Kurt if you think about it, it's only fair that I get to get a treat for myself. Your brother gets brownies, our friends get cookies, I think it's only fair that I can get something," Blaine reasoned, not willing to give up.

Kurt was amused at his boyfriend's persistence, "Sweetie, you're going to be getting some of the brownies and cookies."

Blaine huffed, "I don't see why I can't just get some redvines too." Blaine crosses his arms and steps in front of the cart, not letting his boyfriend pass.

"Oh my god, fine let's go to the candy aisle." Kurt shakes his head, smiling despite himself. He follows Blaine into the candy aisle and watches as his eyes light up. He automatically tosses three packs of redvines into the cart, followed by several other types of candy the Kurt had no idea about.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine smiles sweetly at Kurt and kisses him on the cheek. Kurt returns the smile and pecks him on the lips. Then someone decides to ruin the mood by clearing their throat loudly. The boys look over and see a woman glaring at them, "If you two are going to be disgusting, then do it in private so normal people don't have to see it."

Kurt's face turns red and looks at the floor, embarrassed by the woman's outburst. He feels Blaine's hand grab his, "Well ma'am, thank you for your opinion. But I think I'm going to continue loving my boyfriend, whether it's in my own home or in public, that is my right as an American. I'm saddened to think what your love life must be like if a peck on the lips is disgusting to you."

Kurt stifles a laugh and looks at his boyfriend in shock, but also pride. He forgot all about the stupid woman, instead stared at the man he loved so much.

The frizzy haired woman gives them an even more disgusted look, "You two will burn in hell."

Blaine plasters on his dapper smile, "Well, I'll see you there ma'am."

The woman scoffs and stalks out of the stores mumbling stuff about sin.

Kurt throws himself into Blaine's arms, "I love you so much Blaine, let's get out of here." But first, Kurt reaches down to the shelf of candy and puts them in the cart, he had plans for those. He winks at Blaine's confused face and pays for all the groceries.

The ride back to Kurt's house was quiet, but a happy quiet. When they get home, Kurt rushes through getting everything put away and instructs Blaine to get the candy to his room.

Kurt enters the room, and sees Blaine sprawled out on his bed taking in his scenery, "Kurt this room is so you, I love it." Blaine smiles over to Kurt and watched his walk closer.

Kurt jumps on top of Blain and kisses him deeply and moves his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip before exploring his mouth. Kurt deepens the kiss even more by running his hands into Blaine's hair and pulling him closer.

After several minutes, Kurt releases him and giggles at Blaine's dazed expression.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Kurt reached next to the bed and pulls out some red vines out of the bag, "this is for defending our relationship the way you did. It was hot, and it made me love you even more."

Blaine looks at the redvines, "and how do those come to play?"

Kurt looks at him incredulously, "I'm going to feed you…if that's okay." Kurt opens the bag and pulls one out.

Blaine's eyes widen "O-okay, yeah."

Kurt runs the licorice across Blaine's mouth and whispers seductively, "open your mouth Sweetie."

Blaine opens his mouth and Kurt slides the red vine in just slightly and rubs it onto Blaine's tongue. Blaine's eyes widen even more, what the hell was Kurt doing? "well take a bite Blaine," Kurt caresses his cheek softly.

Blaine takes a bite chews, after he swallows he watched in surprise as Kurt brings the licorice to his own mouth and takes a bite. But instead of chewing, he meets Blaine in another open mouth kisses. Kurt's tongue enters his mouth and leaves immediately. Kurt pulls back and Blaine finds the bite of candy in his own mouth. This would totally disgust him if it were anyone else, but with Kurt it was so hot. He sees Kurt watching him chew the candy with a flirtatious grin on his face. Kurt continues to feed Blaine until to both of their dismay, the bag was empty. Blaine knows he'll never look at a red vine again without picturing Kurt hovering over him and whispering in his ear and feeding him in the most sexy way.

Kurt kisses the curly haired boy one last time before standing up. He feels a tight grip on his wrist, "And where do you think you're going?" Blaine wasn't even close to done with Kurt after that little incident. "I need more kisses."

"Blaine I need to change and start cooking dinner, we can do this later" Kurt grabs an outfit out of his suitcase and changes in his bathroom. He comes back out to a grumpy boyfriend.

"Blaine, if you come with me, you can lick the brownie batter off the spoon." Blaine's face lights up and he grabs onto Kurt's hand happily. Kurt giggles and leads Blaine into the kitchen and sits him on a stool before putting on Carole's apron.

Blaine watches in awe as Kurt expertly mixes the ingredients, not even needing to look at directions. He probably could make a career out of it, but Blaine knew Kurt had other plans. Finally Kurt dumps the batter and puts the pan of brownies into the oven. Kurt hands Blaine the spoon and watches him take a big lick. He's left a generous amount on the spoon to make Blaine happy. Blaine grins childishly, "This is so good," then Blaine stuffs the whole spoon in his mouth. Kurt shakes his head, he doesn't understand why Blaine insists on doing that.

Blaine eyes Kurt mischievously and runs his fingers down the long handle of the spoon. To Kurt's horrow, Blaine rubs the batter on Kurt's face right next to his. Then waits as his boyfriend's mouth opens in protest and wipes the rest of it onto the back to Kurt's bottom lip. Blaine leans in and licks the batter off and enters his tongue into Kurt's welcoming mouth. Blaine humms in delight as he tastes the chocolate in Kurt's mouth. Finally he leans back and smiles thankfully at Kurt.

Kurt grins slyly, "Look what I've started."

Blaine nods, "Well I must say, everything tastes way better in your mouth." Kurt opens his mouth to respond but instead they hear a gruff voice right outside the kitchen.

"what?"

Burt walks in with a grinning Finn.

Blaine honestly couldn't believe his luck, how else would this go? Blaine's face turns to a fiery red, making Finn smile even more. He would definitely be making teasing them about this tomorrow.

Burt was standing there waiting for a response, but both boys were hoping to be swallowed up instead.

Kurt knew it would be his responsibility to break the ice, "Hi dad, this Blaine, he's my boyfriend."

Burt looks over at a very scared boy and holds back a smile, he was never mad. But how else do you respond to hearing a comment like that?

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, and Blaine walks over to Burt and extends a hand, "Hello, s-sir, I'm Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

Burt takes Blaine's hand, he liked him already, "Hello Blaine, why don't you join me and Finn in the living room. Kurt gets fussy when he starts cooking. And I'd really rather you eat off a plate when I'm around." Both Burt and Finn burst into laughter, Burt pats Blaine on the back almost making him fall over. "Let's go kid."

Blaine looks back at Kurt's mortified face and follows Kurt's dad into the living room where the two men are already seated. Blaine sits on the couch across from them and smiles shyly.

"So Blaine," Burt says, "how long have you been dating my son?"

"About two months."

Burt looks surprised, he'd need Kurt to explain that to him "Okay… since you've already been together for a little while, I just want to make sure you're treating him right."

Blaine nods, but decided to be honest "For the most part," He looks down at his hands

"What do you mean, for the first part?" Finn asks, suddenly not sure about this kid

"Well I got kinda mean one time while we were fightin-"

Burt shakes his head, "I'm not asking about arguments between you, if you're a couple that's going to happen. You just have to learn to communicate better which comes with age."

"Well I really want to be honest with you, Mr. Hummel. I did something stupid that could have hurt him bad. We were having a prank war, and me and my friend David against Kurt and Wes, the guy the gave you the tour." Burt nods in acknowledgement, "We slipped laxatives into their dinners last night."

Finn laughed, "Wait, you laxed Kurt?"

Brut was watching Blaine, "What happened, I'm guessing this isn't over."

Blaine shakes his head, "I overdid it and it made him pretty sick."

Burt sighs deeply, teenagers were so dumb sometimes, "I'm not thrilled about this happening, but clearly Kurt is okay. I'm not going to hate you over it so you can relax. I knew these things could happen, sending him to a school full of teenage boys. Just be careful next time. And I appreciate the honesty, it's admirable."

Blaine was elated that Kurt's dad was so understanding, this was way more than he was expecting, "Sir I'm really glad you think so. But there's something else you should know. I think it's the reason we hadn't been introduced sooner."

Burt frowns, what could be so bad? Kurt seemed normal to him, "what is it?"

Blaine runs a finger through his hair, he really didn't to do this but it's too late now. "Kurt doesn't eat. Well he does, but not enough, I've been tracking his portions since before we were even together." Blaine pulls a small notepad out of his Blazer pocket and hands it to a now concerned parent.

Burt's frown deepens as he flips through the pages, reading Blaine's notes on Kurt's diet. "This is very thorough, you really think there's a problem here?"

"He already told me" Blaine knew Kurt would be pissed, but he had to do this for him, "that he has an eating disorder. In those words." Blaine's sting as tears start to pull which he was trying desperately to hide. "He told me a while ago and he's been avoiding the subject even since. I kept asking him to tell you, and when I found I was coming here I knew I had to do it for him. Sir I'm so sorry." Blaine looks up and sees a distressed Finn and Burt rubbing his face with his hands.

"I can't believe we never noticed, the signs are all there."

Finn's absently shaking his head with a sad look on his face.

Burt looks at Blaine with a look Blaine didn't recognize, "I really appreciate you right now, there are no words. I'll take it from here. Here stand up." Burt motions the small boy up. Blaine stands and looks in confusion and Burt brings him into a tight hug. "Go in there with Kurt and act like everything's normal. I want to see everything myself tonight, you got me?"

Blaine nods and takes a deep breath before going to join Kurt.

"Hey babe," Blaine greets the other boy with a smile, he wraps his arms from behind and rests his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turns around and gives Blaine a look over, "Were they hard on you?"

"nope," Blaine says, "just the normal, don't hurt Kurt thing, and then I told them about the thing that happened last night. Your dad handled it great, I like him"

Kurt's eyebrows rise, "Wow I didn't think you'd tell him all that."

Blaine shrugged, "I want him to trust me, how else can I get that besides being honest"

Blaine was terrified of Kurt knowing about him telling his dad that rest of it. He can see the betrayal in his eyes already and it stung. His biggest fear is Kurt hating him.

Kurt must have read something in his face, "What is it honey?"

Blaine lied quickly, "I just wish I had a dad who cared about me like yours, but it's great that you have one."

Kurt nods, "I am lucky, is this why you never talk about your family?"

"Yeah, but it's okay though." Blaine gives Kurt quick kiss and sits at the stool he was at before.

Kurt gets back to work on dinner, he was relieved that the father boyfriend talk was done. Just as he finishes up he hears Carole enter the kitchen, "Hey boys, how was your day at McKinley?"

Kurt responds as gets dishes ready, "It was good, Blaine was even able to charm jocks out of bothering us. We got to sing for the New Directions, it went great."

"That's good to hear, I'll help with the table since you cooked it all"

Blaine stands up, "What can I do to help?"

Kurt pushes Blaine back in his seat, "Not a thing, just sit there and look cute."

Blaine hated sitting there watching the two of them do all the work, but he figured that's what they're used to doing things."

After a few moments Kurt returns to Blaine, "Come on into the dining room, we got it all set up now."

Blaine walks in and sits by Kurt, across from Finn and next to Carole who was on one end, with Burt at the other. Burt was glaring down at Kurt's small portions. so much for acting like nothing was wrong, Blaine thought, Kurt's a perceptive person there's no way to keep him from noticing. Finn picks up on the situation and decides to make small talk with Blaine, "So, Blaine do you know anything about sports?"

"Yes, actually. I love football, but I'm terrible at it, I also like basketball. I do some fencing at Dalton. But I love watching football."

Finn's face lights up, "Well that's cool, you should bring some of your Dalton guys to hang out with us and watch some sports. We could invite some girls so Kurt would have something to do."

Kurt glares at Finn, "Watch it Finn"

Finn looks sheepish, "Sorry dude I was just saying."

Kurt just shook his head and took a few bites, he couldn't eat too much after his lunch. But he wanted to make a show of it in front of his dad.

Blaine laughs at the two brothers, "I actually do a lot of guy stuff, I like a little bit of both. I also play video games with some of the guys at Dalton."

Finn really like Blaine, he was the perfect person for Kurt. He clearly looked after him in a way he clearly needed, and he was totally cool to be around. "You have to come back here and play with me sometime."

Blaine agrees, "That would be great, it would be great to actually get off campus more often

Kurt smiles at Finn for his acceptance, "Finn I do have a surprise for you, even after your little comment." Kurt walks out to get the brownies that were neatly cut, just waiting to be piled up on a plate.

Burt frowns down at Kurt's plate, "Finn, when you're done eating. Take Blaine to your room and you guys just do something."

Blaine opens his mouth to protest but Burt lifts a hand to silence him, "Blaine, I have to know what he has to say about this. You did your part by telling me, and Im glad you did. But you had to know I was going to approach him about it."

Blaine looks at Burt and sees nothing but a caring face, he knew Kurt needed this. He looks down at his now empty plate and nods slightly. Burt didn't know how to assure him that it would be okay, he wasn't even sure himself. Even though he just met this boy, something about him made Burt just want to pick him up and hug him and wasn't sure why. Today was definitely not how he'd expected it. He thought he would be sitting him down and sternly threatening him about hurting his son, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was a quiet vulnerability to Blaine and it tugged on Burt's heart strings. Burt talks to his boyfriend in a gentler tone "Kurt's about to come back in so we can't discuss it anymore. But you just have to trust me, got it?"

Blaine for once looked up and met Burt's eyes completely, "Yeah, I got it." And he did, he could tell Burt was a great dad, he just didn't know how to react to that.

A moment later Kurt comes back in with a huge plate of homemade brownies and a huge smile, "Finn I made your favorite."

Finn dropped his fork in surprise, "Aw dude, thanks man, hold on I have to finish my plate." Then to everyone's amusement he picks his fork back up and inhales the rest of his food in record speed. And just as he finishes his last bite he grabs a handful of brownies and runs up the stairs.

Burt was a little disgruntled that he didn't get one, so he decides to just deal with the issue in front of him. "Blaine why don't you go join Finn for a bit, I'd like to speak to Kurt for a moment."

Blaine looks over at Kurt who was frowning at his dad in confusion, Carole who's been silent all dinner reached out and squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled in encouragement.

Blaine stands up and wrestles with the idea of just grabbing Kurt and running for the door, but that would help no one. So instead he presses a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, hoping it wouldn't be the last one. He walked quickly towards the stairs without allowing himself to look back at Kurt. He steps hesitantly into Finn's room, "I can just go to Kurt's rooms if you want."

"It's cool man," Finn assures him, "Look you did a cool thing today. I'm not going to sit here like I usually do and lose myself in a video game. I want to know everything, that way I can help him and I know he'll never tell me like he did you."

Blaine sighed in relief, he really didn't want to pretend everything was okay by playing video games while his boyfriend was downstairs probably having his life turned upside down.

Kurt watched Blaine leave the room and looked over to see his dad staring at him with an odd look on his face. "Kurt is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Carole moved over to sit where his boyfriend was, now Kurt was really concerned, "Um, No?...is this about me waiting two months to tell you about Blaine, if so, I'm sorry."

Burt tiredly rubs his eyes, "No, kid. Look I'm going to need some honesty from you, there's no other way to bring it up but to just get straight to the point." Burt tosses Blaine's notepad in his son's direction.

Kurt notices the notebook and starts to get suspicious, he was pretty sure his boyfriend had one just like it. He lifts it up and opens it. He had no clue what he was looking at until the notes started getting more descriptive. Blaine even went so far as to count the bites Kurt would take and how different Kurt would be acting on days he ate less. Kurt's hands start shaking and he drops the book to the floor, "He had no right to do this" Kurt's voice was quiet somewhat erratic.

Burt knew it would be like this, which is why he sent Blaine upstairs, the look on his face would kill him. "Kurt he's trying to help you, and from what it looks like, he's really been doing a good job."

Kurt stands up from his seat and shouts "There's nothing to help me with, I don't know why he's doing this."

Burt stands up too and talks over Kurt, "Son, he told me what you told him, do I need to repeat it?"

Tears form in Kurt's eyes, "No." Somewhere in Kurt's heart, he knew Blaine was right to do this. But for once, it was his heart not catching up to his brain. He wishes he could just throw Blaine out and never look at him again.

Burt looked just as broken, "Kurt this has to stop, even if have to pull you out of Dalton and homeschool you, just to make sure you eat."

Kurt looks down at the offending food on his plate and had a strong urge to just pick it up and throw it like a toddler. Kurt was pissed that everyone was trying to control his life, even his boyfriend, he eyes his dad angrily, "did you consider that maybe I don't want to stop. I told Blaine that in private, not so he could come tell you and make it a whole issue."

Blaine crosses his arms, "I'm not giving you choice here, and don't attack Blaine over this, he did the right thing here."

Kurt flung his arms out in frustration, "I don't care dad, he broke me trust. Why are you defending him? You're supposed to be on my side."

Burt softens his stance, "Kurt I am on your side and so is he. You just can't see that right now."

Kurt's brain was full of conflicting emotions, a part of him wanted to run upstairs into his boyfriend's arms, the other side felt so betrayed and angry. But he was also angry at himself for allowing himself to be in a position like this. Kurt didn't want to give up on this argument yet, "You don't even know him, you met him today and you're believing everything he's saying."

Burt chuckle unamused, "Kurt we're not going to keep fighting over this. I'm going to call the school and see what they can do to make sure you eat. If they aren't offering to help, then you come back here and we figure something else out for your education while I get you help. You can go in willing, or I make you, that's what your choice is. I will do everything under my power to make you better whether you want it or not."

Carole looks at her broken stepson and felt her own tears forming, "Honey, we're here for you. I don't want to see something happen to you because you aren't eating properly. We love Kurt."

Kurt feels his tears betray him as well as they streak down his face, "Fine then, I'm not sure why you even want me in the conversation if I have no say anyway." Kurt picks up Blaine's notebook and walks angrily out of the room, and wiping the tears forcibly off his face.

He barges into Finn's room and sees the two boys sitting on the bed talking quietly, and his anger multiplies. "So I guess you're telling him all of my business too?"

Blaine looks up at Kurt with a guilty face, this was the part he was dreading. He sees his notepad in Kurt's hand and closes his eyes tightly, "Babe, listen" But he gets interrupted by scary Kurt.

Kurt yells across the room, "Don't call me that, and I think I've heard enough for the day. Plus I can't trust you now anyway, I can't believe you told him. It wasn't your business to tell him Blaine."

Blaine winced at the way Kurt said his name, it was breaking his heart to pieces, "Kurt please." Blaine stands up and tries to walk towards him.

Kurt steps back away and throws the book at him, "I want you out of here Blaine."

Finn stands up, "Kurt come one."

Kurt turns his glare to Finn, "Stay of this." Finn sits back down, terrified.

Blaine could feel the walls caving in, he was terrified of what Kurt would say next. "Kurt remember when we promised to not to leave the during a fight?"

Kurt hated Blaine at the moment, "That was when we were in a relationship." Kurt didn't fail to see the destroyed look on Blaine's face. He knew he did mean it, but he couldn't take it back.

Finn was staring at his step brother in disbelief, he's never seen him like this before.

Blaine was frozen in his spot in Finn's room, there's no way this was happening. Kurt was his life, he was the most important thing in Blaine's life. All the times he felt the pain of having parents who never wanted him, it never amounted to the pain he felt at this second. He doesn't even try to fight the tears as he looks pleadingly into Kurt's stone cold face. Every part of Blaine's charming mask was removed and his voice comes out as a whimper, "Kurt, I love you so much. Please don't do this"

Kurt felt like kicking himself for putting that look on his face. The pain in his eyes put things back in focus a little, of course he still loved Blaine. He just had to look away from those eyes for a moment and gather himself. But his lack of response hurting Blaine more and more.

Blaine felt the sobs start as Kurt looks away from him. This couldn't be it. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running out of Finn's room with Finn yelling for him. He storms past Burt and Carole's sympathetic looks as he rushes out the front door. Blaine has no idea where he's going or what he's doing, or if it even mattered. Why does doing the right thing turn out like this? It didn't feel fair at all. He doesn't bother to wipe his tears off, he quietly wished some stupid homophobe would just put him out of his misery. He finally finds a bench and sits down, pulling his knees to his chest. He reaches into his pocket and shakily calls David.

David answers the phone in surprise, "Blaine? I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

Blaine lets out a shaky sob, not being able to say the words 'broke up' outloud.

"Blaine, what's wrong" David was very alarmed

"Kurt hates me" Blaine bursts into even more tears

"Hold on is this a joke?"

"I wish. I told his dad about his eating"

David sighs deeply, "Ah man that's rough, I'm sorry man. You did the right thing, keep that in mind"

"okay" It didn't make him feel any better, Blaine still felt like dying.

David offered to come get him but Blaine declined, he couldn't run from this. He'd have to face him Monday anyway. The air was so cold he could see his breath, Ohio's weather was so unpredictable sometimes, and this time it was not to his benefit. He just had his Dalton uniform on and it just wasn't enough.

Blaine hugs himself tighter and cries himelf to sleep on the secluded bench.

Kurt runs back to his room expecting Blaine to have gone there, he easily spots Blaine's stuff, but no Blaine. He goes downstairs and see an upset Carole hugging Burt, but no Blaine.

Kurt cursed himself as looked outside, not being able to see him anywhere and it was already getting dark.

Four hours later, Kurt was in a panic. Blaine could be anywhere, Kurt felt like an absolute asshole. Kurt was now driving aimlessly, going on every road he could find. Kurt's heart was racing his mind flashed different scenarios, most he wouldn't be able to accept. He had so much regret at the moment, why could he just say he loved him back? Now the love of his life had disappeared somewhere.

Another ten minutes later, He spots a small secluded area in a sketchier part of town. Kurt spots a person huddled up on a bench, and Kurt knew immediately who it was. Kurt let's out a huge sigh of relief. He pulls over close by and grabs the blanket his dad always insisted he kept in the car. He gets out and walks tentatively to the other boy. And what he sees broke his heart. He was holding his legs tightly, his arms shivering with cold, his eyes swollen and red with tears continuously running down his lightly scrunched face, his lip quivers suddenly and Kurt realizes he's crying in his sleep.

Kurt lightly puts the blanket over him know it will waken him. Blaine jumps awake looking scared for a moment before seeing Kurt's face. Blaine starts crying again, not wanting to be hurt anymore. Kurt gathers the boy in his arms and holds on tightly, "Blaine, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Thank you guys for subscribing or just reading my story. I do put a lot of work into it. Thank you for the awesome reviews, they do motivate me to write more. I was no at all expecting to get this much support, but I appreciate it. Thanks everyone :D


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tighter embrace after reliving in his mind the past four hours of absolute fear and it made him realize how much he needed the boy in his arms. But now Kurt needed to get him back into his warm car. He speaks softly, afraid of upsetting Blaine more, "Blaine we need to get up, it's too cold out here."

Blaine nods silently, not trusting his voice as silent tears continue to fall down his face. Blaine releases his legs and Kurt lets go of Blaine so he can stand up. But when the boy doesn't stand, Kurt gets up first and interlaces their fingers before tugging slightly. Blaine shakily gets up to his feet and let himself be dragged across the sidewalk to Kurt's car, he felt confused as he peered down at their attached hands, hadn't they broken up just hours before? He gets into the front seat as instructed and sees Kurt glance at him worriedly. Blaine started picturing his life now at Dalton without him and couldn't figure out how he was supposed to go on.

Kurt gets into the driver's seat and stares at the silent boy but instead of saying anything he starts his car and starts driving. Luckily they were too far away, about halfway there Kurt decides to break the silence, "why did you answer your phone, we've all been looking for you. I was about to call the police." He sees Blaine pull his phone out and looks, but still says nothing.

Kurt sighs and drives the rest of the way in the uncomfortable silence that the two boys never share together. He pulls into the driveway and to his surprise Blaine gets out immediately and two boys walk into the house and see a very relieved Carole who almost strangles Blaine in a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay." Blaine patiently waits to be released and walks up to Kurt's room to change into warm pajamas in the private bathroom. He comes back out to see Kurt already dressed, waiting for him in the room. Blaine quietly makes his way to leave and head to the set of couches in the living room.

Kurt watches him in confusion before asking, "Hey, where are you going"

And for the first time Blaine responds, "the couches," His very was almost unrecognizable after all the crying.

Kurt steps forward quickly, "just stay in here, Burt won't mind"

Blaine turns around tiredly, "Kurt, you broke up with me" Saying the words was like ripping his heart out all over again.

Kurt shakes his head quickly, "No, Blaine I didn't mean it"

Blaine was so confused, he sure seemed like he meant it. But it didn't matter, he still said it, "Kurt you can't just break up with me and take it back." Why didn't Kurt understand?

Kurt's eyes tear up, he started to get hysterical again "Blaine I was upset. I was angry and I lost control of what I was saying. But I didn't stop loving you." Kurt breaks down and cries for the first time in what seemed like forever. The thought of losing Blaine was becoming too real as he looked into Blaine's just as sad face.

Blaine watched as Kurt sat on his bed and broke down. Blaine's mind was at war, he had every right to just walk away and leave Kurt to feel the misery he's been enduring for hours. Kurt's face falls into his hands and sobs, "please don't leave me."

At those words, everything in Blaine softened. "Baby, I don't want to but you can't just do this. You shouldn't have been able to just say it like that. I knew you'd be mad and I understand, but I didn't think you could just end it like that." It was taking everything Blaine had to not grab the crying boy into a hug and never let go. It physically hurt Blaine to see his Kurt in so much pain. Maybe he was being too hard on Kurt. He couldn't leave him, as hurt as he was, he just couldn't do it. Something In his heart told him to stay. Then he realized his words were telling a different story and Kurt slid off the bed and laid on floor cry. Kurt was longer able to form words as his entire body racked with painful sobs.

Blaine knew Kurt was past the point of being able to communicate, so he bends over and pulls the crying boy into his arms before carrying him to his bed. He held Kurt tightly, quietly waiting as Kurt took his turn at crying himself to sleep. When Kurt's breath evens out, Blaine kissed him on the head, sighing at how damn long this day was.

The next morning Kurt wakes up first with a splitting headache, tears form again as he remembers what the headache's from. Blaine was right, he didn't deserve to have Blaine after the way he treated him. Kurt looks up at Blaine's sleeping face, he looked like a mess, his cheeks were stained with tears, his face was pale instead of the slight tan it normally was. Kurt couldn't remember how he'd ended up in Blaine's arms, the last thing he remembers was Blaine telling him he might leave him. Blaine must have felt his shirt dampen with new tears, cause Kurt feels arms hold him tightly, hands rubbing his back softly.

Kurt looks up and sees hazel eyes watching him lovingly. "I'm not leaving you Kurt, I love you. I would be stupid to leave you to recover on your own." Blaine tilts his head and sloppily kisses Kurt on the head. "We need each other."

Kurt really did need him and he didn't even know how much until he thought he was about to lose him. "I really thought I about to lose you, Blaine. I can't lose you."

Blaine lifts Kurt's face towards his, "I can't lose you either, that's why I told your dad. You don't know what you're doing to your body. What kind of boyfriend would I be to sit back and watch it happen? I know you would have done the same thing, and that's why we're together. We belong together, Kurt and I would do anything for you"

Kurt sighs contently into Blaine chest,"I would too, Blaine. I just wasn't expecting all that to be thrown in my face last night and I felt like you betrayed me and just left me to handle it on my own."

"No Kurt, your dad wanted me to go so he could discuss it with you. I was respecting his wishes. I knew you'd be upset, I was freaking out the whole time. I thought you didn't love me anymore, it broke my heart. You're my life now, I was never going to leave you."

Kurt lifts his head to meet Blaine's eyes again which were so full of emotion, "I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I didn't mean any of it."

Blaine caresses Kurt's cheek softly "I know, it's okay."

Kurt finally felt like things might be okay, leans forward towards Blaine's face and whispers, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Blaine smirks and looks at Kurt's lips, "please do."

Kurt smiles softly until his lips met Blaine's and put all his emotions into the kiss. It was already a very deep kiss, but things got more serious as Blaine flipped Kurt over so he was on top. Their lips never disconnect, but Blaine runs his hands through Kurt's soft hair and pulls him closer. Blaine's other hand was trailing up and down Kurt's side, fighting the temptation to dip his hand under the shirt to feel the soft skin underneath. Kurt must have been enjoying this just as much because he lets out a moan into Blaine's mouth. Blaine removes mouth from Kurt's lips and starts trailing down Kurt's neck. He's careful to not sucks to hard, not wanting to face Burt having put a hickey on his son's neck. Instead he licks and kisses all the way down to Kurt's collarbone.

Blaine was about to release Kurt to cool off because he didn't want to do anything to upset his boyfriend. But Kurt surprised him again by slipping his hand into the back of Blaine's shirt and moving all the way up, feeling all the muscles react to the pleasant sensation. Blaine lifts his head from Kurt's throat and looks at the other boy with a surprised expression. They'd never done that, though he was really wanting to, he could only imagine how beautiful Kurt's body was. Just as he was about to let his mind wonder, Kurt interrupted his already Kurt filled mind.

"Blaine is this okay," Kurt asked in an a very deep voice for Kurt, "If it's too fast, I'm sorry."

Blaine started attacking Kurt's lips again, his spine tingling from Kurt's sexy voice, and in between kisses he responds, "It's more than okay. Just surprised is all."

Kurt hmmm's in response and moves his hand to the middle of Blaine's back. Then softly moves a few fingers up and down his boyfriends spine. The moment Kurt started doing that Blaine knew he needed to get off of him. The sensation of Kurt's hands on his skin put his hormones into overdrive. He felt his hip move involuntarily and he shot off of Kurt and ran to the bathroom to finish up himself. He exited the bathroom several moments later to see Kurt in the same spot with an amused smirk on his face.

"Glad you're proud of yourself," Blaine says with a mock offended look

Kurt winks playfully and gets out of bed, "I think I like making up with you Blaine Anderson. We should fight more often."

Blaine pulls Kurt close again and puts on his best pouty face, "But I hate fighting with you, it always makes me cry."

Kurt places his hand over Blaine's cheek and looks softly into his eyes, "I love you, Blaine"

Blaine leans into the touch and puts his hand over Kurt's, "I love you too, Kurt."

Neither one wanted to leave the perfect moment but both boys had to get ready for the day, so Kurt takes a step back, "I'm going to go shower in the guest bathroom if you'd like to use mine."

Blaine frowns, "Kurt, are you sure? This is your room."

Kurt shrugs, "It doesn't matter just let me get my clothes"

Kurt goes to his closet and quickly pulls out clothes, gives Blaine a quick smile and leaves.

Blaine, of course is ready first, so he heads downstairs to see Carole in kitchen. He greets her with a bright smile, "Good morning, Carole."

Carole smiles back but somewhat hesitantly, "So is everything okay Blaine?"

Blaine sits down with a sigh, "Yes it is, for now anyway. I just worry about him."

Carole rubs Blaine's back, "I know, we do too. But I was asking about you. You have rough night last night as well. Finn told us what happened in his room."

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah it was a rough night. But he didn't mean what he was saying. He was upset and vulnerable, and he was losing the one thing that gave him control and he blamed me for taking that away from him."

Carole looks thoughtful for a moment, "that makes sense actually. I just hate that your first night here was so dramatic."

Suddenly Burt walks in from the living room, "I agree, I'm sorry Blaine. I guess I should have done something different"

Blaine shrugs, "I think you did fine, plus Kurt and I are great. I knew Kurt would be angry that I told you. But I didn't know how to help him and I figured you would. Or would have an idea."

Burt sits next to the young boy and stares down at the table, "I'm going to be honest Blaine and tell you what I told Kurt. I told him that I would be contacting Dalton to see if there's something they can do to help monitor him, and if not then Kurt will be coming back here. It's not the option I want because I know he's happy there, and I think you're a huge part of that."

Blaine would hate having Kurt so far away all the time after seeing him every day. But if Kurt needed the help, it would be more important. "I wouldn't leave Kurt if that happened, sir. I love having Kurt around more than anything, but Kurt does need to be healthy."

Burt leans back in his seat and crossed his arms, what the hell was it with this kid? "Well I'm glad you can be so understanding"

Blaine nods quietly, "I love him Mr. Hummel"

Burt pats Blaine roughly on the shoulder, "I know you do."

Blaine watches Burt get up and pour himself and Blaine a cup of coffee.

He sees Kurt walk gracefully into the kitchen, greeting everyone tentatively, "Morning everyone."

Burt makes a third cup of coffee and carries them to the table, "Sit down Kurt, we need to have a mature conversation this time. I'm going to let Blaine stay, but no more crying and running out. I want us to sit down and talk as men about the situation. And I will start."

Kurt sat in the seat next to Blaine, he was somewhat nervous about this.

Burt sighs as he tries to come up with words that wouldn't set his son off but he needed to address his behavior last night. "Kurt I want to first tell you that the way you treated me and especially the way you treated Blaine was very disappointing. You do not have the right to kick a person out of my house, especially when they are trying to help you. You need to find a way to handle your feelings without lashing out at the one's you love." Burt stops for a moment to give Kurt a moment to process what he's saying.

Kurt was starting sadly at his lap, feeling a little ashamed of what happened the night before. He knew his dad was right about all of it, he just really hated being corrected for anything.

Burt pinches the bridge of his nose, not completely sure how to address the eating disorder but plowed through it anyway. "Kurt I don't know what made you stop eating. But I would like to know, maybe it would make it easier to figure how to help you."

Kurt reaches over and grips Blaine's hand like a lifeline. He looks down at the table, "it's kinda been a growing thing for about a year. Coach Sylvester had a few of us love a few pounds. Some of them had an easier time with it than me. So I just started dieting harder. But it's not like I don't eat, dad, just not as much."

Burt wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he was relieved that Blaine interjected.

Blaine looks at Kurt hesitantly before starting, "I did some research on anorexia so I could understand better. It's true anorexic people do eat, but not enough. Kurt generally only eats about half of an already small salad. But not everyone who has an eating disorder ends up being bony and unhealthy looking which is why it can be hard to detect, especially in boys. Kurt still looks good, he looks healthy, which is why I don't think it's a weight thing for him. Mr. Hummel, this probably won't surprise you, I think it's a control thing."

Kurt was irritated with them for openly analyzing him like this. It was his body and it doesn't affect them, he's still the same person.

Burt looks at Kurt with sad eyes, "Kurt do you have anything else to say?"

Kurt didn't want another fight, but he wasn't having them dictate his life like this, "I don't know why I have to change something about myself just because you guys don't like it. It's the same thing as if you'd told me to stop being gay, it's who I am. But I'm still me, it doesn't change anything."

Blaine's hands stiffen in Kurt's hand, fighting the urge to let go in frustration. Clearly talking about it wasn't helping. Kurt didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing, so he had to do something. Burt had turned almost statuesque, probably having the same feelings as he was. Suddenly an idea struck that he wished he's thought of before. Of course, this was something that would have to be secret at first. Blaine was going to plan to eat the same thing as Kurt everyday so that he would see what it was like. He would take the same bites as Kurt, it's the only thing he could think of to make Kurt grasp what we were feeling. But for now he just stayed quiet and listened as the two Hummel men fought about how whether or not being gay deserved the same reaction as being anorexic. He obviously sided with Burt but didn't want to gang up on him again, it clearly didn't help. Then he felt his stomach growl, thankfully silently, this was going to be really hard.

Burt eventually let the two boys go before he reached his boiling point. Kurt ran upstairs followed by his hungry boyfriend. Kurt had called Santana and their party had to be canceled due to her parents finding out and decided to actually do something as parent's and grounded her. Surprisingly Santana had never been in trouble before, and didn't know what grounded meant and was at Brittany's house "hanging out."

Kurt was slightly disappointed, he was looking forward to spending time with his McKinley friends. But he was also relieved because after the last two nights, he really just wanted a quiet day with his boyfriend, it was actually perfect. So that found Kurt cuddled up with Blaine, contently drawing random shapes on his boyfriend chest. "This is nice," Kurt said against the other boy's shoulder.

Blaine hums in agreement, "This is perfect."

And with that, the two boys slip into the most restful sleep, either boy had had in the past two days.

Blaine wakes up at noon feeling Kurt sleeping softly beside him. He looks over and sees his phone flashing, he knew it was probably David because of Blaine's phone call the night before. Sure enough he was right.

From David: hey is everything okay? We haven't heard from either one of you and we're worried, did you and Kurt make up?

To David: Yeah, we'll be okay, I guess he just said stuff out of anger, it was a really rough night. But we'll get through it

From David: That's great! We've all been freaking out slightly but we didn't want to disrupt anything. Is Kurt okay then?

Blaine sighs, that was always a hard question to answer

To David: He says he is, but he won't let us help him

From David: That sucks. I'm sorry Blaine, we love him to death, but he can be so stubborn sometimes.

To David: I know! It's like he doesn't even understand why people would care about him eating. But I do have a plan

From David: No

From Wes: Your plans suck

From Nick: just no

Blaine rolls his eyes, this was going to work

From Jeff: What's your plan?

TO David, Wes, Nick, Jeff: I'd rather tell you in person tomorrow

From David: Blaine don't do anything stupid please

Blaine puts his phone down and intead watches his boyfriend sleep, rubbing his back subconsciously for the next half hour until he finally starts to stir.

Kurt's eyes open and instantly lock onto hazel ones and smile, "Hi sweetie."

Blaine leans in and kiss him softly, "hey."

Kurt looks at the clock and his eyes widen, he never lets himself sleep this late, "You should have woken me up, I hate sleeping in the middle of the day."

"We needed the sleep, Kurt"

Kurt couldn't help but agree, he sits up and smiles at Blaine and pecks him on the lips. But he pulls away, Blaine pulls him into a more passionate kiss.

Blaine breaks the kiss quickly and looks at Kurt hesitantly, "Kurt I think we should talk about earlier."

Kurt sighs irritably and throws his head back on his pillow, "Can we please not talk about that every second of the day?"

Blaine frowns in confusion, it took him a few seconds to realize Kurt was talking about the talk in the kitchen. Blaine rolls over on his belly so his face is closer to Kurt's, he loved looking at the other boy's face. "No, not that baby."

Kurt looks over and their faces are almost touching, "What then?"

"well you know, " Blaine responds, "This morning when we were making out, and you put your hands under my shirt which we haven't done yet?"

A light blush appears on Kurt's face and he speaking frantically, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to just do that, it just felt right and it was nice."

Blaine chuckles at Kurt's rambling, "It's fine baby, seriously. I liked it when you did that"

Kurt looks at Blaine softly, "you did"

Blaine nods, "I think we need to talk about what we want from each other physically, like what we're okay with. And what we're not ready for that way we don't have to keep accidentally doing things and being afraid of pushing each other."

Kurt reaches down and holds onto Blaine's hand, kinda nervous about this talk. "Well I like what we're doing..."

Blaine nods a little, looking a little disappointed which Kurt was hoping.

So Kurt continues, "But I think I am ready to do more."

Blaine looks at Kurt with a surprised look, "well like what, is there something you'd like us to do that we don't?"

Kurt started to feel embarrassed and looked away for a moment, "Well I honestly don't know, I guess maybe we could be go without shirts on. I know I'm ready for that."

Kurt's shyness about talking about this was so adorable. The amusing part is that Kurt is never this shy when were actually doing stuff, in fact, he was the one more likely to initiate them going farther,

Kurt nudges Blaine with his shoulder with a smirk, "What about you."

Blaine pursed his lips, not sure if Kurt would like his answer, "You want the truth?"

"of course" Kurt says incredulously

It was Blaine's turn to blush, "Well… I'm kinda ready to do… everything."

Kurt's eyes widen in almost fear, "oh," Kurt squeaked, Kurt was sure every part of his baby was a deep red as he feel flames all across his face.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "It's okay Kurt," Blaine assured him, "I'm not going to push you into anything, I'm perfectly capable of going whatever pace you feel comfortable with. You're more important to me than that."

Kurt kisses his boyfriend softly, letting it linger a moment. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that, I trust you. I just get scared when it comes to actually…you know…having sex, I guess because it'll be so new."

"Me too," Blaine agrees

They were quiet for few minutes, enjoying each other while quietly considering their last conversation. Kurt was the first to speak up with a very nervous look on his face, "It kinda seems less scary, if it's you though. We love each other, we respect each other. It's not like we're just going to do it and never talk again. We're a couple."

Blaine remained frozen in place, "Kurt what are you saying?" `

Kurt shrugged, "I really just haven't thought about it."

"Kurt… don't rush anything because of me, that's not why I brought this up"

"I know Blaine, and I'm not saying I'm ready like right now. When that perfect moment comes, I think we'll both know, and it'll be us, it doesn't feel scary with you," Kurt said earnestly.

Blaine was so touched that Kurt trusted him so much, it made everything worth it. He fell in love with Kurt all over again, not because he agreed to have sex in the future, but Kurt trusted him enough to open himself up in the most intimate way possible. "it'll be perfect," smiles at Kurt lovingly, taking the other boy's breath away.

The two boys laid their staring into each other's eyes for the next hour before the heard Carole's voice from outside the room, "Boys, I made you lunch"

Kurt groans, "We're coming."

They make their way downstairs, Blaine remembering suddenly that he had to eat the same as Kurt. Blaine's stomach was ravenous, he hadn't eaten anything yet today. He looked at the tiny amount of food on Kurt's plate and almost changed his mind. But decided to address Kurt instead. "Babe, please get more than that."

Thankfully Carole came around and put an extra scoop on Kurt's plate, "I insist Kurt."

Then in a moment of weakness Blaine decided to start his Kurt diet at school. He didn't want to offend his future in-laws by not eating their food. So he heaped food onto his plate and smiled thankfully at Carole, "Thanks for cooking for us, this is great."

Carole smiles back, "It's not a problem dear."

Burt comes into the dining room with a smile on his face, "Hey boys. Where's Finn at?"

Carole replies, "He had to go see Puck about something"

Burt shakes his head, "That sounds suspicious."

Suddenly the front door opens and a very pale Finn walks very slowly towards his family.

Kurt frowns, concerned, "What's wrong Finn?"

Finn stares down at his feet, clutching a bag at his said, "Puck bought something for you guys. He wanted to give it to you at Santana's house but since that got canceled he asked me to."

"What is it," Kurt asks

Finn stumbled over to Kurt awkwardly and handed him the bag.

Kurt opens the bag and his face turns a bright red and drops the bag on the floor, and starts sputtering in embarrassment.

Blaine reaches down to pick it up for him and looks in, feeling his face turn a similar shade. Then he looked further into the bag and pulls out a note:

_Deer Princess an his loverboy_

_I gottya stuf youll need. i hope i got ya the rite kind. let me no how it goes._

_enjoy_

_-Puck _

Blaine hands Kurt the note, making sure to not make eye contact with anyone.

Kurt shakes his head, mortified by the situation.

"Hand me the bag Blaine," Burt reaches across the table, wanting to know what it was they were so embarrassed over.

Blaine gives him the bag, refusing to look at his boyfriend's father's face. Burt looks in and stifles a laugh, "Um so I guess you won't be needing the ones I got for you."

And to that Kurt drops his head into his lap, wishing he could dig himself a tunnel back to Dalton.

Blaine was frozen in place, not wanting to make a single move, hopefully he can just disappear.

Finn was stuffing his face, glad his part was done.

Burt was laughing loudly, clearly enjoying their discomfort. He knew teenagers were going to do things. It would be unfair to expect his son not to, especially when he knew Finn had been active. He had been planning to bring this up anyway, "Look boys, I don't know how two guys do what they do and I don't need to. But just be safe and respect each other. That's all I ask."

The two boys were refusing to move, for once not even wanting to look at each other.

Burt finally took pity on them and set the bag down, "Boys please look at me," he waited patiently as the two red faced boys lifted their faces, "You don't need to be ashamed, either of you. You both seem to be serious about your relationship, so I'd be naïve to think two teenage boys would be dating each other and not want to have sex. Just remember that you both have feelings and you both matter. I only have one rule, which is to not do it while I'm in the house with you." Burt nonchalantly starts eating his lunch. He knew neither boy would respond, he wouldn't have either.

Blaine silently started eating too, he really was hungry, but it also gave him something to do. He looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye and saw him moving his food around, still not recovered. Blaine reaches down and grabs his hand and rubs his boyfriend knuckles softly to calm him down.

Burt decides to change the subject after an impossibly long awkward silence and a glare from Carole, meaning it was his fault. "So Blaine what do your parents do"

Kurt's head pops up with a curious look on his face. Blaine refused to talk about his family most of the time.

Blaine replies stiffly, "My father is a CEO of some company, and my mother is a lawyer, other than that I don't know."

Burt frowns in sympathy, kids didn't usually call their parents mother or father. That alone showed the type of relationship they had. He knew there was something about this kid that tugged on his heart. "Do they know that you're gay?"

Blaine looks at Kurt, needing support who in return squeezes his hand. "Well I told them yeah. They're not exactly like you guys though. I don't see them much so it doesn't matter"

Burt scowls down at his plate, he hated hearing that "Well you are welcome to come here whenever you need."

"But it does matter dear," Carole interjects, her voice almost scolding. What terrible parenting. "I just want you to know that, it definitely matters. We care about you Blaine."

Blaine clears his throat trying to fight the tears that shown in his eyes, "Thank you, that, that means a lot."

Everyone, even Finn smiles at Blaine. Blaine never really had a family before, he was basically raised by strangers. This was a family, and he hoped one day it would be his.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly, they all decided to watch TV together, and listened to Finn and Kurt fight over movie selections.

Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the couch until they feel asleep, where they stayed for the night.

Kurt woke early the next day and got up carefully to not wake his boyfriend. He quickly got a shower and did his normal morning routine.

He hurried down to the kitchen and started on breakfast to make up for being difficult this weekend. He pulled out his mom's favorite cook book and made the chocolate chip pancakes she used to make.

He watches in amusement as Blaine's head popped up comically at the first smell of food. He was so cute.

Blaine makes a beeline over to Kurt and puts arms around him from the side, pouting, "you left me."

Kurt giggles and kisses Blaine's forehead, "I'm making us all breakfast."

Blaine nuzzles into his boyfriend's shoulder and muffles, "Thanks baby"

Kurt smiles softly and gets back to work, even though cooking was a lot harder with someone clinging to him. But it felt nice, so Kurt didn't say anything.

Blaine rubs Kurt's arm, "I really like your family Kurt, despite our troubles at the beginning. I've really enjoyed being here, it's like a real family."

Kurt puts down his spatula and turns so he's facing his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms tightly, "Sweetie we are a real family, and my parent's made it clear last night that you are a part of it. They love you after one whole day of knowing you. That's special Blaine, you're special. Don't let your parents make you forget that."

Blaine pulls Kurt into a kiss and responds emotionally, "I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you too"

Blaine hugs Kurt tighter, not wanting to lose the contact.

After a few minutes, Kurt could smell the pancakes burning. Thankfully he made more than enough batter. "Blaine, honey, I need to finish breakfast" Blaine releases Kurt a little but then embraces him again from behind. Resting his head against Kurt's neck. Kurt just smiles at his needy boyfriend and continues cooking.

Kurt was actually loving this, it was perfect. He could reach down and rub Blaine arms and hands affectionately and feel those wonderful strong arms wrapped around him. He never imagined having someone would love him this much, to want to hold on and never let go. He never saw other couples this attached to each other. Kurt could spend every second with his love and never get tired of it. And then he felt Blaine kiss the back of his neck softly, and felt warmth spread through his veins.

Both boys hear light footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine sees Carole enter the kitchen in her scrubs. He lets go of Kurt and engulfs her in a hug.

"Oh okay" Carole smiles brightly, very surprised, but pleasantly so. This boy was so shy when he first came here.

Kurt chuckles fondly, "He's very affectionate today"

Finn walks in half asleep, not even noticing the display in front of him, only following the smell of food. Kurt watches as Blaine lets go of Carole and latches onto Finn. Kurt hurriedly and grabs his phone and takes a picture. Finn's face was hysterical, his eyes almost popping out of his head, not know what to do.

"Woah dude, I don't hug dudes"

Kurt puts the rest of the pancakes on the plates, while watching Finn freak out.

Burt walks in and does a double take, amusement plastered on his face and grabs for his phone. Kurt laughs as watches another picture being taken.

Kurt bursts out laughing in total shock as Blaine targets his dad next, what was going on with his usually dapper boyfriend?

Burt hugs him back, "Good morning Blaine"

Blaine muffles a response into Burt's belly making everyone laugh. Blaine looked so tiny next to Burt it was ridiculous.

Kurt comes to his dad's rescue and takes Blaine's arm and pulling him back. Blaine turns around and hugs Kurt again, "You're my favorite, Kuuurt"

"You're mine too."

* * *

Sectionals next :D

If you guys have anymore song requests for them to perform, let me know! I've already gotten a few to consider :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine walk hand in hand through the Dalton hallways to drop their bags off in their bedrooms before greeting their friends. Kurt brings in the cookies that he told Blaine he would make, remembering himself patiently watching Blaine try to help him but only succeeding in making a mess. Not that he really minded, he enjoyed Blaine's presence.

"It's open!" Wes and David shout in unison

The two boys look at each other in amusement before opening the door.

All four of their friends were circled around the television playing a video game Kurt knew nothing about. "I have cookies," Kurt announced cheerfully, bounds excitedly to his friends and opens up his container.

The video game is left forgotten, and the boys scramble over to try some homemade cookies.

Wes stuffs a cookie in his mouth and closes his eyes for a moment, then to everyone's confusion, shoots Blaine a dirty look. Then grabs Kurt into a hug leaving the boys astonished. "You're mine now Kurt."

Blaine narrows his eyes, "You can't have Kurt"

Wes grins wickedly, "I already do, Blainey"

Blaine hurriedly grabs the bowl of cookies and holds them away from Wes, "Give me back my boyfriend, or no more cookies."

Wes just yanks Kurt further away, "Kurt can just make more, go away Blaine I had him first."

Kurt couldn't move an inch and looks at the other three boys for help, but they were all watching in amusement and having no intention of ruining their entertainment.

"You did not," Blaine shouts

"I did so. I gave him and his dad a tour, which you didn't do. And then I became his friend while you stammered like an idiot. And now he made me fabulous cookies."

Blaine glares furiously at Wes, "That was your fault you had me tied up in a closet, I couldn't give the tour all because I hid your stupid gavel."

Wes jaw drops, "My gavel is not stupid, that is abuse. Now you're definitely not getting him back."

Blaine takes slow steps towards Wes, his arms outstretched warily.

Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement this apparent hostage situation.

"Wes give him back to me and no one gets hurt."

Wes shrugs, "No one gets hurt if I don't, you wouldn't do anything that terrible with Kurt being right here…in my arms"

Blaine refused to be affected by Wes's taunting, he had to pull out all the stops. So he reached over and grabbed David, "Give me Kurt and you can have David back, and the cookies."

"Ah man why am I dragged into this." David glared over to Nick and Jeff who never got stuck in these situations.

Blaine was frantically looking around for Wes's, knowing having all three would guarantee the return of his boyfriend. But he sees in safely tucked into his pocket.

Wes laughs like a maniac, "David can't bake, you can have him."

"Hey" David yells in betrayal

Blaine lets go of David in mock defeat and sets the cookies down,"Fine you can have him."

Kurt's eyebrows raise in disbelief.

Blaine continues, "Just wait till the day he wakes up in a bad mood and you have diva Kurt on your hands, I guarantee you he won't be making you cookies then."

He looks apologetically at Kurt, who looked mildly pissed.

Wes loosens his hold on Kurt, "what will he do?"

Blaine looked one more time into Kurt's warning look, "Oh you know, the hands on the hips, the cold stare, the scarily witty remarks, just stuff like that."

Wes looks at Kurt's irritated face, "That kinda does happen a lot" Wes lets go of his friend who grabs Blaine's arm and leads him to his own room.

"Diva Kurt, huh" Kurt crosses his arms

Blaine takes a step forward and rubs his boyfriend's arms soothingly, "Don't take it seriously, Wes and I were just kidding around. I know it was at your expense and I'm sorry, I don't find you to be a diva at all"

Kurt giggle at his boyfriends rambling, "It's okay I know I'm a bitch sometimes, and clearly you do too. It's fine, I'm not actually mad I just wanted you alone again."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I hate you being mad at me"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and pulls the other boy closer, "I know, it must be terrible with my hands my hips," Kurt places Blaine's hands on his hips and getting closer, "and the cold stares," But instead giving Blaine a sultry look and then ghosts his lips over Blaine's and whispers, "And those horrible witty remarks." Kurt presses his lips into Blaine's in a deep kiss.

Kurt pulls away and smirks at Blaine's pouty face, "We have homework to do"

"No Kuurt," Blaine complains, "I just want to kiss you and hold you all day, we had a tough weekend. Can't we just relax on your bed and love each other?"

Kurt already felt himself giving in and stepped closer to Blaine, "We already love each other. But we also both have papers due tomorrow."

Blaine scoffs, "Details," Blaine smirks at Kurt before leading him to the bed where they spent the next hour kissing until their lips finally grew tired and almost sore.

Kurt was now cuddled up into Blaine's chest, thinking about the weekend they spent together and all the things they've been through together in just the two months of a relationship. He couldn't help but think of Blaine's parents and how he's never visited them once the whole time he's known him. He doesn't want to upset Blaine, but he really wanted to know.

Kurt lifts himself up to meet Blaine's eyes, "Can I ask you something, I won't get mad if you don't want to answer"

"Of course Kurt" Blaine eyes furrow, although he had a suspicion of what he was going to ask about.

"When's the last time you've seen your parents?" Kurt casts a worried look before looking down.

Blaine sighs and rubs Kurt's back to show he's not upset with him for asking, "August fifth."

Kurt head pops up, "you remember the exact date?"

Blaine's eyes grow sad, "I always do, someone has to"

Kurt frowns sadly, that broke his heart, "Do you want to talk about it? I mean I know you don't like talking about them and I wouldn't want to pressure you."

Blaine's eyes narrowed, he heard the hidden meaning in Kurt comment. Kurt wouldn't pressure him, like Blaine was pressuring him. Blaine felt a little guilty making Kurt feel pressured about his eating disorder. He suddenly realized going behind his boyfriend's back to play games and manipulate him would only hurt him.

"I can talk about it, I guess," Blaine sits up a little so they are sitting next to each other, but never breaking contact.

Kurt just quietly watches his boyfriend form the words.

"My parent's are very wealthy people, I won't go into detail at how much money they have, it doesn't matter. But they had two kids," Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, Blaine never mentioned having a brother or sister. "They had my older brother, who was everything they wanted, he was perfect. They had me about eight years later, they weren't planning on having a second baby and my mom didn't want to stay home with another baby. So I spent most of my time at daycare, being taken care of by complete strangers. She would drop me off at the beginning of the day and pick me up just as the daycare would close. Then she had a night time nanny take care of me throughout the night. And that went on until I could go to school, then I was pretty much left to take care of myself."

Kurt's heart ached for Blaine's lack of love in his life, but instead of saying anything he just caressed Blaine's hand softly to show he's listening.

"We were having a family dinner when I came out to them. I was about twelve, I don't even know why I did it, I guess I just wanted to be noticed like my brother was. I really hoped one day they would love me like parents are supposed to," Blaine's voice started cracking, he holds his Kurt's hand tightly, needing to feel his presence. "But my father said that he would have me ruining the family name, whatever the hell that means. He said I would just have to live as a straight person because only straight people could be successful and he would never be proud of having a 'faggot' as a son."

Kurt winced at hearing Blaine say that word, it somehow sounded worse coming from him than anyone else.

"When I told them I was getting bullied, they decided they wanted me out of their way, I was too much work. So they sent me here. I always so I came here because of the bullying. But my bullying wasn't as bad as yours, not yet at least. But I'm really here because my parents don't want me," Blaine's voice completely broke as he opened his heart completely to Kurt. Tears poured down his face as he looked into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but pure love, and maybe a little anger. "They don't love me, Kurt. They never even tried to love me."Blaine completely broke down in Kurt's arms.

Kurt didn't speak a word to Blaine throughout the whole story, he didn't want to interrupt now that Blaine was opening up to him. There was nothing he could say and he knew it, so instead he wiped Blaine's tears off his face and held him close.

After a few minutes Blaine pulled away again to continue, "I tried Kurt. I tried for a little while to be straight. Don't be ashamed of me. But I thought they would want me around. So I told them that I changed, that I wasn't gay anymore. They bought it but they never even cared after that. All they cared about was me not ruining their name. I shouldn't have even done that Kurt" He always kinda felt ashamed for trying to change who he was for people who would never care.

For the first time, Kurt speaks up to reassure Blaine, "Sweetie I would never be ashamed of you. I did that too once,I tried being straight thinking my dad would love me more. Blaine, I'm so sorry you don't have parent's like mine. But it's not your fault, it's theirs. I need you to know that."

Blaine nods in Kurt's arms, "I guess," Blaine chokes

"I'm not going to tell you how to feel about your parents. But you have my love, and I know it's not the same but my parents love you, and Finn probably does. Your friends here really love you. We're all here for you, just like you've been here for me."

Blaine gives Kurt a watery smile, "I love you too Kurt"

Kurt smiles back and holds Blaine tightly , never wanting to let go no matter what life throws at them. Kurt feels bad for upsetting his boyfriend, but he's still glad he brought it up. So much about Blaine makes sense now. His childlike behavior, and especially his love for affection. He never got to be a child, so now even if he's a little older, he embraces the child that's probably still inside him. And he thrives off of affection because he never got it before. And unfortunately the fight club thing makes a lot more sense too as much as he hates it. But Blaine hasn't even gone since their fight, not that he knows of anyway….Kurt shakes the thought out of his head, it wasn't the time to bring something like that up. Instead he just comforts his boyfriend to a peaceful sleep.

Later that day, Blaine and Kurt finally got around to their homework and were working quietly together. Kurt feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

From Mercedes: Boo, you wanna hang out tonight

To Mercedes: I'm already back at school, Sorry

Kurt actually wasn't sorry, he was very disappointed in how Mercedes treated his boyfriend.

From Mercedes: So you didn't feel like hangin out with me, I thought I was your best friend

To Mercedes: You are, I just wanted to be with my family, plus Blaine was able to get to know them

From Mercedes: Well as long as you man is happy I guess

To Mercedes: Don't be like that, you don't even know Blaine. You didn't even give him a chance

From Mercedes: Well I happen to remember you coming to my house crying cause of him treating you bad. I don't trust him.

Kurt sighs, tension pooring out of him, he pointedly ignores Blaine's stare. He knew it would hurt Blaine to know his boyfriend's best friend didn't like him.

To Mercedes: You're not being fair, that was a misunderstanding between me and him. But we worked it out forever ago, every couple has their troubles

From Mercedes: I still don't like him

To Mercedes: Well you still need to respect him, you should be supporting me

From Mercedes: I'm protecting you Kurt!

To Mercedes: I don't need protecting, especially from Blaine. You would know that, had you tried to talk to him. But I'm done with this conversation unless you can respect both me and Blaine

From Mercedes: Fine you can have your little pretty boys, clearly we're not good enough anymore. Shoulda known you'd be this way.

To Mercedes: You're being a bitch Mercedes

Kurt slams his phone on his desk making Blaine jump out of his seat

"Everything okay, Kurt" Blaine asks warily

"Mercedes is a bitch" Kurt announces

Blaine frowns in concern, "You guys fighting?"

Kurt nods and quickly turns away

Blaine asked the question he already knew the answer to, "Are guys fighting because of me?"

Kurt sighs and turns back to face Blaine, "it's not because of you, you didn't do anything. But yes it was about you. I'm sorry, she's being completely unreasonable."

Blaine hated that Mercedes didn't like him, it meant so much to him to have Kurt's friends approve of him. "Kurt I don't want you guys fighting over me."

Kurt shrugs, "You come first Blaine, she should respect that. I'm not going to allow her to treat you badly. What kind of boyfriend would I be? I will defend you against anyone if I have to. That's part of being in a relationship."

"I guess, but I don't want you dropping your friends, I know they mean a lot to you."

"I'm not Blaine, she's the one that seems to be dropping me. All because I didn't do what she wanted me to"

Blaine ducks his head knowing this was about him, "She doesn't want you to be with me."

"Well she doesn't get to decide that, if she were a real friend, she would respect that I love you and want to be with you."

Blaine knew he had to do something about this but he didn't know how to go about it. He was going to have to somehow get this feisty, diva of a girl to merely talk to him. He's been going to a school of all boys since I was in middle school, and he was gay. He knew nothing about talking to girls. Maybe it would be best to wait till she's not so angry anymore, he thought. He nodded to himself and bent over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, "I'd do the same thing for you baby"

The next day Kurt had a new plan. Now that his dad knew about his eating disorder, he made Kurt promise to start eating or he would take him away from Dalton, away from his boyfriend. He couldn't allow that. So instead of eating part of a salad every lunch and dinner, he would get the food that would make everyone happy. He would eat while the guys are looking and scrape off food into a napkin when no one's looking. Or he could also scrape food onto Blaine's plate when he's distracted. Everyone would think he's eating, and they would all be happy.

Kurt smiles the whole way to lunch, satisfied with his new plan. Walks up to where Blaine was waiting and brings him into a warm hug, "Is it weird if I missed you this morning."

Blaine shakes his head and gives Kurt a heart melting smile, "It's not weird at all." Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt softly. Just when he was about to pull back, he feels someone's foot kick the back of his knees, which of course had to give out and cause him to fall clumsily onto the hard floor.

The air is knocked right out of him as he collided with floor, making an embarrassing 'oomph.'

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt looks in horror from watching Blaine fall like that. Kurt looks frantically around to see who did it but the halls were to busy, and everyone was wearing the same thing, of course. Kurt falls to his knees, "Blaine?"

Blaine finally evens his breath out, his anger suddenly taking over his mind. He hears Kurt talking over him, but all he can think of is finding whoever that was and beating the hell out of him. Had it happened without Kurt standing there, he probably would just laugh it off. But he hated being humiliated in front of his boyfriend, who meant the world to him. He feels someone touch his arm and he instinctively yanks it away harshly, "Get away from me," Blaine shouts loud enough for everyone in the hall to stop and watch. Blaine angrily gets to his feet and punches the wall with as much strength as he could muster. He finally remembers Kurt again and looks over to see Kurt's eyes widened and afraid. The adrenaline finally dies down and he sees Kurt's hands trembling a little and he remembers screaming at someone. Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out to calm himself down. He opens them again to see Kurt's still trembling hand tentatively reaching for his hand.

"Let's go Blaine," Kurt says almost authoritatively, "Our friends are waiting"

Blaine nods and takes Kurt's hand, which to his dismay was still shaking. He lets Kurt lead him silently to the cafeteria. He had no idea what was going through Kurt's head, but he really didn't want Kurt being scared of him. He couldn't help but think maybe Mercedes was right about him, maybe he wasn't good for Kurt.

But just at the right time, Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and strokes his thumb softly before bringing the joined hands to his lips to kiss each of the sore knuckles.

They finally reach the crowded cafeteria, both boys tense and looking around for who might have wanted to hurt Blaine of all people.

But no one even seems to notice them walking in or grabbing their food. Blaine watches in surprise as Kurt takes the main course instead of a salad. Blaine felt a little lighter knowing he could give his dad positive news like he'd promised.

Kurt leads a pissed off Blaine back to their normal table.

Nick was the first to notice the different atmosphere, "What happened to Blaine."

Blaine slams his plate down, and sits down roughly. Kurt shakes his head frantically at Nick, and tells them all to leave it with his eyes.

They all look Blaine over in concern, but decide to let him sit in silence. And Kurt decides to use Blaine's distracted anger as an opportunity to try out his new plan.

It was actually a lot easier than he thought. He had some napkins placed strategically on his lap, where he could scrape the food off the plate and it land right into the napkin. Of course he would have to keep switching napkins which were bunched up next to his lap. He made sure to continue engaging in conversation to keep any of his friends from making a big deal out of anything he was doing. He only took about five bites, most of his plate was empty. This was even better than eating half a salad every meal. He was definitely going to lose weight now.

They were on their way to Warbler practice when Blaine finally started acting more of himself. He still hadn't cracked a smile, but he was being a little more talkative. Wes comes in and quiets the room immediately.

"Alright Warblers, we've got a lot to do. First I want to pass out Sectionals tickets for your families. Kurt's heart drops and looks at Blaine who had put his head down, staring at his feet sadly, anger still mixed in there.

The council walks around passing out the tickets, they even bought extras for people with siblings. Kurt was quietly grateful for his but watched as Wes personally handed Blaine his with a sympathetic look.

Blaine wanted to tear the tickets into pieces but he knew how rude that would be considering the three students were nice enough to go out of their way to buy these out of their own pockets. And maybe a phone call wouldn't hurt, he could try at least.

The rest of practice goes smoothly and the second it ends, Blaine grabs Kurt and pulls him out of the choir room. Kurt was watching him worriedly, but followed anyway. They get to Blaine room, and Kurt is pulled into Blaine's arms, "What is it Blaine, I'm worried about you"

Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder, "I'm so sorry about earlier. I completely lost it and I know it was you I screamed at. And that look on your face… I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt just pulls him even closer, "I know you are Blaine, and I don't want to lie to you, it really scared me. But you didn't do anything besides hit a wall. It's okay, I don't blame you for being mad, I wish I knew what bastard did that."

Blaine shakes his head, "It was probably just a guy kidding around, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

Kurt pull back so he can see Blaine's face, "Blaine you need to give yourself a brake, you don't have to react perfectly to everything. Yeah, you overreacted but it's okay to do that sometimes. You didn't hurt anyone."

Blaine hugs Kurt again before sitting down at his bed pulling is tickets out, "Kurt do you think you could be here with me while I call my parents?"

Kurt's face lights up, "Of course." He joins Blaine on the bed and grabs his hand supportively

Blaine picks up his phone and hesitantly dials his house number and puts it on speaker.

"Anderson Residence"

Kurt frowns, who actually answers the phone like that

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Mom it's me Blaine"

Both boys could hear an irritated sigh, "What do you need Blaine"

Blaine suddenly had that inferior feeling again and starts stammering his reply, " I, um, I j-just thought maybe you m-might want to, to come to my performance this, this weekend."

"I can't we're busy this weekend, maybe next time."

"Right," Blaine's voice sad from the rejection

"See you for thanksgiving Blaine, make sure to call the day before you come so we can inform the cooks."

" Yeah okay see you soon mom"

The end the call and Blaine puts the rejection to the back of his head like usual and just shrug, "I didn't think they'd come anyways."

Kurt looks away from Blaine to hide the tears threatening his eyes. His heart hurt for Blaine, he needed a family. He looks down at the three tickets in his hand, "Lets go Blaine, lets go to my house for a bit."

Kurt calls Carole to let her know they were coming and quietly told her to give Blaine a few extra hugs but didn't say why, he knew it wouldn't matter.

They get to Kurt's house and Carole immediately throws her arms around Blaine and holds him tightly. Blaine let go of his emotions for a second and a few tears slipped out. He knew that's what a real mom was.

Carole looks at Blaine and sees the tears and wipes them away sweetly, "Come on dear, lets get inside"

Kurt lets Carole take over with Blaine, knowing he could use some motherly love. He sent out a text to their friends so they wouldn't freak out.

He finds his dad sitting at the tv. "Hey dad."

Burt looks up in surprise, "Hey I wasn't expecting to see you. Is something wrong?"

"Not with me, Blaine's mom kind of blew him off. It was horrible, dad. Blaine was heartbroken, even if he tries to shrug it off. I thought he could use some Carole time. Also I brought tickets to our competition this weekend."

He hands over the tickets, he could feel tension radiating off of his dad.

Burt finally speaks up, "I don't understand people treating their kids that way. If I knew where they lived,I'd be having a word with them."

"I know you would, but I think Blaine would really like to just have someone on his side. Not just me, or Wes or David."

Burt knew immediately what he was going to do. "I got this Kurt, why don't you give me a minute."

Kurt watches in confusion as his dad puts the tickets down and walks out. Kurt carefully places himself just inside the doorway to hear what his dad was going to do.

Blaine was sitting at the dining room table with Carole next to him rubbing his back, just sitting quietly before he sees Burt walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bud, I would like to go see your Sectionals performace this weekend."

Blaine frowns in confusion, "Didn't Kurt give you the tickets?"

"Yeah, but we're not going just to see Kurt, we're going to see you too. So let's start over."

Blaine felt the tickets in his pockets, he pulled them out and stands up, his emotions were hanging by a thread. "Would you two like to come see me perform this weekend?" He offers the tickets out to Kurt's parents.

Burt takes the tickets, "We would be honored Blaine."

Burt and Carole both engulf Blaine in a hug, Carole kisses the top of his curly head. Blaine lets a few tears fall. "I really appreciate this, you guys don't know how much this means to me."

"You deserve it kiddo."

Blaine knew it was a small thing, just to have someone to give the tickets to. Usually he hands them to someone else to give to their friends or extra family. But now he has someone who wants them. It meant everything. He barely knows them but he has a feeling he's going to know them for the rest of his life.

He looks over and sees a pair of glistening eyes watching them happily. Blaine motions him over and Kurt joins the group hug.

Burt ruffles Kurt's hair and chuckles outloud, "I knew you couldn't stay out of it."

Blaine laughs too and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

The two boys stay for dinner and quickly make their way back to school, their spirits way higher than they were. Blaine was talking nonstop about, Burt and Carole going to see him perform. Kurt couldn't be more proud of his dad.

"Kurt thank you so much for taking me.i was probably just going to give the tickets to you to invite your friend, which you still can by the way. But it meant so much to have someone ask to come see me sing."

Kurt shakes his head, "Nope, they're coming to see you and me, those two tickets are for your guests, we just happen to have the same ones."Kurt was going to continue but he looked over and saw Blaine beaming and knew nothing else needed to be said. Blaine's never looked happier, and Kurt thought this would be a horrible day after what happened right before lunch. Maybe he just needed some encouragement.

The rest of the week flew by, Blaine's spirits were higher than they've ever been. He had two amazing people coming to see him sing today, and a beautiful boyfriend that was finally eating and being healthy. He was so proud of him. He loved having the phone call with Burt telling him that his son was eating healthily. Burt almost burst into tears in relief.

Now they're on the bus, headed to their Sectionals competition and he had Kurt snuggled up to him, sleeping softly. Blaine made sure to not play with his hair like he normally would, Kurt would freak out if I messed up his hair right before a performance.

Ten minutes left in the drive and Blaine decided to wake his boyfriend up.

He gently shakes Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, baby, you gotta wake up."

Kurt nuzzles his face into the crook Blaine's neck and makes the cutest moan.

Blaine cooed at his boyfriend and decides to savor the moment, not realizing the Wes was watching close by.

He glares at his friend when he sees him bending over so his face was mere inches from Kurt's face and lets out a deafening scream. Kurt jolts awake and falls to the floor. Blaine was about to yell at Wes but then he gave it a second thought and decided to let Kurt have his way with him.

Kurt slowly stands up, his hair now disheveled and in his face, his skin a violent red.

Wes lets out another scared shriek and runs up to the front of the bus followed by a thoroughly pissed off diva.

All of the Warblers listen in amusement as they hear various degrees of painful groans coming from the front seat where the two boys are completely out of sight. No one wants to get involved, not wanting to anger Kurt further, and Blaine decided Wes deserved it for waking his up like that.

Kurt stands back up and steps out to the aisle, his uniform still somehow immaculate, Blaine wondered suspiciously how his uniform fit him just perfect, when everyone else's were baggy and unflattering.

Kurt was mumbling angrily to himself and goes to his bag where he'd packed a mirror, an expensive looking comb, and to Blaine's amusement hairspray. In just a few minute his hair was perfect. In his anger he doesn't pay much attention to where he's spraying, just spraying at his head blindly. He hears violent coughing from behind him and sees Blaine redfaced, and breathing heavily. Kurt anger fades immediately and starts rubbing his boyfriends back.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Kurt says frantically, "are you okay, I didn't get your eyes did I?"

Blaine coughs a few times and waves it off, but grimaces when he takes the hairpray in his mouth.

"Please don't kill our lead singer, Kurt. Wes his fine, but we need Blaine alive," Thad said with a smirk

Kurt rolls his eyes, but laughs anyway. He leans over and kisses Blaine chastely, "I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Blaine smirks, "It's okay baby, I will make sure though to never anger you when you have hair spray close by."

Kurt reaches into his bag and pulls out a water bottle and hands it his boyfriend to save him from the hairspray taste.

Wes finally squirms his way into the aisle and the group of boys break out into a hysterical laugh. Kurt somehow had managed to take Wes's dress shirt off and tied his hands up with it and had his feet tied together with his blazer, his tie stuffed in his mouth. David laughed but go to work, freeing his best friend.

Blaine puts on a mock pout on his face, "My boyfriend's undressing other guys"

"Wes is not a guy, he's Wes," Kurt deadpans

Blaine laughs loudly and shakes his head fondly, "I love you Kurt"

They get to their green room and listen to Wes make a speech before Kurt drags Blaine out to find his parents, but they couldn't find them. So they decide to meet them afterwards.

They had almost no competition with the other two groups. The one group was a group of elderly people, although they did hold their own vocally, the others were a group who sang something about rainbows that no one understood.

Blaine dappered his way through Hey Soul Sister and melted every girl's heart in the crowd, and then Kurt blows the crowd away singing Defying Gravity.

They won first place easily, they couldn't tell if they were relieved or disappointed that they won so easily with how hard they worked. But they accepted the trophy proudly and greeted the other teams politely.

Blaine had spotted Burt, Carole, and Finn in the crowd while singing and memorized their location. So the second they were free, he and Kurt beelined their way over to Kurt's family.

Kurt immediately throws himself into his dad's arms then did the same with Carole. Then beamed as the two enthused over Kurt's singing.

Blaine watches shyly from behind, not wanting to intrude. Then suddenly Burt looks around for Blaine, "Blaine, get over here." Burt hugged Blaine excitedly.

Kurt takes a step back and lets Blaine have his moment. He grabs his phone and takes the perfect picture of Burt, Carole, and Finn smiling adoringly at his boyfriend. Kurt almost tears up looking at the most genuine smile Blaine has ever had on his face, like nothing in the world could take it away from him. And Kurt vowed that he would do anything to keep him happy.

* * *

It took me far too long to write this, sorry! I'll try to write the next chapter quicker. Thanks for the reviews everyone :) you guys are awesome


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks following the competition were filled with a light mood, as everyone relaxes from the midterms being over, and they could relax temporarily from the competition. Kurt and Blaine made it a habit to spend at least one night a week with Kurt's parents, Blaine was getting comfortably close to them and it was a fantastic boyfriend. His boyfriend was still eating normally, he didn't have a care in the world. His parents never even came to his mind, he was too busy enjoying his Kurt time. He swears he'll never get tired of seeing that face. But now he had something planned for his love. His diva of a boyfriend was still fighting with his best friend, and was trying to pretend it didn't matter, that he had other friends, and she needed to accept that.

Blaine didn't buy it, he saw the hurt cross his face before the diva came out. He missed her, and Blaine knew he was the only one could fix it, the only one who would anyway. She was a very feisty, spit fire type girl, and Blaine had no clue how to approach her. But for the name of love, he found himself at the door step of one Mercedes Jones with a bouquet of roses, girls liked those right?

Blaine nervously shuffled his feet in anticipation. The urge to turn and run played through his head, then he pictured the unhappy face on Kurt's face.

Mercedes interrupts his thoughts by opening the door, "What do you want, you already got my boo" Mercedes crosses her arms in front of her and glares down at him.

Blaine decides to drop the dapper and just lay it all out there, "Look Mercedes, can we please talk? I really think we got off on the wrong foot. And you have to know Kurt's miserable without you as much as he refuses to admit it. He misses you, and I was hoping maybe we could talk things out. I brought friends," Blaine lifts up the roses with a hopeful smile.

"What girl doesn't love roses," Mercedes smiles slightly, not wanting to give in too quickly. "Get in here."

Blaine follows her tentatively into the house and watches her place the roses into a vase shaped like high heeled stilettos, Blaine smiles at the vase. People's belongings always told so much about them as people. The two teenagers move to sit on the couches in her living room.

Blaine takes the initiative to speak, his voice coming out more confident than he felt. "I want you to know, that the fight that you had to clean up after, was definitely my fault and I realize that. I was a complete ass to him, which is why I don't blame you for hating me. But please understand that I'm just learning here, I've never been with anyone before and I don't always know how I'm supposed to handle things. But I want you to know that I love him. I love him so much and he means everything to me. I would love to have your blessing to be with Kurt, you're his best friend and you're important too." Blaine stopped talking when he saw Mercedes staring down at her lap.

Mercedes's face finally softens, "I think I was just scared of being replaced, more than anything. I just used you to lash out. Sorry for giving you such a hard time. I don't usually admit to being wrong, so don't get used to it."

Blaine lets out a soft laugh, "I can see why you two are friends, you belong as friends. Please do something, or tell me what I should do to get you guys talking again. I want him to be happy, if there's ever anything that will make him happier, I'm gonna want to do it."

"You really do love him"

Blaine nods and smiles happily

There is a long silence, but a comfortable one, finally Mercedes relents, "I guess I kinda miss him too."

"Just talk to him," Blaine advises, "You guys can work this out"

Blaine was about to get up and leave but Mecedes speaks up, "why don't you stay for a bit, I wanna make sure my boo's boy is worthy. We can watch movie and talk."

Blaine's eyes light up, "That would be great."

Hours later Blaine and walks into his room and sees a frantic looking Kurt pacing in his room.

"Hey babe, what's the matter" Blaine greets his boyfriend

"Where have you been, you left your phone here, I've been worried, you've been gone since lunch" Kurt was trying not to be mad. He always worries about that stupid fight club, surely he wouldn't go without his phone though.

Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt was going to handle his interfering but decides to come clean anyway, "Kurt I went to see Mercedes."

Kurt freezes in place, "Wait why, why would you talk to her?"

Blaine raises his arms in defense, "I went to help you guys' relationship"

Kurt crosses his arms, "So you decided to interfere…again"

Blaine's shoulders slump, "Kurt I just wanted to help, and I think I did. We hung out and I think she actually likes me now."

"Well great, you get to be liked by everyone again."

Blaine scratches the back of his neck, his eyes stinging a little "I thought it would make you happy."

"You have no idea what makes me happy," Kurt's voice was getting louder and angrier

Blaine's lip trembles a little and looks down, staring at his feet, "I just wanted to help you"

Blaine couldn't figure out why Kurt was being so mean, he thought he would get annoyed by him getting involved. But Kurt was really hurting his feelings.

"This is the second time you've interfered in something that wasn't your business" Kurt wasn't sure where all this anger was coming from, he just suddenly got angry. He would actually love to work things out with Mercedes. But he keeps losing control of his emotions anytime something doesn't go right. Now he's face to face with a visibly distraught Blaine who he just tore to shreds for trying to be the perfect boyfriend. He takes a step forward and Blaine winces away, waiting for the next blow.

Blaine was past upset, he hated disappointing Kurt. But he felt like nothing he said would make it better, Kurt was so angry, it scared him.

Kurt sees the first tear slip from Blaine's eye and his mood swing vanishes, and Kurt stands there feeling like an ass. "Well damn Blaine I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. Come here sweetie," Kurt throws his arms around Blaine, who stiffens at first.

"You're being so mean, Kurt" But relents and leans into the touch.

"I know, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve a word of that. You're awesome Blaine, and I love you. I love you for trying to help me. I don't know where that came from, but I hope you can forgive me"

Blaine nods, "I already did."

The two boys are back to normal by the next day. Kurt answered Mercedes' call late last night and they worked things out. Mercedes admitted her faults and Kurt promised to devote more time to her. Kurt apologized about fifteen more times to Blaine for treating him badly. He has no clue why he keeps losing it like that.

At lunch time Wes was going on about something, Kurt didn't care to listen. Then suddenly someone slams the table to get his attention, and he feels that sudden burst of anger again.

Wes yells Kurt's name from across the table.

"I don't care, Wes," Kurt snaps

Wes stares in shock, Kurt never actually got mad at Wes. Wes gets quiet and just continues with lunch, not saying another word.

The other boys watch Kurt with concern.

Great, Kurt thinks, now everyone's looking at me

Kurt was about to get up and feels that dizzy feeling he gets when he doesn't eat. He had gotten more practiced at not eating. He now puts over half of his food on Blaine's plate, Blaine can be really oblivious sometimes. And everyone stopped worrying because it really seemed like he was eating. He calls it social anorexia, not eating, but making it look like he does.

Kurt's head feels heavier than normal and his hands are shaking slightly and he considers actually eating a little extra to keep from passing out. He usually judges it better than this. But he still had ten pounds he wanted to drop and then he's stop.

When he got to Warblers, his mind was so weak, he had trouble keeping hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine kept having to tighten his grip, so Kurt's hand would fall. Kurt was avoiding Blaine's worried face. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on walking and easing Blaine's concerns at the same time. He couldn't wait to sit down, his legs were so heavy, his feet felt awkward and his toes kept catching underneath him.

Blaine leads him to their normal couches and sits him down immediately. Blaine runs his hand across Kurt's forehead checking for a fever, but nothing.

Kurt continued getting more lethargic, losing whole moments in time. It's almost like being exhausted after a long day's work. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing, everything was so fuzzy. He shakily moves his hand back over Blaine's missing the contact, he's guessing that's when he really got Blaine's attention. He could feel his boyfriend studying his face.

He looks over and hears Blaine asking him what was wrong, but he was too tired to respond.

He doesn't know why but suddenly Blaine was trying to pull him to his feet. He clumsily stands up and then sees black.

Blaine watches in horror as Kurt falls to the floor unconscious, all the boys circle around in concern. Jeff was nearly in tears.

Blaine falls to his knees and pulls the boy into his arms and tries to shake him awake. "Kurt, baby wake up for me. Come on Kurt, please wake up," He knew his voice sounded pathetic but he didn't care. After a few minutes, he was still not waking up. He knew he had to do something.

He lifts his boyfriend into his arms, and wordlessly carries him to the nurse. The whole way he was fighting to push away the thought of how light Kurt was.

The nurse recognizes Kurt immediately and sighs loudly, "What happened Mr. Anderson?"

"I don't know he just passed out ma'am," Blaine says in a shaky voice.

The nurse leads Blaine quickly to a bed where Blaine softly places his boyfriend. He watches the nurse poke and prod at him and sees her shake her head. "His vital signs are dangerously low. If he doesn't wake up soon I'll have to have him transported to the hospital."

Blaine feels his knees weaken, "what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure Blaine," the nurse answers softly, even though she had a strong suspicion.

The nurse grabs a small packet of sugar, and rips it open. She opens Kurt's mouth easily and pours it slowly under his tongue so his sublingual glands can absorb the sugar and transport it directly to his bloodstream. That way his blood sugar will rise, and hopefully rouse the boy.

Blaine had no idea what he was watching, but he snickered inwardly, picturing the look on Kurt's face if he'd known her fingers were in his mouth like that.

A few packets later, and it finally started taking affect, his hands were shaking less, and his blood pressure rose to a safer level.

Kurt opened his eyes drearily, still very lethargic. He spotted Blaine across the room with a panicked look on his face, his face paler than usual.

He sees the nurse looking at him with a look of disapproval and steps out for a moment.

Blaine rushes over and plants kisses all over Kurt's face. "Kurt that was so scary, don't you ever do that again. I'm so glad you're awake."

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, "I'm okay,"

Blaine sits down next to him and holds his hand, "A person who's okay, doesn't pass out in the middle of Warblers practice, have you been feeling sick?"

Kurt shakes his head, "I don't know what happened, maybe I'm just tired."

"We almost had to take you to the hospital Kurt. You were out for a while, like ten minutes," his voice getting more upset as he talks

"I'm sorry," Kurt was now avoiding looking at Blaine, feeling guilty for hiding everything from him.

Blaine knew, he knew something was up. "Kurt, I need you to tell me the truth."

Kurt sighs deeply and stares down at their hands, "I haven't been eating, Blaine"

Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What do you mean, I've seen you eating. You've been eating healthy."

Kurt finally meets Blaine's confused and concerned eyes, really hating himself at the moment. "I've been hiding it. I put it in a napkin while you are paying attention to the guys," He watching Blaine's face grow gradually redder, almost looking angry, "Sometimes I put in on your plate too. I wanted you and dad to think I was eating so I could stay here with you."

Blaine was silent for what seemed like forever, his face tense with disappointment and hurt. "Kurt, when's the last time you've really eaten. Not a few bites, like really eaten." Blaine was dreading hearing Kurt's response.

"I don't know Blaine."

Blaine glares at Kurt, "how are you just now passing out, I don't understand how you can keep this up."

Kurt looks back down at his lap, "I know my body, Blaine, I know how much to eat to keep from passing out. I usually judge it better than I did today."

Blaine's anger gets the best of him and he jumps to his feet, causing the chair behind him to fall to the floor loudly. He doesn't want to but he finds himself shouting, "This a game to you isn't it. Dammit Kurt!" He runs his fingers through his hair angrily. "This makes so much sense now. This is why you've been so mean, fighting with Mercedes, saying all those things to me yesterday, snapping at Wes. You have been meaner recently to everyone."

"I'm sorry," Kurt says shakily

Blaine shakes his head angrily, "You don't even care how this affects me do you? Do you know how bad this is going to hurt your dad?"

Kurt's eyes widen and responds frantically , "No I do care, Blaine. But you can't tell my dad."

Blaine scoffs, "I'm not hiding this for you. I'm not keeping this a secret for you Kurt." Blaine had a lot more to say, but he knew it was all out anger, so he just stands in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

Kurt tries to reach for Blaine, but he's too far away, "Blaine please," he pleads, hoping Blaine will come back over.

Blaine felt his heart breaking, his boyfriend was reaching desperately for him, begging for him. But he just couldn't, he was so scared, this situation was way more serious than he thought. He was having horrible images of Kurt shrinking away to nothing flashing through his mind. Then the idea that Kurt could die from this, he could lose Kurt forever.

The nurse comes in with a tray full of food,it looked like leftovers from lunch and placed it on Kurt's lap, "Eat up sweetie."

Blaine watches Kurt slowly take a few bites with the nurse gently coaxing him, he lets her take over not trusting his emotions at the moment. He pulls out his phone and slips out of the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel this is Blaine."

Burt must have heard the tension in Blaine voice, "What's going on kiddo?"

Blaine pinches the bridge of his nose and thoroughly explains what Kurt had been doing.

"We'll be there soon, thank you Blaine."

They hang up and Burt and Carole make their way to Dalton and meet Blaine at the front. And he greets them both with a friendly hug.

Their faces were all tense, Carole on the verge of tears as Blaine retells them what happened. And Kurt looked like he was about to blow up at any moment.

Carole speaks up through her tears, "Can I please say something?"

Burt frowns at Carole, "Of course honey."

"I don't want to overstep Burt," Carole says hesitantly and smiles encouragingly at Blaine, "I know your intention are right. You want Kurt to be healthy, and I do too of course. But I think we're dealing with this the wrong way, I would love it if you guys would let me help him. I as a woman can relate to problems like this. If you guys can trust me."

Burt and Blaine look at each other questioningly, Blaine didn't see how anything else could help Kurt to eat, "What's your idea?"

Carole smiles back, thanking them for the chance.

Kurt was sitting alone in the clinic hoping Blaine would come back, he hated disappointing him. He looks in surprise as Carole comes in with a gentle smile, "Blaine called us."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course he did."

Carole comes closer and picks up Kurt's hand, "You've got a keeper there, Kurt. He really loves you"

Kurt looks down "He's mad at me"

"He's not mad, I think he's scared just like your dad. They're actually a lot alike in how they care about their loved ones. They invest everything they have into the people they love, which is why it's so hard for them to accept something may be wrong. So they immediately go for the easy fix, hoping they can make you better quickly. They can't stand seeing you struggle, Kurt. Your dad acts like he's mad, but then bursts into tears when he leaves the room, and I'm positive Blaine's the same way. So you and I are going out together, just you and me. I'm guessing this isn't a comfortable place to talk, so lets go somewhere you would be comfortable with."

Kurt nodded, relieved that he can have someone so understanding to talk to. Kurt drives them to a close by coffee shop, one that's rarely busy. They find a secluded spot and sit together on a plush couch, warming their hands on their coffee.

Carole quietly sits patiently, waiting for Kurt to open up which he does after a few moments of getting his words together.

Kurt looks hesitantly into Carole's soft, caring eyes, "It was about a year ago, when it started. I didn't just wake up one day thinking, hey I want to be anorexic." Kurt laughs sarcastically, "I was lonely, yeah I had friends but I still wonder how real those friendships are. The bullying was getting worse, almost to where I couldn't even go down the hall without being thrown into the lockers. I just stopped being hungry at one point, and I lost a few pounds. And I liked it, it made me feel better to be able to wear a smaller size. I liked being able to make my weight go down more. No one seemed to notice, not until Blaine anyway"

Carole looks down guiltily, "And I'm sorry for that."

"Don't feel bad, it's no one's fault," He knew it was.

"It's not yours either," Carole declared. "But I must ask, what did it do for your loneliness?"

Kurt sighs, "Nothing, but I don't even feel lonely anymore. I just can't stop now." He felt tears fight there way to the surface.

Carole squeezes Kurt's hand, "Yes you can, but you have to let someone help you."

"What do I do."

"Talk to someone, Kurt. Open up, let Blaine in. And you have to want to stop. Cause if you don't, you never will. Do this one thing for yourself, not for your dad, or Blaine, or your friends. Do it for you, and please do because you're better than this."

Kurt considers Carole's words, and he didn't want to see himself in his thirties, still doing this. It was tiring, that is if he made it to his thirties. That thought flashed through his mind, he wanted everything. He wanted to get married and have babies. He wanted curly haired toddlers running around making his like a living hell. He wanted that, he never thought of it before. But if he wanted a future, his present would have to get better. "I'll talk to someone."

Carole's eyes light up, she was so glad she double majored in Nursing and Psychology.

"But I want it to be with you. You understand me, please Carole?"

"I'd love that, dear." Carole knew she could handle it, this was going to work

An hour later, Kurt had said goodbye to his parents and slowly made his way to Blaine room and knocked timidly.

Blaine opens the door, a really serious look on his face that Kurt couldn't read.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend and asks in a soft voice, "Do you hate me?"

Blaine rolls his eyes ,"God Kurt," and pulls Kurt into a tight embrace, "Of course not." Blaine leads Kurt into his room which had their friends looking at Kurt worriedly. Wes looking down quietly.

Kurt looks at Wes sadly and then the rest of the three boys, "I'm sorry if I've been mean, I guess I lost control."

Jeff jumps into Kurt's arms and the rest of the guys join in. "That doesn't matter Kurt, we just want you to be okay. We love you." Jeff cried softly into Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you guys too." Kurt really does have the best friends

Kurt waits till the boys let go of him before explaining everything. "Guy, Carole told me that I need to talk to someone, and it's going to be her. But she says I need to open up. To them, to Blaine," He eyes Blaine softly, "And my friends. You guys are the best friends I've ever had, so who better. I was wondering if you all had time."

"Always." Wes promised.

All of the boys piled onto Blaine's bed, somehow a bowl of popcorn appeared out of no where, much to Kurt's amusement. No one said a word as they listened to Kurt's story. Jeff would wipe a tear off his face, Nick had his arm securely around Jeff's waist for comfort. Wes and David were subconsciously stuffing their face with popcorn, but never taking their eyes off Kurt. Blaine was clutching Kurt's hand, giving him a supportive squeeze whenever something particularly tough came up. Blaine was so thankful for Carole for whatever she did with Kurt. Clearly his and Burt's method of helping Kurt was very flawed.

When Kurt was done talking, he asked the boys if they had any questions. But everyone shook their heads, Kurt's description was more than enough. They all just sat quietly, feeling various degrees of sadness for their friend. Blaine felt guilty for getting so mad at Kurt earlier, especially if it was enough to make Kurt ask him if he hated him. He could never hate Kurt, it just sounded ridiculous.

"Kurt I'm really sorry for how I reacted earlier in the clinic, I know I overreacted. But I probably always will when it comes to you." Blaine smiles sheepishly down at their hands

"I know you will, and it's okay. I don't blame you for getting upset."

The two boys kissed lovingly, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience and Kurt deepened the kiss, pulling Blaine's head closer. Things were just about to get heated but David interrupts.

"Uuuummm…"

The boys pull away look up and see Jeff and Nick watching in amusement. David looking them in shock, Wes with the same look but holding a piece of popcorn in front of his mouth, frozen in spot.

Kurt reaches forward and flicks the popcorn into Wes's mouth, causing it to lodge in his throat. Wes starts coughing, "You're going to end up killing us, first you suffocate Blaine with hairspray, and now your trying to choke me to death."

But no one says anything, because they're all busy laughing, thankful for the lightened mood.

Blaine gets up and crosses the room, "How about a movie?"

Everyone agrees and spend the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine and Kurt quickly got back to normal after their dramatic day. They made an agreement that Blaine wouldn't try and pressure Kurt about eating as long as Kurt promised that he was trying, and he was. Blaine didn't stop worrying though, it's hard not to worry after having the image of your boyfriend passed out cold on the floor engrained in your head.

Wes decided to have a sectionals win party, so here they were at another movie night.

Blaine was filling himself up with pizza and watched in delight as Kurt ate a whole piece. He knew to not say a single word about it, so he just pretended to not notice. I mean it was only one piece, but it was a huge step in Blaine's mind. I mean, Kurt's eating pizza right now!

He'd done some research and he was very optimistic about Kurt's future. The fact that it's only been a year, and Kurt had strong determination, meant he could truly beat his eating disorder. He talked to Carole for hours understanding ways to communicate with Kurt about it without upsetting him. He then told Kurt he could just be Kurt's safe place. He'd leave him be about it and just listen if Kurt needed to talk. But that agreement would inevitably end if Kurt were to get sick again, Blaine knew he'd step in again.

Blaine looked around for any red vines before realizing Wes had bought Twizzlers instead… He looked over to Kurt on their inflatable mattress against the wall and puckered his lip out, "Kuuuurrrt" Blaine whined.

"Blaaaaine." Kurt mock-whined back then smiled with a twinkle in his eye

Blaine crossed his arms, "Wes got Twizzlers instead on red vines."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, he saw this coming, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Blaine's eyes widen, "NO! How do I know what you're going to do?"

Kurt gave him a soft look, "Just trust me, sweetie"

Blaine relented and did what he was told, then he felt a pleasant taste of licorice in his mouth. His eyes pop open and he sees Kurt smiling beside him, "I saw Wes with the Twizzlers earlier this week so I snuck out and got some Redvines for you."

"Kurt!" Blaine leaned him and kissed passionately, "That was so thoughtful, thanks baby"

"And you get the rest of them as long as you keep me safe during the scary movies."

"Of course, let's cuddle," Blaine pulls Kurt over to him so he's laying again Blaine's chest between Blaine's legs. Blaine went to town on his Redvines with one hand and caressing Kurt's arm with the other.

The scary movie was Paranormal activity again and Blaine could feel Kurt tense up against him from the beginning. Kurt turned so his face could be easily hidden in Blaine's chest, but he was still watching in the corner of his eye. He allowed himself to be soothed by Blaine's hand rubbing his back in circles. Just as the movie was about to end, the scariest part coming, he feels a pair of hands grab his feet roughly and yank him off of Blaine and across the room. Which was exactly what was happening in the movie.

The whole room jumps at the sound of Kurt's voice shrieking as he's pulled through the dark by one of the Warblers. Wes runs to turn the lights on and Kurt sees David drop his foot guiltily, laugher spilling over. Blaine runs over and pulls Kurt to his feet, glaring at his friend, "I can't believe you David, that was mean."

David was still laughing, along with several other Warblers. Wes was reprimanding him from across the room. Kurt gripped onto Blaine tightly, waiting for his heart to slow down. He took a few deep breaths and turned to look at a slightly apologetic face, amusement still coursing through. He sees Jeff and Nick in hysterics, he feels his own mouth tugging upwards and chuckles into Blaine's neck, "You're an asshole David."

David pats Kurt on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. I don't what came over me."

Blaine shakes his head, he hated hearing Kurt scream like that. And then feeling Kurt reaching for him after being pulled away, he did a horrible job protecting him.

Kurt shrugged, he was over it, and he really just wanted Blaine to hold him now. It made him feel safe. "It's fine, lets go lay back down Blaine."

Blaine glares at David one more time before returning to their spot. He pulls Kurt in a tight embrace, interlacing their feet. They lay there for the rest of the night, not even aware of anyone else in the room.

With Thanksgiving coming up, Blaine was definitely on edge. He didn't mean to be, he just didn't want to deal with his family. Kurt had invited him to their Thanksgiving, but he felt like he owed it to Kurt to tell his parent's about their relationship. He had put it off for long enough. Kurt insisted it was fine but Blaine just didn't feel right about it. He didn't want it to seem like he was ashamed of their relationship because that's farthest from the truth. He hopes they'll just not care, but he doesn't see that happening.

He needed to get all of his nerves out the best he knows how, fight club. But he knew Kurt would hate it and insist on coming. Blaine shudders at the thought of his beautiful boyfriend at a place like that. Not to mention the fact that he would have to fight. Blaine shakes his head, he wouldn't allow it, no way. He pulls his phone out and texts the fight club members for the first time in months, hopefully none of them would talk to Kurt.

He had to do this, the stress of everything that's been going on and the anxiety of seeing his parents was getting the best of him. He was feeling himself getting tense, everything people said started feeling like an attack. He'd even snapped at Kurt a few times, which he never does. But Kurt could be so demanding sometimes.

Blaine makes his way to lunch grumpily and greets Kurt with a kiss on the cheek and just ignores them for the rest of lunch. Blaine purposely ignores David's stares knowing he was aware of the fight club. He was the only one of Kurt's friends that was a member.

David never really like being in the fight club, he really only goes to make sure Blaine doesn't hurt himself. He sees Kurt and feels guilt tug at his heart. He can't keep this a secret from him. Kurt really was a great guy who cared deeply for Blaine. He was not going to keep this stupid secret from Kurt.

Kurt looks over at Blaine in concern, "Sweetheart, what's wrong. You've been acting weird

Blaine just waves Kurt off knowing he'd be fine by the end of the day, Kurt didn't need to know.

Kurt sighs and looks down at his plate, his desire to eat dissipated. He'd have to call Carole later and tell her which he does every time he stops eating. Blaine shutting him out made him too upset to eat. Kurt follows Blaine quietly down the hallway to their classes. He suspected this had to do with his family, of course it did. But he didn't know how to help him with this, in reality he couldn't. He had no way to relate to this problem, he considered himself very lucky. His dad was amazing and Carole was soon becoming a real mom to him and even Finn was turning to be a vital part of his life.

They make it to Warblers practice and Blaine slumps onto their couch with a scowl on his face. Kurt tentatively walks over to him and sits down before grabbing his hand. He says in a soft voice, "I love you, Blaine." He pulls Blaine's hand to his mouth and kisses it before chancing a look at his boyfriend's face.

To his relief, Blaine's face softens, "I love you, too baby. I sorry I've been acting so weird."

"I understand, Blaine, it's fine. You don't have to be okay all the time, you're allowed to be imperfect just like the rest of us. I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk. Or even if you don't want to talk, I'm still here for you."

"I know," Blaine says in a thick voice, he wanted to say more but his brain was too clouded with all these different emotions.

Kurt let Blaine have his time to work through his feelings and just listened to Wes ramble about some trip they might take before Christmas break. Every once in a while he would squeeze Blaine's hand or caress his knuckles to reassure him.

But something struck Kurt as suspicious, David was staring intently at Blaine the whole time with an unreadable face. It wasn't uncommon for Blaine to get extra attention during practice, but this was odd. It was like he was trying to tell him something. He discreetly watched Blaine from the corner of his eye and saw him glare back. David knows something. Kurt watches him from narrowed eyes until the eyes met him back. But David's eyes quickly darted away and Kurt could feel Blaine's hand stiffen.

Kurt looks over and sees Blaine's eyes watching Wes, purposely avoiding the other boys's stares.

When Wes ends practice, Kurt watches as David and Blaine both dart out of the room. Kurt sees Wes about to join them until he lept into action. He grabs Wes by the arm, Wes is looking around frantically for a way to get out of this.

"You know something, what's going on?" Kurt's voice was borderline scary

"N-nothing, I don't what you're talking about." Wes looks at Kurt pleadingly, "Kurt I really can't tell you. Please don't make me."

Kurt reluctantly lets go, "I just want to know what's wrong with Blaine, I'm worried about him. Should I be worried, Wes? Please be honest, you're my friend too."

Wes looks down at his shoes, "I know Kurt, and I don't think you should worry, he always gets like this over holidays."

Suddenly Jeff pops out of nowhere with a determined look on his face, shouting, "I don't have a problem telling him. He deserves to know"

Nick grabs Jeff from behind and carries him out of the room, "Stay out of it Jeffy"

Kurt of course goes chasing after them

Blaine slams the door to his room irritably, quickly changing out of his uniform into ratty clothes he doesn't care about. David comes rushing in, "Blaine come on buddy, don't do this, you don't need to do this anymore. You've been doing so well without it."

Blaine ignores David as he gets ready.

"what about Kurt, Blaine? Think about him for a minute" David reasons

Blaine glares back and starts yelling, "Don't bring him into this."

"I'm not. You are, you got upset when he wasn't eating, saying that because you're in a relationship that it affects you too. Well that fits here too you're not being fair to him. What if you get hurt?"

Blaine tosses some clothes to David hastily, "Are you coming?"

David stares at him in disbelief, "No man. I'm not" David throws clothes back harshly.

Blaine puts the clothes back and grabs his keys and walks past David hoping not to run into Kurt. Luckily he doesn't, he puts Kurt out of his mind and makes his way down the road.

David runs down the hallway to find the one person that could influence Blaine. When he wasn't in his room he gives up trying to find him and pulls out his phone.

To Kurt: We need to talk where are you?

Kurt respond within seconds much to David's relief

From Kurt: In the hallway in front of the cafeteria waiting for Blaine, Why?

David gets there in record time and spots Kurt standing patiently. Kurt looks at David and frowns in confusion. "Where's Blaine I thought he was with you."

"Blaine went to fight club. I'm sorry Kurt I tried to talk him out of it but when he gets in those moods, there's no stopping him. He told us all not to tell you cause that's the rules of fight club or whatever. But we don't have much time."

Kurt pockets his phone and pulls his keys, "Let's go."

David nods and follows Kurt to his Navigator. "Kurt we may not be able to get to him before he's already fighting, he looked really determined."

Kurt nods, his stomach tightening at the images displayed in his mind. Kurt shook the thought and listened to David direct him to a shabby old building with a surprising amount of cars parked around it. Kurt looks at David nervously, "Do people get hurt a lot?"

David shakes his head, "Not usually too bad, but you can never be sure. Brace yourself Kurt, it won't be pretty either way. And try not to make too much eye contact with other people, that way no one tries to start something."

Kurt gets out of his car and spots Blaine's car immediately and feels a tug in his stomach.

The two boys walk into the crowded building, Kurt grimaces at the sweaty smell invading his senses. He surprisingly recognizes a few people as Dalton students. He quickly notices them circled up watching a fight. He walks around the cluster of teenagers hoping it wasn't his boyfriend getting into a fight. He must have stopped at some time cause David gave him a soft push to get him walking. Finally he reaches a spot, empty of students, giving him a clear view.

Kurt's hand flies over his mouth in shock as he watched Blaine pummel into this other boy, the poor thing had blood dripping down his face. Kurt suddenly remembers back to their conversation months ago where Blaine said it was the same thing as boxing and wrestling. But this felt wrong, watching his boyfriend tare into someone like this made him just want to turn around and leave. How was this the same boy who begged for redvines at the grocery store, or insisted on nightly cuddling before bed, this wasn't Blaine. He just wanted to pull him away and wrap him in his arms. But he was also a little angry at Blaine for not telling him he was doing this.

Much to his relief, the bleeding boy gave up and his friends rushed over to him to aid the wounds. Blaine looked around the room for his next fight, "Who's next?"

There were some hands risen but then a familiar voice speaks over the rest of them, "Me." Blaine looks toward the voice and there was Kurt standing in his Dalton uniform with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

Kurt steps forward into the arena looking at Blaine, waiting.

Blaine remained frozen in place, how the hell did Kurt figure out where this was? He eventually saw David watching quietly in the back, silently proud of Kurt's tenacity.

It was dead silent as the Dalton filled in the other kids about who Kurt was and everyone was watching to see what he was going to do.

"Well, are you going to hit me?" Kurt, pulls his Blazer off and folds it neatly and hands it to David.

"Kurt, no." Blaine starts walking towards his boyfriend and whispers, "Get out of here, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes narrow and he crosses his arms, "I really don't think I will, Sweetie."

Blaine's heart clenches at the slightly cold features, "Babe just go back, okay. We can talk later."

Kurt stares at Blaine for a moment and steps around him. He pulls his tie and white button up off and faces the group of boys. "I think it's my turn."

"No," Blaine yells, "Kurt get out of here, I'm the leader of the group, I can ban you from being here."

"Okay then I'm banned, that's fine. That doesn't change the task at hand." He returns his attention back to the crowd, "Who would like to fight me?"

One person raise their hand, Kurt was a nervous wreck, he really didn't want to do this. But he needed Blaine to see what this looked like. Although he didn't think much about the actually punching thing.

A slightly scrawny guy walks over to Kurt. Blaine looked like he was about to jump him for even thinking about fight Kurt.

General rule is that you can't interfere with a fight unless someone was in serious danger. Blaine was about to throw all of the damn rules out and carry his boyfriend out of here probably kicking and screaming.

Kurt wearing a plain white shirtand khaki pants, the other in ripped up sweats smirking at the easy win.

Kurt stands and lets the other guy punch his square in the jaw, then the other side of his head. He was seeing stars. He looked over and saw a horrified looking Blaine being held back by a group of guys. David watching sadly from behind.

He momentarily forgets about the fight and finds him self on the floor clutching his stomach. Feeling punches landing relentlessly across his back. He's wondering how strong this guy was, it really didn't hurt that much. He could probably fight back, but he just didn't have it in him to hit someone. He's just not a violent person.

He hears his name being yelled, he knew the voice belonged to his boyfriend. He feels a fist land on his mouth causing blood to pool beside him. He looks up and sees Blaine looking him with a pale face.

Kurt reaches back and catches one the of punches and yanks the boy to the ground before rolling on top of him. He raised a fist and then looked in his eyes. There was nothing special about them, but he was someone's child or brother or boyfriend. He was a person, he couldn't hit him, he didn't want to. He looks up again at Blaine who's watching in shock. Then he felt a fist land on his face causing him to go unconscious for a moment.

He wakes up to hand on his face, he flenches away, still aware of where he was. But it was a warm hand, he knew who it was. "Blaine"

"Oh my god thank god you're awake." Kurt opens his eyes and see David and Blaine leaning over him with concerned looks.

Kurt reaches a hand out and caresses Blaine's bruised cheek, "I couldn't hit him"

"I know baby, you're too good for this," Blaine runs a hand through Kurt's hair

Kurt winces in pain as he tries to get up. Blaine puts a hand out to stop him, "I'll carry you, let's get out of here."

Kurt opens his mouth to retort but Blaine lifts him easily into his arms. Kurt lays his head against Blaine should and speaks softly, "you are too, Blaine. You're better than this."

Blaine doesn't respond, but instead puts the lithe boy into the passengers seat and tosses the keys to his car to David who has said nothing the whole time. He did remember to grab Kurt's clothes from the floor. He hated that the night escalated to Kurt 'fighting,' but he knows he did the right thing. It was a horrible thing to watch. Kurt was so defenseless, David shakes the image out of his head until he can confide in Wes about it.

The car ride back to Dalton was silent. Blaine's head was replaying the horrible image of Kurt getting beat down. It made him want to get sick. Kurt's mind was on Blaine beating the hell out of another guy relentlessly. Not too long later they make it back to school. Kurt gets out his car, his back and head were throbbing with bruises forming. Everything he did hurt, but he was trying to keep it off his face knowing Blaine probably felt enough guilt.

They get back to Kurt's room and Blaine pulls him to the bed, and tells him to lay on his stomach and leaves the room. Kurt immediately eased into the bed, it felt nice to lay down. He almost had fallen asleep when Blaine comes back in with a tube of something he couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry Kurt, could you actually sit up for a moment. I want to get your face first."

Kurt groans a little as he gets up causing Blaine to wince a little, "I'm sorry baby"

"It's okay, it was my decision"

Blaine frowns, he really didn't understand why Kurt did that. He clearly had no intention of even fighting, so why would he go out there. Blaine kept his mouth shut and got work on soothing his boyfriend's injuries.

He rubbed generous amounts of bruise cream into Kurt's face, praying that it'll help.

"let's get your shirt off, I need to get your back and abdome."

Kurt quietly obeys and pulls his shirt off nervously. Blaine's never seen him without a shirt, he really didn't want him to this way. He watches Blaine look up and down his torso, zeroing in on his ribs silently.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if Kurt avoided going shirtless to keep the other boy from noticing how skinny he was. Blaine knew Kurt was trying so he said nothing. The bruise on his belly was pretty mild, with the help of the ointment, it could be gone quickly.

Blaine watched as Kurt layed down on the bed, his shoulder blade protruding, his spine pointing out. Blaine shakes his head and gets to work on the bruises. Honestly, his back really was like one big purple bruise. There's no counting haw many bruises that guy got in before Kurt even did anything.

When Blaine finishes, he leans forward and kisses Kurt's cheek, "We have to talk about this baby"

Kurt nods readily and lays his side, inviting Blaine into his arms.

They cuddle for a moment both waiting for the other to break the silence. Eventually Kurt does, "What does the fight club do for you, Blaine where you feel the need to shut me out completely so you can go do that?"

Blaine sighs guiltily, "That's how I deal with my feeling towards my family. It help me get my emotions together. That way I don't get angry at people"

"Blaine I obviously don't know how you feel when it comes to your parents. I'm not going to pretend I do. I'm also not against letting your anger out in healthy ways if you need to. But do you realize that you could get in trouble for this? What if someone gets really hurt, you could get arrested especially since you're the one who started it. You guys are trespassing into a building that may be abandoned, but it's still not yours. I really don't want to see something happen to you"

Blaine considers Kurt's words, he'd never considered actually getting caught, he'd always been lucky to never have a problem. "Well then why did you do it then. Why'd you fight when I told you not to?"

Kurt remembers the boy with blood pouring down his face, "I didn't want to see you fight again, it scared me alittle."

Blaine closes his eyes for a moment, he hated thinking that Kurt might be scared of him, "Kurt I'd never do anything like that to you"

"I know that, I do. I'm not physically afraid of you. When I was watching you fight, I almost felt like I didn't know you. The Blaine I know and love wouldn't want to punch some kid with a face covered in blood until he begs you to stop. I wanted you back Blaine, I would have done anything to not have to see you do that again. It's not you."

Blaine's shoulders drop a little, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Kurt kisses Blaine softly, "No, but the next time you do this, no more kisses or cuddles. I'm going to have a talk with my dad about this." Blaine needed some parenting, clearly.

Blaine's eyes widen, "What? No. Kurt why would you tell him?"

"He's an adult Blaine and could probably relate to you better. I mean as someone that could hold their own in a fight. Someone that's not like me. And don't act like you're scared of my dad, he loves you."

"Not after I got his son beat up he won't"

"Trust me Blaine"

"When the hell were you guys doing in a fight club?" Burt was very familiar with the term, but had never actually participated in such behavior.

Kurt finishes the story, Burt knew better than to get really angry with Blaine. Kids who get ignored tend to do stuff like that. "Give the phone to Blaine."

Kurt hesitates, "Don't be mean to him, he's sorry."

Burt chuckles, "Just give him the phone"

Kurt looks into Blaine's fearful eyes, "He wants to talk to you."

Burt rolls his eyes as he hears the fighting over the phone, like someone's trying to smack it away. Burt knew his son would insist until the other boy got tired of fighting, so he just waited patiently amused by the whispered arguing on the other line.

"H-hello"

"Hi, Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm fine, sir, how are you" Burt could hear the fear in the poor kid's voice

Burt laughs, "Just relax, I just want to talk, man to man. I'd rather it be in person but since you're not coming home with Kurt for break, that won't be possible. Unless you changed your mind." He really hoped he would, he didn't like the sound of his parents.

"Well I would but I really want to tell them about Kurt. Not because I owe to them to, but I think Kurt deserves that. I don't want him to be a secret."

"well I appreciate that, and you're probably right, but if something happens and you need to go somewhere, come to our house. We all enjoy your company so keep that in mind, and it's an open invitation."

"Wow, okay, thanks I'll keep that in mind"

"You do that," Burt sighs, "Now I know you don't want to do this but I need you to explain the whole thing with the fight club. I think I deserve an explanation for why I'm going to have an injured kid at Thanksgiving."

"I'm so sorry he got hurt, he was never supposed to come."

"I understand that, keep going" Burt knew he was stalling

"Well when I got to Dalton, I was placed there because of bullying like Kurt. But it was also because my parents didn't want to deal with me anymore. I had a lot of anger and one day I was watching Fight Club, the movie and I thought maybe me and a couple guys could let out some steam. It slowly became a bigger thing where sometimes up to fifty guys show up. When I met Kurt, I was still going strong with it but I never told him until he noticed scabbed marks on my knuckles from hitting someone. He insisted on coming next time I go so never went again."

"Until today"

"Right until today. I've been pretty up and down these past few days because of the holidays coming up. They're always hard for me. I kept finding myself losing control, snapping at Kurt and I knew I needed to release the anger so I went and lashed out on some boy. Our friend David apparently brought Kurt to try and stop me and Kurt watched the fight. I didn't know he was there until he stepped out and said it was his turn. He did that hip thing."

"I hate when he does that, I know just as well as you do what means."

"Yeah it's stubborn Kurt. Well I tried to fight him on it-well not actually fight him. But I tried to stop it, but some asshole saw an easy win. No one else would fight, he doesn't belong there. Well he got Kurt pretty good. But to be honest I think Kurt could have beat him, but he refused to hit him."

Burt chuckles "He's got a heart of gold under all that drama and fashion and all that"

"Yeah, I am sorry he got involved in that"

Burt sighs deeply, "I know you are. But I'm going to be tough on you for a moment. You need to find a way to deal with your anger that doesn't put Kurt in danger. I'm not going to get mad at you for struggling we all struggle sometimes. But if what you're doing is hurting others than it's never a good idea. I know I'm not your dad but I don't care. I want it to stop. What if something were to happen to you?"

Blaine responds in a quiet voice, "I don't know"

"Kurt would be crushed, worse than that even. I know what you to have is real love which is why I'm not down there in your face right now. But I know what it's like to lose someone you're in love with. When you do reckless things like that, you always run the risk. They may not be trying to hurt you permanently, but it could happen and I don't want anything to happen to you, Blaine"

"I've never thought about anyone getting hurt, it's never happened, I mean seriously hurt."

"Well, that's good but it could still happen. Well I advise you to find something else to release your anger, in the long run you'll be glad. You can't truly enjoy beating up on someone"

There was a long silence, "No"

"Then stop, don't do it. Find a punching bag look up safe ways to release energy that won't hurt anyone. Try different things until you find a release."

"Okay, I'll do that"

"Thank you Blaine, Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving sir"

The hang up and Blaine lets out a sighs of release.

Kurt looks at Blaine expectantly, "Well?"

"No more fight club"

"Are you mad at me for calling my dad?"

"No I think you did us all a favor"

Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine. "you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Blaine nods and dresses into some of Kurt's pajamas before joining him. "I love you Kurt"

"I love you too"

Blaine smiles into Kurt's neck even though he wishes he could take the whole day back and never did the stupid fight club. He really learned his lesson with this. At first he was going to give the leadership to someone else. But he's just going to close the club down for good. He can't stop people from meeting up anyway but that's on them.

He let his mind wonder until he finally fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading that and giving me awesome reviews. I love reading our feedback it really makes my day.

BTW I will be starting another story soon. The idea popped in my head yesterday and I've been playing around with it all day. more on this story coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm really going to miss you." Kurt currently had his face pressed against Blaine's, memorizing how perfectly their faces fit together. Remembering the feeling of those warm, loving eyes staring into his. Except this time Kurt could see a hint of sadness in the eyes and it broke his heart. He would give anything to be able to take him home. It's where he should be, he was loved and wanted, that's how he should feel. Not one should be sad about seeing their family.

"I already miss you." Blaine's voice cracks a little. He's basking in this tight and intimate embrace. It's probably the last hug he's going to get for a whole week. It wasn't until this moment that he realized how much he needed Kurt. It felt wrong for them to be apart, he couldn't even think about what he was going to do when Christmas break came. There's no way he'll allow them to apart that long, he can't do it. He feels his heart beat quicken as he tries to pull away, he's been dreading this all week.

Kurt must have sensed Blaine's distress and somehow holds him even tighter. "Blaine, I promise I will have my phone on me at all times. If you need me for anything, I want you to call me. No matter what it is, I need you to promise me that you'll call me."

"I promise."

"I love you"

"I love you, too."

Kurt presses a deep, passionate kiss on Blaine's lips, he lets it linger for a moment. When the kiss ends, Kurt pulls away reluctantly and smiles sadly at Blaine before getting in his car and heading home.

The second Kurt pulled away, Blaine's whole body felt cold. It was oddly warm outside for a November day in Ohio, but he had goosebumps popping up as he already began to miss Kurt's embrace. He manages to keep a strong face until Kurt leaves. He feels a few tears slip down his face and turns back to his room to get his stuff.

He takes a small detour and steps into Kurt's room. The smell was so present, like Kurt was right there. He couldn't help himself, he needed to have a touch of Kurt with him if he was going to that dreaded house. He immediately snatched up Kurt's pillow, some of his sweaters and scarves. He knew this was slightly creepy, but he didn't care he needed Kurt with him. And then he saw Kurt's Dalton hoodie that he rarely wore around Blaine. But it smelled so much like Kurt that he could tell it had been worn numerous times. Probably when he was buried in school work, banishing himself to his room.

He slips the hoodie on and makes his way to his room. He sees Wes walk by and immediately avoids eye contact.

"Taking some Kurt home with you?" Wes was actually not making fun of him, he knew how sensitive Blaine was about his home life.

Blaine nods silently, not wanting to talk.

Wes just pats him on the shoulder softly, "Take care,Blaine. Remember, you've got some pretty awesome friends, and now a new family at that. There's so many people who care about you, no matter what they make you feel, remember that Blaine. You'll be okay."

Blaine smiles through his surprise, "Thanks, Wes. It means a lot. And Kurt's family is like my family"

"Take care Blaine"

"You too Wes"

Blaine knows Wes understands his life more than anyone. He grew up similarly, except his parents really do love him. They just have strict standards for him and it causes Wes to act out.

Blaine gets his stuff and slowly makes his way to his house for the first time since August. It's weird how nothing ever seems different there. It's like time stands still and their daily lives are the same every single day. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if they even notice that he's not there.

His mom gets home first and spots Blaine in the living room, watching tv in a new hoodie. "Hello, Blaine. How's school."

Blaine rolled his eyes internally. What other parents greets their child that way. "It's going great mom."

He doesn't even bother to look over, but he sees her still standing there staring, "Have you met any nice girls?"

Blaine finally looked over at his mom in disbelief, "I go to an all-boys school."

"Hm" He feels her scrutinizing him like always.

"And I'm gay," Blaine reminds her

"Cooper's coming tonight," her voice sounding lighter

"Well that'll be great for you, a child you actually like," Blaine surprised himself with that. He's actually never been openly rude to his parents. Kurt. He's picking up Kurt's habits.

"Do not talk to me like that, Blaine." She stares at Blaine coldly, "by the way, we will be having dinner at six. I hope you won't be wearing that."

"Fine"

She leaves the room and Blaine pulls out his phone.

To Kurt: You're a bad influence on me, baby

From Kurt: Why?

To Kurt: I talked back to my mom!

From Kurt: Already? I taught you well ;)

Blaine smiles fondly

From Kurt: Seriously though, is everything okay?

To Kurt: Yeah I'll be fine, have fun with your friends

They say goodbye and Blaine mindlessly flips through channels, nothing was interesting without Kurt.

He looks down at the hoodie and smiles. He goes up to his room and fishes through his stuff for Kurt's sweater. Maybe they would fit him and he could wear one for dinner and have Kurt with him.

He looked through the sweaters, He pulled on the red one knowing Kurt would approve. He takes a small nap hoping to calm his nerves over what he's going to be doing tonight.

And hour later he hears a knock on the door, "Blaine it's time for dinner," His mom's cold tone awakening him completely.

Blaine lets out a few calming breaths before heading to the dining room where he sees his mom hugging his brother warmly. Their dad clapping him on the shoulder proudly. He tries to not care but he feels his stomach drop heavily. His dad didn't even come greet him when he got home. He silently sits at their dinner table, waiting for them to join.

Blaine feels his phone vibrate

From Kurt: I love you, Blaine

How did he know?

To Kurt: I love you so much

From Kurt: Courage

Blaine feels his heart warm, he could be strong for Kurt, he could do this. He swallows and watches his beaming family make their way to the table.

Cooper pats his brother on the shoulder, "Hey little brother."

"Hi Coop."

The family quickly gets to eating, it's pretty much just Cooper talking about his life. Blaine drowned them out several moments ago. Finally Blaine's dad acknowledges Blaine's existence for the first time.

"So Blaine how are your grades."

Seriously, is that all they care about?

"Straight A's dad, like always."

They're all quiet for a moment, his dad speaks up again. "I heard the Warblers won some competition."

"Yeah, Sectionals," Blaine looks at his dad, wondering where this was going.

"Someone saw you and some other boy acting inappropriately, care to explain?" His dad staring him disapprovingly

Blaine rolls his eyes, "What they saw was me holding hands with my boyfriend. We did nothing inappropriate."

His mom chokes on her food and starts coughing, glaring at Blaine.

Coopers stifling a smile across the table. He approved of Blaine's new attitude.

His dad pinches the bridge of his nose, "So you're dating someone?"

"Yep," Blaine announces suddenly proud, "His name's Kurt, he's fantastic."

Cooper finds himself smiling at Blaine's happiness, "That's cool little brother, can I meet him?"

Blaine hesitates and looks at his father who looked like he was about to have a stroke. "I don't know Cooper."

"I forbid it. This kid's clearly a bad influence."

"He is not," Blaine shouts, "He's a great guy, dad. You haven't even met him."

"Invite him to dinner one night, it couldn't hurt. I want to meet him, dad."

"It's fine Cooper." Blaine shakes his head, he wasn't sure he wanted Kurt to meet them.

His dad glares at Blaine, "Go upstairs to your room."

"I didn't do anything."

"Just go Blaine"

Blaine scoffs and leaves room, clutching his phone like his life depended on it.

The second he gets to his room he calls Kurt, needing to hear that soft voice speaking warmly to him.

"hello" Blaine sighs in relief

"Hey Kurt"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just needed to hear your voice"

There's silence on the other end until Kurt speaks, "Did you tell them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They aren't happy. But my brother wants to meet you"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd love to meet them."

"Well… Okay, I'll let you know."

"Great!"

"They think you're a bad influence. My parents, I mean."

Kurt chuckles on the other end, "afraid of catching the gay?"

How does he handle everything so well?

"I guess, listen you don't have to meet them. You have no obligation."

"Yes I do. You're my boyfriend, they're your family. I have to meet them, I want to. I'm not afraid of them Blaine."

"I wish I was as strong as you."

"You are, just in a different way. That's one of the reasons we're so great together. We're both strong when one needs the other to be."

"I guess."

"Don't question yourself Blaine," Kurt scolds

"okay, I'm sorry. You can go back to doing whatever your were doing."

"Blaine, stop. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thanks Kurt."

The two boys talk for another ten minutes before Blaine finally hangs up. He listens to the shuffling and quiet arguing across the hall.

Blaine lays on his bed and blocks out the noise with ear buds and reminds himself that in just five days, Kurt would be in his arms again. He could survive this, he had to. Kurt deserved a boyfriend that could withstand more than assholes for parents. If Kurt can get through being sexually assaulted and abused, then Blaine can get through this. It could be worse, it's not like they've ever actually hit him.

Suddenly his door opens and his mom walks in slowly. She motions for him to take his ear buds out whish Blaine does hesitantly.

"We want to invite this Carl to dinner tomorrow." His mom shifting uncomfortably

"It's Kurt, mom," Blaine corrects her

She sighs in frustration "Whatever just call him."

Blaine shakes his head, "No, not whatever. His name's Kurt and if you can treat him like a person then I'll ask him."

She stays silent for several moments, studying her son from across the room, "Alright then, ask Kurt to join us for dinner." She really didn't want this person in her house, but she wanted a pleasant weekend so appeasing Cooper was crucial.

"Will do, and thank Cooper for me."

Blaine grabs his phone, ignoring his mom's lingering presence.

To Kurt: Do you have plans for tomorrow?

From Kurt: No? not yet why?

To Kurt: What would you think about coming for dinner tomorrow?

From Kurt: I'll be there!

"He's coming," Blaine announces to his mom who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. He wasn't sure why she hasn't left yet.

When she doesn't respond, he just replaces his ear buds and ignores her existence until she finally leaves. He had no clue what that was all about but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The rest of the night and the following day was full of tension. His father slamming around his house, complaining about having an unwanted guest. His mom was oddly silent the whole day, barely saying a word. And Cooper was chatting animatedly about himself, blissfully unaware that no one was listening.

Blaine was incredibly nervous about Kurt's arrival, at the last minute Blaine decided to go and pick Kurt up instead of having Kurt drive. The main reason was so he could have something to do instead of freak out. Also if they needed to escape, it would be easier if they only had one car to worry about.

"are you nervous," Blaine asks Kurt as they sit out side Blaine's house.

"No," Kurt croaks, staring intently at his hands

Blaine reaches for his hand, "If at any time you want to leave, just say so. I can't promise you anything, Kurt. You'll be fine with my brother, I'm sure of it. But my parents, I don't know."

Kurt nods, "I know Blaine. And nothing they say is going to be your fault, I know they're not going to approve of me. I'm okay with that as long as you are."

"You and me that's what's important," Blaine agrees. His spirits somewhat lifted. But he hates hearing the person he loves say that he knows he won't be accepted. He didn't have it in his heart to say anything because he knows it's true.

"Let's go."

Kurt could feel his heart in his throat as he stepped closer to the large house awaiting him. He clutched onto Blaine's hand completely unaware that he's cutting off his boyfriend's circulation.

Blaine steps into the house, with Kurt following behind close by.

Kurt is taken aback when a young, moderately attractive man comes right up to him. "Well lookie there, Blaine you got yourself quite a catch." To which Blaine gives him a warning glare

Kurt extends his hand, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. Pleasure to meet you."

Blaine watched Kurt look up and down Cooper's body. Blaine had a hard time gouging Kurt's reaction, most people fawned over Cooper's looks.

Cooper winks back, giving Kurt a slightly uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, "I'm Cooper, you know the one from the commercials."

Kurt nods in affirmation, Kurt hates commercials so he spends little time paying attention to them. "Very nice," Kurt offers a small smile.

Cooper looks somewhat taken aback from Kurt's lack of enthusiasm, but before he could say anymore their parents entered the room.

Blaine moves to introduce his boyfriend, "Kurt this is my father, Charles Anderson and my mom, Evana Anderson."

Blaine watches Kurt bravely shake hands with his parents. Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt noticed his dad wiping his hand off on his pants, but he sure he did. Nothing gets passed Kurt. But Kurt just continued to smile like nothing was wrong, only Blaine would be able the slight tension behind his eyes.

Kurt notices Blaine wince apologetically for his dad's blatant disgust so he just smiles in return. Kurt found the ignorance behind the gesture oddly amusing and not very clever. It made the whole thing less intimidating.

"well how about we gather at the table," Evana proposed in a fake cheerful tone

Kurt forces eye contact with Blaine and gives him a warm smile and a gentle pat on the back.

_Kurt saw maids working frantically around the dining room table, casting nervous looks at Blaine's_ parents like they're afraid that they'll snap at any moment. Kurt hated to think about how the women got treated, he admits to being bitchy at restaurants sometimes but this was extreme.

Kurt made a point to thank the ladies after they were finished earning him a smile from all of them and a clearly astonished look from Blaine's mom.

The dinner started off awkward, he felt like his every move was being scrutinized. It's really hard to eat like that. He looked over and saw that Blaine had the same look on his face. Cooper was in his constant state of self-obsession, no wonder Blaine doesn't like to talk about him he does it enough for himself. At least he was pleasant though and was thankfully the first one to break the silence.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"About three months," Kurt replies

Charles Anderson drops his fork down, "And we're just now finding out?"

Blaine sighs, "It's not like we talk all the time."

Evana interrupts, "So Kurt, you go to school at Dalton as well?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Since the beginning of the year," Kurt responds with a smile

Cooper smiles brightly "You came and swept Blainey right off his feet."

Blaine and Kurt smile at each other before Blaine replies, "Now that you have right Cooper."

"Well I don't like him," Blaine's father announces

"DAD" Blaine shouts, "He just got here, you don't even know him."

"Now Blaine I don't know what your reasoning for dating him is but if you can be attracted to him, then you can be attracted to a girl."

Cooper glares at their dad while Blaine apologizes profusely to Kurt for the insult. "Kurt I'm so sorry, don't listen to him." Kurt just shakes his and gives a weak smile, the comment coming from an adult actually hurt a lot more than from some stupid teenager. His father continues talking.

"Speaking of which. Robert Mallone, vice president of my company's daughter is your age and we've been talking-"

"Stop dad," Blaine yells, "I'm dating Kurt because I love him regardless of your opinion of him. And I'm not going to date a girl, that wouldn't be fair to me, Kurt, or the girl. I don't know why you guys can't accept me like you do Cooper."

Cooper always wondered that himself, he always figured Blaine would grow to be more successful than him. Which he thought his parents would recognize that.

"Cooper isn't gay, Blaine," Evana informed him.

"I'm proud of who I am mom, I get good grades, I go to a good school, I have great friends, I'm a lead singer of a really good glee club, I work really hard mom and none of those things have anything to do with being gay. I'm your child just like cooper but you've never given me a chance."

Kurt could feel Blaine getting worked up and grabbed his hand from under the table.

"You're doing a great job Blaine," cooper says proudly.

Blaine looks up in surprise and smiles gratefully.

"Cooper leave the room."

"But dad I'm just-"

"Go Cooper, take your food with you"

Cooper looks at the two boys and gives them apologetic looks and walks out.

"Kurt you are not allowed to be with my son," Charles says finally, staring at Kurt coldly. What he didn't expect was Kurt to return the glare but with a more graceful intensity.

"With all do respect, sir" Kurt says with a hint of sarcasm that only Blaine could recognize, "What Blaine and I decide with our relationship is between us. And at this point and time we are together and we have no plans on changing that."

"Blaine, when you told us his name, we called some friends and no one even knows who he is," Evana says, like it was supposed to explain everything.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, that's who I am, what else is there to know?"

"Well what do your parents do then"

"My father owns a car garage"

"So he works on cars?"

"Yes"

Evana stares at Kurt for a moment, "Blaine your father's right, you and Kurt are not going to be together. We can find you someone else."

"No" Blaine protests, "Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine thought they would be attacking him not Kurt. "I want to be with Kurt and I was hoping you guys would support me."

"We don't support homosexuality, Blaine and you know that. We don't want you flaunting it around, making everyone uncomfortable."

"In other words, embarrass you."

Charles rubs the fronts of his face with his hands, "What I said is final Blaine, you are not to date this kid. If you insist on being gay then whatever I'll find you a more suitable boy. I don't like it but it's the compromise I'm willing to make."

"I love Kurt, dad. I'm not going to stop seeing him."Blaine tightening his hold on Kurt's hand. Blaine felt too guilty to look at Kurt's hurt face

Blaine's dad glares over at Kurt, "This is your doing. You're a bad influence on him, until you came around he wasn't rubbing his inappropriate ways in our faces."

Blaine opens his mouth to speak but Kurt motions him to let him talk. "I find it interesting that you know so much about Blaine and what's best for him when you haven't even talked to him since before we even met. You don't know the first thing about Blaine and you definitely don't know me."

"I want you out of my house," Charles's voice suddenly vicious, "I don't want to see your face again."

Kurt stands up gracefully, "Chances are you won't anyway, it's not like you see your son more than a few times a year anyway. But I must clarify, We will not be breaking up regardless of what you think. Now let's see whose word is final."

Kurt pulls Blaine to his feet.

"Kurt, Evana, leave the room I want to talk to Blaine alone."

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine's dad with narrowed eyes.

* * *

I hope whoever celebrates Thanksgiving had a good holiday! I myself had more fun with the Black Friday portion of the holiday. I shopped from 7 pm till around 10 am! I did, it was tiring but SO worth it. I got so much clothes out of it.

Anyway I'll try to update again tomorrow

And make sure to check out my new story which I'm working on right now! :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Kurt, Evana, leave the room I want to talk to Blaine alone."

Kurt turns and looks at Blaine's dad with narrowed eyes.

Kurt can tell Blaine's dad wasn't about to back down so he slowly stands up and gives him a pointed stare. This didn't look good at all. Surely he was just going to talk to Blaine. Kurt looks at Blaine to make sure he was okay cause there's no way in hell he's leaving this room if Blaine wasn't okay. Blaine offers him a small smile and nods.

Kurt was suspicious and had no plans of going far, so he waits right behind the doorway listening for anything.

A few minutes later cooper comes into the room with cases full of things.

Cooper walks up to Kurt, "Blaine's coming home with you if that's okay. It would be a lot easier on him."

Kurt looked shocked but nods anyway, "I must say I'm surprised, I figured you would want to see him."

Cooper frowns and puts the bags down for a moment, "Kurt, I try to pretend that I don't notice the difference in my relationship and Blaine's relationship with our parents. I pretend to save him some dignity, not because I don't care. I would love to spend these days with him but he and I both know it won't happen regardless of how tonight goes."

"Why not?"

"Our parents have always kept us split up. They left him with the nanny and spent time with me. But every time I say something they punish him, saying he's manipulating me and that he doesn't mind. He's happy with you Kurt, I've never seen him happy before. I prefer him happy than have him here feeling miserable."

Kurt nodded in understanding, the emotions in the room were intense. "I'd be happy to have him." He was happy to see this other side of Cooper.

Cooper smiles appreciatively, "Luckily Blaine never locks his door so I'll just put it in the back seat."

Kurt nods in agreement and returns his attention to the neighboring room.

Meanwhile. Blaine's father rubs his face with his hands in frustration, "I've heard everything you had to say Blaine. I understand how you feel about the boy. Getting involved with him is only going to lead to trouble, and you ruining our name."

Blaine rolls his eyes at his father, he's so stereotypically snobby. It was almost comical how unoriginal he is. "All I am is a name to you, Kurt may not have a lot of money but he's so much more than that."

The older man finally lost his patience, this conversation was going nowhere. He slams his hand on the table and shouts, "I've had it, Blaine. You are not to see Kurt again, you've never argued with us like this. He's clearly bad for you."

Blaine stares into his father's cold stare unwavering, "I'm not leaving Kurt because you have nosy friends."

Evana who had been silent this whole time snaps at Blaine for insulting their friends, "Blaine you have been acting inappropriately and they have every right to not like it."

"Whatever, I'm done." Blaine stands up to leave.

However Charles stands up to having no intention of allowing Blain to leave. "We are not done talking, sit back down."

"No." Blaine keeps their eyes connected

"Now, Blaine."

"No, Kurt's out there and we're being rude having him wait." Things were starting to get tense and Blaine could see his father's jaw clench. His face turning a violent red, Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I've had it with you Blaine, you've never done anything but disappoint me."

Blaine wasn't really surprised by the comment, "I don't honestly care, you've never accepted me before, why would you now."

Blaine's father takes a few steps closer, "That's enough, Blaine. Sit down. Right now."

"I'm not leaving Kurt. There's nothing left to discuss," Blaine's tone almost matching his father's.

"I've had it. Sit down now." He shoves Blaine towards his chair.

Blaine was about to retort but his dad grabs him by the collar and pushes him roughly against the wall. It was hard enough to knock the breath out of Blaine. But he refused to show any weakness and just shut his father out as he continued to yell at him. Suddenly, there were hands gripping his shirt tightly, throwing him against the wall countless times. He wasn't sure why, but he just kept the same stoic face, every once in a while looking at his mom, wishing she'd do something. But she just watched expressionless. Pain was radiating down his back and across his shoulders but it was nothing to Blaine.

After countless pushes, Charles hits the wall beside Blaine's head threateningly, the other still gripping Blaine collar. "Cut the attitude or there's more coming."

When Blaine could gather his voice responded coldly, "I'm not doing anything, you just don't like what I have to say."

Blaine feels his dad let go of his shirt and punch the wall on the other side of his head. Fear finally starting to trickle in. He however continues eye contact with his father and refuses to falter when his dad brings his fist back threateningly, his eyes were smoldering with anger.

Time stands still for a moment until he sees something fly towards them from behind his father. A knife stabs through Charles's other hand that was resting beside Blaine's head. Charles yells out in pain, and slightly panicking because his hand couldn't move. The knife had completely gone through his hand and into the wall.

Evana screams comically and stares wide eyed at her husband's hand.

Then at the same time, all three of them look over and see Kurt seething in the doorway. His eyes were staring at Charles Anderson with an anger Blaine hoped to never witness again. The whole room froze for a moment, taking in the sight of the normally beautiful and bright boy in such a state of rage. To no one's surprise, Kurt was the first one to open his mouth.

Kurt's voice cold and angry "I really hope you weren't about to hit my boyfriend."

Blaine was stunned in silence, so much has happened in the last few minutes that his mind couldn't keep up.

When Kurt got no response he continues, stepping across the room, "Step away from him or I'll have you know that my aim will be just as accurate as the last time."

The older man shoots Kurt a murderous glare, "I'll have you locked up for this."

Kurt scoffs, "No you won't. I have a picture of you on my phone with your fist aimed at your under aged child's face." Kurt holds up his phone for everyone to see. "Who knows what that will do to your name," Kurt smirks evilly into the man's suddenly fearful face. "Don't underestimate me, Mr. Anderson."

Evana moves over and forces the knife out of the wall but not knowing what to do with the hand, she just leaves it and walks out, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt moves over to Blaine who stood paralyzed against the wall through the whole thing, "Come on, sweetie." Kurt grabs his hand softly and gives father one less withering stare before leading the silent boy through the hallway to the front door.

He leads Blaine to his car but instead sitting him in the passenger seat. He fishes into Blaine's pockets, praying to find his keys. Thankfully he does and starts driving Blaine's car to his house. No one said anything the whole ride. Their minds too full of events there was little room for communication.

Blaine was never close to his father, but he had never laid a finger on him before. It was scary.

Kurt had a burning memory of his Blaine being thrown into the wall like a ragdoll. His head jerking back and forth violently, and the sound of his back slamming into the wall echoed through Kurt's mind making him almost nauseous. Then the fist. He had noticed it being pulled back immediately the first time. He had really been aiming it at the wall but the picture made it look different. The anger in his mind took over and he grabbed one of their surprisingly sharp steak knives and threw it through his boyfriend's father's hand. Kurt sighs and looks over seeing Blaine's blank face, it was pretty uncommon to see a blank face on Blaine. He was always so full of emotion all the time.

Kurt pulls over to the side of the road at a gas station and took Blaine's hand in both of his.

"I love you, Blaine."

That seemed to pull Blaine out of his world, "I love you too," he whispers.

Kurt frowns at Blaine's still emotionless face. "Blaine listen. Your dad's right on one thing," Blaine faces shoots up, their eyes finally meeting, "I have nothing I can give you. In terms of money anyway. I want to give you the option to back out if you want."

Finally Blaine's face sparks with feeling, "Kurt stop. You know me better than that. I wouldn't break up with you over money that's stupid. The way you love me is so incredible. What you did in there was so brave. Please don't ever offer that to me again, it's like spitting on our relationship." Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze to show him he's not mad.

Kurt looks down, "Sorry, you're right."

"It's okay, I understand. It's intimidating sometimes. But you handled tonight with so much strength that years of fight club didn't even begin to touch. No one else will ever love me that much again, no one but you Kurt."

Kurt's eyes soften, tears trying to fall, "I do love you, more than I think I even know. I'd do that all over again if I have to. But I must ask, does that happen a lot?"

Blaine shakes his head "No he hasn't. He usually just yells at me or ignores me."

Kurt's eyes sadden at the fact that his parents treat him so bad. Of course Blaine's told him, but seeing them in action was a whole other thing, "I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine just nods, he really didn't want to talk about them anymore, "when did you learn to throw knives like that?"

Kurt chuckles, "Practice Blaine."

"hm"

Kurt watches Blaine's still tense face and frowns, "Are you mad at me for using the knife?"

"Honestly, yeah a little,"Blaine starts, "What were you thinking?"

Kurt's shoulders slump a little, "I was thinking that he was going to hurt you, I had to do something. Maybe you don't like how I did it, but you would have done the same thing."

"Maybe, but you could get in a lot of trouble for this, Kurt" Blaine scolds.

Kurt yells back, "I had to do that, Blaine and you know it. I'm not strong enough to pull him off of you. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I what I could." Kurt suddenly feels dejected, he did the best he could. He feels the heat burning on his cheeks like they do right before he cries.

Unfortunately Blaine wasn't even looking at Kurt so he bites back sarcastically, "Well thank god for you."

Kurt breath hitches and he lets a few tears escape, his voice cracks while he talks "Please Blaine, I don't want to fight. After tonight that's the last thing we need to do."

Blaine's heart melts when he finally looks into Kurt's eyes, "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." He softly wipes the tears off of Kurt's face and kisses him on the forehead. "Besides, it's not you I'm mad at, not really."

Kurt smiles and pulls him into a hug, "Just don't shut me out, Blaine. We need each other too much."

Blaine nods in agreement, "Can we continue this at your house? I need you to hold me."

Kurt felt his heart warm, "Of course"

They ride silently to Kurt's house. Blaine was somewhat relieved that they were going back there. He wasn't really planning on going back to his house. Then as the pulled into the driveway Blaine remembered something, "Kurt I never got my stuff."

Kurt smiles and points to the back seat where he sees a few suitcases, "cooper," Kurt explains.

Blaine's eyes widen in surprise, "Wow."

Kurt starts to get out of the car but announces on last thing, "He really cares about you Blaine. A lot more than you think. Come on I'll get Finn to carry those in."

The two boys make their way into Kurt's house where they're immediately greeted by an excited Carole.

"hey boys, how did dinner go?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and Caroles smile fades, "Something happened."

Kurt nods at that and grabs Blaine's hand, "Can we talk to you and dad in the living room?"

"Sure I'll go get him."

Kurt sees Finn playing video games in the living room, "Finn do you think you could get the suitcases out of my car and put them in my room?"

Finn turns around and sees Blaine staring at the floor, "Yeah dudes, I'll get them." Finn walks past them in the doorway but not before giving Blaine a pat on the shoulder reassuringly.

Kurt felt a sudden thankfulness for his family. "Let's go sit down Sweetie. You know they will demand to know what happened."

Blaine really didn't want to talk anymore. He was emotionally drained and after the way he treated Kurt for defending him, he didn't even trust himself to speak. As they sit on the couch Carole and Burt walk in, they both take in Blaine's sad posture and look at Kurt questioningly.

Somehow Kurt must have sensed Blaine's feelings and whispered to him, "Do you want to do the talking. I'd understand."

Blaine nods in relief and smiles sadly back at Kurt.

Five minutes later Kurt had told the story the best of his ability. He wasn't entirely sure what they talked about before Blaine's dad was slamming him into a wall.

Kurt knew his dad would be pissed about the knife but he told it anyway.

"Hold on, Kurt," Burt yelled, "You do not pull a knife out on people. I understand it was out of defense so you're not in trouble. But where the hell did you learn that."

Kurt shrugged, "The internet."

Burt glares at Kurt for a minute but had more concern for Blaine, who did nothing but stare at the floor. "You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine lifts his eyes to meet Burt's and just nods.

Burt frowns and looks atCarole's concerned face. She was silently begging Burt to let them go so they can relax. Burt sighs, "You boys go upstairs and Kurt you're grounded-"

"-What?" Kurt yells

Burt holds a hand up, "I can let you slide for using a knife like that. I'm grounding you to your room for the rest of the night." Burt gives Kurt a wink, "What kind of father would I be if I didn't discipline. Take Blaine with you, and I'd rather you not bring a knife with you."

Kurt smiles,his dad was awesome, "Understood dad." He leads Blaine into his room quietly.

Burt watches them leave and drops his face in his hands, "What do we do, Carole?"

Carole rubs Burt's back, "We leave our door open for him. There's not much else we can do. We could call the police but if this is his first offense he won't get in much trouble, slap on the wrist. We could ask Blaine but I don't see him pressing charges"

Burt grunts in disapproval, "I guess there's no law against being an asshole."

Carole shakes her head, "No there's not, but we can always be there for him. And Kurt did an amazing job protecting him, you did a great job with him, Burt. He is so strong for his age, maybe the knife wasn't a good idea. But it may have been the only thing he could do, and I'm so proud of him because that could have ended very differently for Blaine."

"You're right of course," Burt smile lovingly at Carole. "Just being gay has made them have to grow up so fast, Carole. They never get the chance to be carefree like Finn does. It's like they always have to think before they go somewhere and how they can act. They're teenagers Carole, they should be out enjoying their break, not crying in their room."

"I know it's not fair. But one day they're going to be somewhere great and they'll get their chance" Carole promised.

Kurt took Blaine to his room and laid him in his bed. Blaine's head resting on Kurt's chest, this was fairly uncommon for them. Usually it was the other was around, but it felt so nice.

"We should change, Blaine," Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair affectionately.

Blaine nodded and got up to got through his bags to find some pajamas.

Kurt winced at the idea of the clothes being wrinkled in the suitcase, "Honey, while you go change, I'm going to move some things around in my dresser to give you room. I don't want you to have to do that all weekend."

"Okay, thanks," his voice soft and quiet.

Kurt sighed at the constant sad look on Blaine's face, he would have to do something to make him feel better tomorrow. He was going to respect his need for quiet though tonight if that's what he needs.

Luckily the bottom two drawers were mostly just t-shirts and sweatpants. So he yanked them out and just piled them in the corner of his closet and shrugged. Blaine's clothes were made from more simple cloth then Kurt's. They were less likely to wrinkle as long as they were folded nicely. He put Blaine's bowties on his scarf tree. Then he pulled out something interesting. Kurt immediately identified the sweaters that belonged to him and couldn't help but laugh. "He stole my clothes," Kurt says to himself.

Kurt shakes his head, still smiling. He places the sweaters in Blaine's things and blushes when he accidently pulled out some boxers. He suddenly had an image of Blaine those boxers and feels the blush darken as the heat runs down his body. And it wasn't helping that Blaine was currently showering in his bathroom. Kurt shook his head to rid the image, but curiosity still lingers.

Kurt hurriedly finishes up and changes into his pajamas and just throws on some moisturizer instead of using his normal routine. He really just wanted to be there for Blaine. He finishes off by going to the hallway bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kurt was lying on his bed when Blaine got back out. Blaine immediately fell into Kurt's arms and just laid there rest of the night until they both finally fell asleep.

The Thanksgiving was very different this year, but it was still good. Blaine was thrilled to be there and completely blocked out the night before and allowed himself to just enjoy the presence of these great people. During the Thanksgiving dinner, Kurt was talking animatedly about his Black Friday shopping.

"We're starting tonight," Kurt says excitedly, "Blaine, honey, would you like to go?"

Finn looked at Blaine and shook his head, "You don't want to dude. It's scary."

Kurt smacks his arm playfully, "It's really up to you."

"How long will you guys be shopping."

"All night," Kurt says like it's obvious, "We start tonight at seven and we go until about ten in the morning."

Blaine's eyes widen, "That's a long time."

Kurt giggles, "I know, and if you don't want to it's okay."

Blaine's mind wonders, would it be safe for Kurt to be out there by himself? He has Mercedes, but he was comfortable having Kurt out all night without him. "I'll go."

Kurt's face brightens even more, "Oh it going to be so much fun…" Kurt started going on about what stores they're going to. Everyone was smiling at his energy.

"Go easy on him, Kurt." Burt says, knowing how his son could be while shopping, god knows what an all nighter could do.

It was around midnight when Blaine started getting tired. Everyone was going every which way. They grabbing things, arguing, cutting line. And Kurt was right there in the middle of it.

"I had it first, bitch," Kurt yells at the woman grabbing at the sweater in his hand.

Mercedes had an arm full of shoes and was carrying them over to Blaine to hold. "Since you ain't doin anything, guard these with your life."

Blaine takes them and sits on a nearby bench and allowed the two divas to pile their stuff on him. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and the next thing he knows, someone is rubbing his cheek affectionately.

"Blaaaine," He hears Kurt calling him softly.

He opens his eyes and sees Kurt smiling at him sweetly with an mountain of bags, "Lets go get some coffee sweetie."

Blaine looked down and saw that the pile was off of him and Kurt and Mercedes were standing over him smiling.

"You're doing good Blaine," Mercedes says nicely, "It's okay if you sleep a little."

Blaine looks around and sees the same hussle of shoppers rushing around. "Sorry guys, I don't mean to slow you down."

"Nonsense," Kurt says as they walk to the car, "I thought it was cute."

"Yeah, you're doing your part just by sitting with our stuff. Not a single one of our things were taken."

"Glad I could help," Blaine says smiling, "So are we still getting coffee"

"Yes," they say in unison, and they both laugh at Blaine.

After they have coffee, Blaine was still tired but ready for another few hours. He decided to continue with his job of holding things while watching the 'fun' from afar. He just didn't get it, it seems to stressful. He couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend teamed up with his best friend fighting with other shoppers. He enjoyed the night in his own way, he liked seeing Kurt so animated. As much conflict as Kurt had this whole night, Blaine could tell he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It was enough for Blaine to enjoy the tiring trip.

But by the time five in the morning came he was pretty much unable to function. He's pulled all nighters before at school but this was different. He battled through crowds, carried who knows how much clothes for Kurt and Mercedes both. And there he sat in the middle of Macy's with piles of clothes around him, his eyes drooping yet again.

"Your boyfriend's been a trooper, Kurt," Mercedes says as the two make their way to where Blaine's at.

"I know, he's been exhausted for hours, and he didn't complain once. I'll have to make it up to him somehow."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow at him.

Kurt blushes, "Not like that Mercedes." Though the thought didn't bother him too much.

"mmmhm," Mercedes smirks and then spots Blaine's sleeping form, "Look at that, white boy."

Kurt coos at his adorable sleeping boyfriend, he pulls his phone out and takes a picture of him sleeping with piles of clothes and shoes around him. It really was the cutest thing.

They carefully took the stuff off of him and paid for everything.

"Should we take it easy on him and call it quits?" Mercedes asks.

"We did go to all the crucial stores, and I even got to go to the fabric store."

Kurt gives Blaine a quick kiss which woke him up immediately, "Why don't we go home, honey and you can go to bed."

Blaine looks at his watch, "But have you gone to all the stores you wanted to. You guys were planning to go later, don't stop because I'm sleeping."

Kurt and Mercedes look at eachother and decide that Blaine deserved the rest of the morning off.

"It's okay we got everything we needed," Mercedes says pleasantly

"Thanks guys, sorry if wasn't very animated."

"You were great, Blaine, it's fine"

They drop Mercedes off at home and help her get her bags and head home. Blaine smiled in amusement at Finn and Burt standing grumpily in the front yard to help Kurt with his bags. Kurt's stuff took up most of the back seats, half the trunk, and about twelve bags down at Blaine feet in the front seat.

Kurt glides around the car opening doors. Burt looks in and shakes his head in disbelief, "Damnit, Kurt you get worse every year."

Blaine laughed, "You should have seen it with Mercedes's stuff added to the mix."

"I don't even want to know"

Finn grins at Blaine, "How much of this is your stuff?"

"None of it, I was basically the coat hanger."

It took about ten minutes to get all of Kurt's things into his room. Blaine watched tiredly as Kurt got to work putting everything away. How did he have so much damn energy?

"Can we cuddle when you're done, Kurt?" Blaine's voice almost childlike

"Or course, sweetie."

A few minutes later Kurt pulls Blaine in his arms and they sleep comfortably with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

I hope whoever celebrates Thanksgiving has a good one. Mine was boring, I'm not big on Thanksgiving, but I did do Black Friday, I started at seven pm like the story and went till noon the next day. It was a blast, my cousin got her hands on a megaphone and yelled inappropriate things across the mall at people, it pissed people off so much. It was a good time.

Any way I'll try to post again tomorrow, not next week this time!


	17. Chapter 17

Despite being exhausted from shopping all night, Blaine only took a small nap when they got home the night before. It amazed him that Kurt was still so full of life considering he's the one that was actually shopping. Kurt's reasoning was that he didn't want to disturb his sleeping pattern by taking a long nap.

Kurt was busying himself by organizing his closet as quietly as possible to not disturb Blaine's rest. Kurt welcomed the extra work, it kept his eyes open. He hadn't quite gotten the image of Blaine being abused by his father. The image of Blaine's head flailing back and forth, and the look of pure fear on his face when he thought his own father was going to hit him was all he could think about. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Kurt almost felt like he failed Blaine by not stepping in quicker. He knew he needed to talk to Carole about it, that was their agreement. If there's a situation that could affect his appetite, that he talks to her and she guides him. Kurt loved the arrangement actually, he's never felt happier. It made him closer to his step mom and he could get healthier for his boyfriend, he for once had a strong desire to beat this eating disorder. Kurt put it off thinking he just needed time to get over it.

Both boys went to bed really early that night from pure exhaustion, Kurt finally allowed himself to relax in the safety of Blaine's arms.

_Kurt watches as Charles Anderson has his younger son in a tight grip, but this time landing punch after punch. Blaine cries out to Kurt, reaching out to him helplessly as tears and blood pour down his face. _

_Kurt moves to get to him but he has two people holding him back: Evana Anderson, and Dave Karofski._

_Karofski sneers, "He's doing you a favor, fairy. Once he's gone you can be with me."_

"_This is your fault, Kurt," Evana yells angrily, "Whatever happens to him is your fault."_

_Kurt shakes his head frantically and tries to get to a now unconscious Blaine. His father standing over him smiling, "I think he looks better this way."_

"_NO" Kurt breaks free and falls to Blaine's side, "Blaine, wake up Blaine."_

_Blaine eyes pop open, "Why didn't you help me?" Blaine starts squirming away from Kurt_

"_I-I tried to," Kurt stammers brokenly_

_Blaine shakes his head, "I don't want you anymore, Kurt. You never did anything for me, Kurt."_

_Kurt steps away from him silently, his heart breaking. "You don't mean that."_

"_I do mean it," Blaine says harshly, "You're selfish Kurt."_

_Kurt shakes his head frantically, "Blaine."_

"_You never loved me," His voice getting louder, "I'm dying because of you, Kurt."_

"_I do love you," Kurt says hopefully_

"_You killed me Kurt."_

"_No, no Blaine I didn't."_

"_He killed me because of you"_

_Kurt drops to his knees as the light goes out of Blaine's eyes. Kurt feels an excruciating pain in his chest and feels himself convulse into sobs._

Kurt suddenly shoots out his bed panting quickly, his heart beating out of his chest, tears still rushing down his cheeks. Kurt's eyes immediately shoot over to Blaine's still very alive form, he feels the ache return to his chest. Dream Blaine's words are haunting his every thought, the lifeless face plastered in his mind.

Kurt rips the covers off of Blaine and rests his head on Blaine's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, hearing every precious breath entering his body. Kurt did this for about ten minutes wishing Blaine had woke up to assure him that Blaine still loved him. Kurt looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was three in the morning, Kurt sighs knowing there was no getting back to sleep with Blaine's lifeless eyes staring at him every time he closed his eyes.

Kurt feel tear coming down again as he relplays the dream in his mind constantly. Kurt's mind went in overtime as he considered the idea of Blaine not wanting him anymore and what if he hadn't thrown that knife. Kurt continues to torture himself for the next few hours, letting the disturbing images take over his mind while his boyfriend sleeps peacefully.

At around 6:30 Kurt goes downstairs to make Blaine's favorite breakfast. He opens the refrigerator and remember that he doesn't know what Blaine's favorite breakfast is. Kurt starts crying and frantically cooks everything he could think of. Different kinds of Pankcakes with blueberry, apple, chocolate chip, cinnamon, banana, and pumpkin and then did the same thing in waffles, then made French toast, crepes, toast, outmeal, scrambled eggs, eggs over easy, bacon, biscuits, home-made gravy, started the coffee, pulled out the best syrup, made some hashbrowns. Kurt frowns athe food covering the kitchen. Something was wrong, Blaine wouldn't eat any of these things.

Candy.

Kurt's eyes pop open, Blaine loves candy and movies, Kurt rushes up to his room and gets his coat and keys and rushes out to his car.

He gets to the Walmart close by and grabs a cart. He piles about ten different movies, one of each thing from the candy aisle, and three buckets of red vines. He heads to the baking eyes and gets various ingredients for different things to make his boyfriend.

Blaine wakes up and reaches over for Kurt, he could have sworn they were just cuddling. Kurt wasn't there, Blaine shakes his head and looks at the clock and in was almost nine.

Blaine changes hurriedly changes his clothes, figuring his boyfriend was downstairs making breakfast. He makes his way to the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. Plates taking over the whole kitchen, it looked like a buffet with all the food piled up. But where's Kurt?

"Morning, Blaine," Burt greets him in a friendly tone and then does a double take, "What the hell?"

Blaine shrugs, "I don't know, I came down here looking for Kurt and I found this."

Burt eyes Blaine carefully, "Did you see him close by?"

Blaine shakes his head, "He must be getting a shower or something"

Burt claps his hands gleefully, "Great, I'd better dig in now."

Blaine watches Burt pile on food and go to town, Blaine wasn't sure, this seemed weird.

Finn and Carole make their way down and Finn's eyes pop out. "Aw man, Kurt's awesome."

Finn makes a plate similar to Burt's and then added another on.

Carole stared to the food with the same confused look as Blaine but continues on to join her family.

Kurt pulls into his driveway and grabs all the stuff he bought to carry into the house. He walks in and everyone turns to stare at him in confusion.

"Umm, Kurt," Blaine starts, "Babe, you went to the store in youre pajamas?"

Kurt looks down and his shoulders slump and he drops his bags on the floor. Blaine hurries over and picks them up, looking at Kurt in concern.

Kurt starts rambling, hating the Blaine was pretending everything was okay, "I didn't know what your favorite breakfast was. I forgot a couple things, I know I did. You're not eating, you didn't like it. We never talked about it before, I never asked what your favorite breakfast is. I tried to make up for it by making everything I could think of. I'm sorry, Blaine."

Blaine listens to Kurt talk worriedly, "Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt nods, "I got you some stuff, I hope you like them. I got you a bunch of candy, cause I remembered that you love candy, and I got you movies, and I'm going to bake you anything you want."

Blaine shakes his head, frowning. Kurt was never like this, it was crazy.

Kurt's face falls again,"You don't like any of it do you?" Kurt runs past Blaine and runs to his room, slamming the door.

Blaine stands in the middle of the room in confusion, he looks at Kurt's family hoping for answers but they all looked just as confused.

Blaine hands the food groceries to Carole, "I would put these away but I don't know where a lot of it goes."

Carole smiles, but her eyes still filled with worry, "Go talk to him, dear."

Blaine didn't have to be talk twice as he throws himself up the stairs trying to figure out if he did or said something. He walks in Kurt's room and sees Kurt already fully dressed and fixing his hair like it was a normal day.

Kurt turns around and faces Blaine, smiling, "Does this look okay, Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe, you look great like always," Blaine looks at Kurt carefully, "Look Kurt if I said something-"

Kurt interrupts jumpily, "You didn't! You're perfect like always…I love you, Blaine," his voice almost shaking.

Blaine steps forward towards his boyfriend, "I love you too, Kurt." He slowly steps over to where Kurt was standing and puts a hand to his cheek and studies him, trying to figure out what was going on. He sees a light shadow under Kurt's eyes and rubs it softly with his thumb, "How much did you sleep, last night?"

Kurt eyes widen, thinking about the dream again, "I slept plenty."

Kurt was staring longingly into Blaine's eyes that were so full of life, he needed to make him happy. "Let's get some breakfast shall we," Kurt offers Blaine his hand and pulls him down to the kitchen table. "What would you like, Blaine"

Blaine stands up, "I can get it, Kurt, it's okay."

Kurt quietly allows Blaine to make his plate, his mind was reeling. He knew he was being irrational, but he so badly wanted to make sure Blaine knew he loved him. Kurt hurriedly made his own plate, not paying attention to what was on it. He knew Blaine liked it when he eats more so he got a bigger portion and ignored the shocked faces surrounding the table.

Eventually it seemed like Kurt's behavior got more normal. Blaine wasn't sure if maybe Kurt just overdid it the day before, not sleeping after black Friday. He's probably exhausted.

It was around noon when Kurt started really feeling tired again. He was snuggling next to Blaine, earning himself another golden smile from him as he munches on some candy. They were watching a movie in Kurt's room and Kurt felt his eyes get heavy. He feels himself drift a little and Kurt tries to reposition himself again to jostle himself awake. It worked for a minute but he was just so tired. As he feels himself lose consciousness he starts holding Blaine tighter."

_You killed me Kurt_

_I hate you Kurt_

_I thought you loved me Kurt_

"Blaine," Kurt yells, as he wakes back up. He looks at Blaine and grabs his face with both hands and looks into his loving eyes, "I'm so sorry Blaine, don't hate me."

Blaine frowns, "Kurt what's going to, of course I don't hate you."

Kurt just stares into Blaine's eyes, looking for a hint of anger but seeing none.

Blaine started getting really worried, what was wrong. He knew it had something to do with sleeping.

He sits Kurt up and grabs his shoulders , "Kurt talk to me. That's the only way I can fix it."

Kurt's face brakes as tears trickle down his face, "You fix everything, Blaine. I don't do anything for you."

"That's not true at all. Where's this coming from?"

Kurt didn't seem to hear him, "I didn't stop him, Blaine. I let him hurt you. He was hurting you because of me, and I let him."

Blaine takes in Kurt's devastated face and quietly panics, not knowing what brought all this on. "Kurt, are you talking about my father?"

Kurt nods silently and starts crying even harder.

Blaine tries to pull Kurt back in his arms but he just backs away, shaking his head.

Blaine feels his own tears prickling up, "Kurt, please don't shut me out. Tell me what this is, please Kurt," Blaine's voice took a more pleading tone.

Kurt's voice was trembling and week as he explains what happened, "I saw him throwing you at the wall, Blaine. I just kept hurting you and I just stood there, you looked so scared. I can't stop seeing it. And then last night in my dream he was beating you even worse and your mom and Karofski were holding me back and he wouldn't stop hitting you. You…you were reaching for me, and I couldn't get there Blaine," Kurt was yelling through his tears, his lips trembling as he tells Blaine the horrible dream.

"Then he stopped and when I got to you, you said that you didn't want me anymore, that I was selfish and never did anything for you. And then said you died because of me, that I killed you. And then you died Blaine, your eyes went blank like my mom's did. And then I woke up and your heart was beating and I listened to it for a while. I'm sorry Blaine I should have stopped him sooner."

Blaine heart broke listening to Kurt like this. "Kurt listen to me," he grabs Kurt's face this time. "None of that was your fault, my parents never accepted, even before I came out. I'm the one that threw him over the edge by fighting with him. I had no idea you were thinking that way. And that dream was horrible and I'm so sorry you went through that. But I'm okay, very okay actually. I love you, and I definitely still want you." Blaine pauses to give Kurt a moment to gather himself, he wipes away the remaining tears.

"Kurt, next time something like that happens, wake me up, okay?"

Kurt nods, looking sadly at Blaine

"So is this why you did all that stuff this morning?"

Kurt nods again, "I wanted to know I love you, and to make sure you still loved me. I wanted to show you that I could do things for you."

"You've already done so many things for me Kurt, we help each other that's why we work so well together. Kurt what I think you need to do is really sleep,it might help."

Kurt shakes his head, fear written all over his face, "I can't, you keep dying."

Blaine thinks for a moment, "You said it helped you to hear my heart after you woke up right?"

"Yeah"

Blaine extends his arms, "Cuddle up baby," Blaine offers him a cheesy smile.

Kurt reluctantly lies against Blaine's chest and falls into a deep and hopefully dreamless sleep.

Blaine watched Kurt sleep for the next few minutes looking for any trace of a nightmare but not finding any. Blaine was very concerned about Kurt, he was considering speaking to Burt and Carole.

Blaine realizes he didn't need to as Carole steps in hours later to see if Kurt was okay.

"So I'm guessing we've figured what that was earlier?" Carole asks hopefully

Blaine quietly relays everything Kurt told him.

Carole runs a hand up and down Kurt's back, "Poor thing, that sounds terrible."

"I know and he looked so scared, Carole. It's like he really thought I'd leave him or something," Blaine says in a worried tone

"I can make a guess about what's going on here."

"What's that?"

Carole sits gently at the corner of the bed. "You two have gone through so much just in the time that you've been dating. You're only teenagers, it's bound to take a toll on you. Maybe this is his minds way of dealing with it. Maybe you leaving him is an insecurity of his, or losing you like he lost his mom so many years ago. What happened with your parents is very traumatic."

Blaine nodded, wincing a little at the memory

"Kurt is always viewed as feminine and weak. But I think you and I both know that there's far more to him. He's strong and stoic, he has a huge heart and he loves with everything he has. Losing you would destroy him and I think he experienced it a little when he pictured you in his dream not alive anymore."

Blaine almost started crying again, it all made too much sense. He hated thinking about Kurt hurting so much in silence. He kisses the top of Kurt's head and looks at Carole again. "What can I do?"

Carole takes a moment to think, "Well it's really going to take time, Blaine. Give him a few days, take him out somewhere special every once in a while. Keep reassuring him, but keep an eye on him for me. If you really start to get concerned, let me know. You two don't have to handle everything on your own."

Blaine nodded contemplatively.

Kurt didn't wake up till the next day, he felt sweaty and gross, but thankfully well rested. He felt more like himself again.

He takes a shower and gets ready for the day. He's working on his moisturizing when he feels someone hugging him from behind, "morning sweetie."

Blaine smile at the happy tone returned to Kurt's voice, he kisses Kurt's cheek, "Morning, Kurt. You feeling better?"

Kurt looks at Blaine in the mirror, "Yeah, I'm sorry about all that drama yesterday."

"Hey," Blaine says scolding, "We've been through a lot recently and you needed a day off. It's okay Kurt, everyone does sometimes. And if I had dream about losing you, I'd freak out too. That was really rough, and I'm sorry. If that happens again, remember that I love you so much and I would take anything my father could dish out if that meant I could be with you. You're my family now, Kurt. You're my life."

"You're mine too." Kurt feels a little lighter at Blaine's words

"And remember, wake me up if something like that happens. I'm not just with you for the good times, I want to be there for you, you just have to let me. I don't care how deeply I'm sleeping, I'll always want you to wake me."

Kurt feels himself smiling and turns around, "I love you so much, and you have been the model boyfriend. I think I should make it up to you."

Blaine's eyebrows raise curiously

Kurt pulls Blaine into a passionate kiss that immediately gets even more heated. Kurt slips his tongue into Blaine's mouth, deepening the kiss even more. Kurt gently pushes Blaine against the wall and runs his hands up and down Blaine sides before slipping one under his shirt. He feels all of Blaine's muscle contract against the sensation. Kurt makes a bold move and takes one of Blaine's nipples into his and pinches gently.

Blaine's whole body jerks, his eyes widen and he gasps in surprise. Kurt uses the moment and goes to work of Blaine's neck, listening to Blaine's moans. "Kurt baby, we gotta stop."

Kurt groans in disappointment, "Fine, let's go to breakfast."

Blaine laughs at Kurt's frustration, and makes the mistake of laughing out loud.

Several moments later and Blaine's face was beet red as Kurt makes sexy moans while he eats across the table.

Finn took notice really quickly and looks at his brother, "What are you doing, dude?"

Kurt just ignored him and looks at Blaine and winks. Blaine glares back, mentally kicking himself for telling Kurt to stop earlier.

Kurt's parents look at each other in amusement, Carole was almost in hysterics over Blaine's face.

Kurt reaches for a strawberry and licks around it and looks in Blaine's eyes with a sultry look on his face, he takes a small bite, "mmmm Blaine, that's good," in an almost deep voice.

Burt just shakes his head and watches Carole laugh instead.

Blaine crosses his arms in dismay, who does this stuff? Blaine just silently took the torture, Kurt's spirits were raised and it made Blaine's heart feel lighter that Kurt was joking again and being his normal, crazy self. Blaine wouldn't have him any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

"I must say I'm relieved to be back," Blaine says as they step through the doors at Dalton.

Kurt frowns, a hurt look following, "Did you not like being at my house, I know I made things crazy, but the rest of the time I thought went pretty well."

"No, I did," Blaine says in reassurance, "Dalton's been my safe place sense I came here, it always makes me feel good to be here."

"That's understandable," Kurt sighs remembering the horrible night they had with Blaine's parents.

After unpacking Kurt's things in his room, they walk quietly to Blaine's room and slump onto his bed tiredly. The two boys cuddle contently until Blaine breaks the silence, "Kurt, do you think things will ever be easy for us?"

Kurt humms thoughtfully, "Easy? I don't know. I really doubt it."

"Why not?" Blaine almost getting upset. Blaine sighs and rubs his face with the hand that wasn't occupied with Kurt's. "I'm sorry, I sound pathetic. I just see other couples like Jeff and Nick who are always happy, they always have these great stories to tell about their dates and happy memories, but we're always miserable," Blaine's hand slumps back down defeatedly.

Kurt didn't say anything for the moment, he tried to figure out how to mask the hurt that Blaine's words inflicted. He didn't realize Blaine was unhappy being with him. But the more the words played in his mind, the worse he felt. Kurt slowly pulls out of Blaine's arms, for once only feeling discomfort with them holding him. The last thing you want to hear from your boyfriend is that they're miserable, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt miserable around Blaine. "I was never miserable, Blaine. I guess that only makes one of us," Kurt's voice shaking with hurt.

"I guess it does," Blaine's voice coming out monotone

Kurt immediately felt tears forming and flooding over, "Blaine, what are saying?" His heart aching, he almost didn't want to know.

"I don't know Kurt." Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt's and turned to face the other side of the room, "I'm going to get some sleep."

Kurt's shoulders slump as his boyfriend completely pulled away from him. Kurt hastily wiped his tears away and ran to his room, trying to figure out what he did to make Blaine so unhappy. He seemed perfectly fine the day before, and then today he's been quiet and thoughtful all day. But Kurt thought he was just tired… surely he wasn't thinking about ending things. Kurt feels his stomach turn, what if he was? Kurt broke down into sobs.

Blaine sleeps soundly for the next couple hours and wakes up feeling a little better but not really. It didn't make sense that things were always so hard for them. It's not like he doesn't love Kurt, in fact he does more than anything. That's one things he never has to question, their love was a constant, no matter what state their relationship was in. But things are always so complicated and he couldn't understand why. And with that nightmare Kurt had, it was clearly affecting him too. How long until it affects their relationship, this amount of stress is bound to take a toll.

Blaine groans in dread at the thought of not being with Kurt. Blaine turns around and feels the place where Kurt had been laying. Blaine buries his face into the spot hoping to find Kurt's smell but could only find his own. These were the days he'd turn to fight club…but he promised not to do that anymore. Blaine just lies in his bed for the rest if the night, running his mind through his very conflicted thoughts not realizing his boyfriend was crying his eyes out a few doors away.

Kurt walked alone to breakfast for the first time in weeks, his heart still aching from Blaine's words. He was holding onto a thread of hope that maybe Blaine just didn't mean it the way he said it. He was just tired and wasn't thinking. Blaine loved Kurt.

Kurt feels the automatic nausea kick in at the sight of food, stress makes his appetite even smaller, almost nonexistent. Kurt just grabbed an apple and sat quietly next to Blaine at the table. Blaine stares down at the table, the other guys watching confusedly as their favorite couple avoid each other's eyes.

David looks at Kurt warily, gaging the level of anger in Kurt's eyes but surprisingly finding none with how much tension was radiating out of him, "Alright guys what's going on."

Blaine gets up and leaves the table without saying a word. Kurt watches him sadly, forgetting he has a sympathetic audience watching him.

"So I take it you guys are fighting," Wes gathers

"I don't know," Kurt says in distress, "He basically said he wished we were like other couples, who were happy, and that he's miserable. I didn't do anything, I don't know what happened guys." Kurt's resolve completely slipped and he bursts into tears in front of his friends.

The four boys look at each other worriedly, trying to figure out what to do.

"You guys didn't have a fight?" Nick asks

Kurt shakes his head, "No we were doing fine, at least I thought we were."

Kurt wipes his tears away, "I need him guys, I can't lose him."

Jeff wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders and holds him tightly, hiding his anger at Blaine for treating Kurt this way. Jeff spends the rest of breakfast just whispering calming words into Kurt's ear hoping to calm him down. It worked after a while and Kurt pulled away with a thankful smile, "Thanks jeff, sorry about that."

Jeff waves him off, "that's what friends do."

Kurt decides to skip lunch to get his thoughts together and to get ahead on some schoolwork. He did take a peak to see what Blaine was doing, he smiling and laughing with his friends like nothing was wrong. Kurt pushes away the pain and just busies himself with homework.

After about ten minutes before the end of lunch break, Kurt starts to feel the exhaustion of the last day. He kept reading the assigned pages but he couldn't grasp anything. There was this buzzing in his head, his hands shaking slightly, his stomach turning painfully and Kurt remembers that it had been over a day since he last ate besides some of the apple for breakfast. Kurt gets up to go to the cafeteria for a quick snack and then sees black.

"Where's Kurt at?" Wes asks Blaine during Warblers rehearsal

Blaine looks around frantically, "I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning."

Jeff gives Blaine a glare from across the room, "have you tried to?" Jeff asks angrily.

Everyone gets quiet at that, expecting some new gossip.

Blaine glares back but doesn't say anything. His mind running through places Kurt might be. He was beginning to get worried. He pulled his phone out and tried to call him, but after three tries he still got no answer. "He's not answering," Blaine says frowning at Wes

Half the other Warblers grab their phones to try but none of them getting an answer.

"Blaine go find Kurt while we finish up here, let us know when you do, kay?"

Blaine nods appreciatively and looks hesitantly at a still angry Jeff before leaving the room. He first sprinted to Kurt's room, then to the parking lot and saw the Navigator parked in the same spot as it was. The library.

Blaine rushes in and gets the usual greeting from the ever pleasant librarian, but he just walks passed her. He sees Kurt's bookbag leaning against the couch facing the window, completely secluded. It was where Kurt always goes when he goes to the library.

Blaine walks slowly over and sees Kurt draped across it. Blaine smiles at the peaceful face before walking closer. But when he does his smile fades as he sees him lying in a very awkward angle, his face completely paled out except for the dark shadows under his eyes, his usually pink lips were almost a grey color.

Blaine shakes Kurt's shoulder softly, but Kurt was completely limp and almost slipped off the couch at the pressure. Blaine starts saying Kurt's name, trying to awaken him. Then it clicked and Blaine wanted to kick himelf, Kurt wasn't sleeping. He was unconscious.

Blaine tries to bring Kurt out of it but it did nothing, Kurt was completely unresponsive.

Blaine lifts Kurt into his arms and carries him to the clinic in an almost running pace. The nurse gave him one look and sighed sadly and led them to an empty room. Blaine carries Kurt to a bed, not really wanting to put him down but does what he's told.

The nurse looks over Kurt for a moment before returning her attention to Blaine, "He's not eating again?"

Blaine thinks about it for a moment and couldn't remember when the last time he saw Kurt eat. His head drops in shame as he tells the nurse the truth.

The nurse nods in understanding, "Well he's severely dehydrated, his blood pressure is dangerously low, Blaine how long has he been out like this?"

Blaine feels the guilt take over him, "I don't know, we kinda fought, I hadn't seen much of him today and I went to look for him when he didn't make it to Warblers practice."

"Well I must say I'm rather concerned. I'm going to put him on an iv and pump some fluids into him, hopefully that'll awaken him. If not, we may have to send him to the hospital."

Blaine felt his heart sink and he nods to the nurse and takes his seat next to Kurt and softly holds his hand. He waits for the nurse to finish the IV and walk out of the room and pulls up closer to Kurt, "you have to wake up Kurt, I love you." Blaine continues to plead quietly to Kurt until his phone vibrated.

From Wes: Did you find him, we're all getting worried

To Wes: Yeah… it's not good, he passed out in the library, he's in the clinic

From Wes: We're coming.

Blaine was about to tell him not to, but figured it was useless. Not two minutes later David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff run into the room out of breath. Jeff runs to Kurt's side looking like he's about to cry as he takes in Kurt's very pale face. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, I found him like this at the library. The nurse says his blood sugar is low again and he's dehydrated."

Jeff lets a few tears fall, "He hasn't eaten, he didn't even come to lunch. Did he come to class, Blaine? He has all of his afternoon classes with you."

Blaine shakes his head silently

Jeff suddenly got angry again, "Wait hold on, your boyfriend disappears for hours and you didn't even notice until Wes said something?"

Blaine feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

"What the hell's going on, Blaine," David asks, his voice full of disappointment.

Blaine still doesn't answer, he suddenly felt overwhelmed as all four boys stared at him waiting for a reason that would never come. His boyfriend lying unconscious next to him, not even moving. His mind wonders to the last week, his heart starts pounding in his chest. He felt a mixture of anger and hurt at his parents, he felt confused and upset about Kurt, he wanted things to be better for him. It didn't seem right that someone so beautiful would have such a problem as he does. Blaine couldn't even help with it, or anything for that matter. Kurt was the strong one, the brave one. Blaine just kept failing him, Jeff is right, he completely abandoned Kurt.

Blaine feels the room go silent as he gets up and runs out of them room, leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt felt an unfamiliar hand holding his, confusion racked through his brain as he tries to remember where he's at, that library. He opens his eyes, and they hurt from the bright lights, he was definitely not in the library.

"Blaine?" He tries his voice out, it came out a little rough from being unconscious for so long.

"No, it's Jeff. Kurt you passed out in the library."

Kurt opens his eyes and sees Jeff watching his sympathetically, he looks around and sees all of his friends except Blaine, his heart fell again at the memory. "Does Blaine know I'm here," even though he already knew the answer.

Jeff nods, "He brought you here."

Kurt was quiet again, he knew they deserved answers for what happened. "I didn't mean to go so long without eating. I just got upset from what Blaine said to me last night and then this morning was even worse, I couldn't eat. Then at lunch I saw him talking with you guys and I didn't want to go in there just so he could shut me out again. But towards the end of lunch I started feeling all fuzzy like I do when I don't eat and I got up to come get something to eat. That's the last thing I remember."

Everyone was quiet as they took in Kurt's words. Nick finally speaks up, "I'm sorry we didn't help you quicker, you were out of it for a while apparently, no one found you until Warblers."

Kurt takes in Jeff's angry expression and knew it was because of Blaine, Kurt squeezed his hand, "Please guys don't be too hard on Blaine, let me take care of him, I know what he needs."

Jeff frowns and looks at his boyfriend who nods in agreement, Jeff sighs and relents, "First though you need to eat."

Kurt does what he's told and eats the food the nurse brought for him.

It was around seven when Blaine heard a knock on the door. "Go away," he yells expecting it to be Wes. The knock for a second time and Blaine started getting angry, "I said go away, I'm not in the mood." They knock for a third time and Blaine runs to his door and opens it angrily, ready to yell at whoever was bothering him. He was met by a pair of soft blue eyes, "Let me in, Blaine," Kurt says softly but sternly.

Blaine opens the door wider and his boyfriend walks in and sit on Blaine's bed waiting for him to join. Blaine did what he was supposed to. The two boys were sitting side by side against the headboard quietly, both wondering what to say. Kurt holds onto Blaine's hand tightly and finally makes eye contact.

"Blaine, what you said last night really hurt me. But I was wrong too, I left. I should have stayed and made you talk. I never realized you were unhappy with me, Blaine. I thought we were doing well, I happen to love our relationship. What happened, and this time don't shut me out, talk to me Blaine." Kurt's voice was almost pleading towards the end.

Blaine gives Kurt a desperate kiss on the lips, "Please don't think what I said last night had anything to do with you. I could never be unhappy being with you, I love you, Kurt. I'm just so overwhelmed by everything that's been going on and I feel like you and I never get a break. We never have a chance to just be together without some time of problem coming up. It's not fair Kurt. I shouldn't have said I was miserable, that was the wrong word. I'm frustrated. I just want us both to be happy. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything."

Kurt lets out a sighs of relief to Blaine wasn't just completely shoving him out of his life. But he wasn't completely done with him. "It also hurt waking up and you not being there. It would be one thing if you couldn't be there. But you just left," his voice full of hurt

"I know I'm sorry. I just keep messing things up," Blaine says weakly

Kurt watched as his boyfriend started giving up, and Kurt watched in concern as he started to break. "Sweet heart don't worry about it, we'll be fine. It wasn't even a fight, just don't shut me out and it'll be okay. We need each other, Blaine."

Blaine doesn't respond, much to Kurt's dismay, "Do you still want to be together?"

Blaine's head pops up, "Of course I do, Kurt."

"Then stop worrying about what other couples are doing. Our struggles are what make us stronger. We didn't have that battle with your father for nothing, we did it because we belong together and we are worth fighting for. I know you're upset and you're angry, and you're allowed to be in fact it's expected. But what you're not allowed to do is give up on us." Kurt puts both hands on Blaine cheeks and pulls his face up to meet his, "okay?"

"Okay," Blaine says in a wavering voice, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay."

"Blaine, wake up sweetie." Blaine felt a hand rubbing up and down his back.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11 in the morning. He rubs his eyes sleepily, "Can't I just sleep the day away?"

Kurt shook his head, "nope you've been sleeping too much this past week."

Blaine pulls his covers over his head, "So it's Saturday, I'm aloud to sleep in."

"Fine," Kurt pouts, "No morning kisses for me?"

Blaine pulls the covers off his head and puckers his lips out, his eyes still closed. Kurt laughs at the silly image and leans down to kiss the pushed out lips, giggling as he pulled away.

"You're really going to want to get up, sweetie."

"Why?" Blaine asks grumpily

"Not telling, now get up or no more kisses for you." Kurt saunters out of the room and winks at his glaring boyfriend before leaving.

It was around noon when they finally left Dalton, Blaine complaining the whole way about not knowing what they're doing. Kurt laughed at Blaine's frustration the whole way. Kurt took Blaine to the movies, out to eat, to different stores. But he was really only wasting time while waiting for it to get dark. At around six, Kurt pulled Blaine back into the car excitedly.

Even if Blaine hated not knowing what was going on, he was having a blast with Kurt. This was exactly what he needed, just a carefree day with the one he loved. Kurt slipped the blind fold over Blaine's eyes and drove them a rather long distance, very aware they would be breaking curfew, but it's okay he had plans for that as well.

It took a while for Kurt to find a parking spot but once he did, he pulled off Blaine's blindfold.

Blaine looked around him, still not quite sure where they were but he follows Kurt out of the car and down the road. Then he saw a big sign that said Cincinnati Zoo Festival of Lights. Kurt sees Blaine's face brighten, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Kurt! Thank you for bringing me here, I've actually never been to the zoo before"

Kurt hid slight anger at Blaine's parents, seriously who hasn't been to a zoo? "Well lets go, it's really beautiful during this time of the year, they have it decorated for Christmas."

Blaine nods eagerly and this time leads the charge as they rush to the ticket booth, dragging Kurt behind him.

There were lights everywhere, it's almost indescribable. But what Blaine was the most excited about was the different animals. He got to see so many: Lions, tigers, gorillas, monkeys, the cat house filled with so many different wild cats, the reptile house, there were peacocks hollering at them much to Blaine's delight. A huge grin plasters on Blaine's face as he steps closer to the pissed off bird. "Look at him, Kurt, he's so pretty. I bet he's hungry. Blaine pulls off a piece of his pizza crust and hands it to the peacock. "There you go little guy." Kurt watches in amusement as the bird reaches over and takes the rest of Blaine's pizza and hops off to another direction. He expected to see a pouty face when Blaine turned around, but instead his face was lit up even more. "Did you see him, Kurt?"

"I did," Kurt said, enjoying the happy look on Blaine's face, they were going to have to get a summer pass, this one was a little farther away than the one in Columbus but it had so much to look at.

After a while it started getting cold and there was one place left to go, the petting zoo which Kurt saved for last knowing Blaine would get excited. "Only one more exhibit, Blaine."

"Aww," Blaine says pouty

Kurt chuckled, "You'll like this one." He pulled Blaine into this barn area where children were piled up around animals, petting them.

Blaine went over to the goats and started talking to them and petting them. Kurt felt his heart warm as he started talking to the little kids, Blaine was so at ease and happy. He had been worried he'd never see that happy look on Blaine's face again. It only got better when Blaine turned around and smiled even wider at his boyfriend and waved him over happily, Kurt's heart was soaring.

"We're not going to make curfew, Kurt," Blaine said, not really caring.

Kurt looked over knowingly, "It's okay, I signed us out for the night."

"Really?" Blaine asked in surprise.

Kurt nodded but said nothing else.

Blaine watched in curiosity as they pulled into a parking lot of a very fancy building, "A hotel, Kurt?"

"I'm ready, Blaine. We love each other so much, we've overcome a world of setbacks, and we were still able to put it all behind us and have the best day I think we've had in a long time. We may not be other couples, we're us, we're just us and that's why we work. And I think it's that right time we've been talking about."

Blaine eyes widen when he realizes what Kurt was insinuating, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I am," Kurt says in a confident voice, "Do you want to do this?"

Blaine nodded silently.

Kurt quietly gets out of the car and pulls out a small traveling case and leads Blaine to their room. It was very fancy, probably the only kind of hotel room Kurt would agree to.

Kurt drops all their things and pulls Blaine over to the bed. They lie on the bed for a few minutes just kissing softly until Kurt speaks up, "I want you, Blaine."

Blaine looks meaningfully into Kurt's eyes, "okay," and leans into a much deeper kiss.

* * *

I think we all know what's coming now ;) I think they waited long enough I feel like both characters are ready for the next step in the relationship. I am going to right the sex scene for it but I'm going to give it a chapter by itself and post it at the same time as the chapter after that. Also its probably one of the only one's I'm going to write for this story. The reason being is I've read a few stories like mine, then they start having sex and that's all they do afterwards and the storyline basically disappears. I really don't want that to happen, I want the story to keep a good quality to it.

Let me know what you think! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Warning: Smut

* * *

Blaine leans in for a deeper kiss, pulling both boys down so they're both lying down while keeping their lips very much attached. Blaine rolls over, hovering over Kurt but not yet lying completely on Kurt to make sure he doesn't go too fast. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Kurt or upset him.

Blaine pulls away from the kiss quickly, "Kurt, I love you," Blaine says sincerely.

Kurt smiles softly, "I love you too."

Blaine caresses Kurt's cheek, "I just want you to know before we do anything, that I love you with or without any of this. I'm sure I'm going to love this, too but I'm always going to love you more. We've always been more than just sex which is why I'm happy we waited a while. It'll always be us, Kurt, no matter what," Blaine's voice thick with emotion. He could never quite explain to Kurt just how much he means to him. Blaine would have happily forgone sex completely for Kurt as long as Blaine had Kurt to love and hold. Kurt is his everything, everything didn't even describe it.

Blaine stops speaking and just gazes into the eyes that stunned him into silence at first glance. But this time the other set of eyes were staring back with so much love, it was like staring into each other's souls. Nothing else needed to be said.

Blaine leaned back in for another passionate kiss, his tongue immediately seeking entrance. Kurt opens his mouth allowing Blaine's tongue to tangle with his. Blaine slowly allowing his body to lower, their bodies flush against each other which is something that never really happened before. The new sensation caused both boys to gasp in pleasure even with their clothes still on.

Blaine goes to work on Kurt's neck and his favorite spot behind his ears, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's hand rubbing up and down his back. Blaine shifts a little causing their already hardened crotches to rub up against each other. Both boys felt the heat rise and Kurt reaches for the hem of Blaine shirt and pulls it off without another. Blaine hurriedly takes his undershirt off as well. Kurt looks up and down Blaine's torso in obvious approval and runs a hand tentatively across Blaine's abs and toned chest. Blaine smirks a little and reaches for Kurt shirt. Kurt lifts himself up and allows Blaine to slowly pull off both of the shirts he was wearing in one shot. Kurt feels sudden nerves at this knowing his torso was nothing like Blaine's

Blaine looks at Kurt's flawless complexion, all the way down to his waistband. Kurt doesn't have near as much muscle as Blaine which Blaine didn't care about. One of the first things he notices was that his ribs stuck out more than he'd ever seen on a person. He filed the worry away for another time. The skin was smooth, almost like silk, Blaine kisses across his chest and down his abdomen. He reaches his waistband and kisses Kurt's left hipbone cause Kurt's breath to hitch alittle. Blaine kisses all the way across to the other hipbone earning him a soft moan from Kurt.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asks in a husky voice.

"Yeah," Kurt says trying to keep his nerves out which Blaine must have noticed because Blaine was suddenly back at eye level.

"Do you want to stop?"

Kurt shakes his head, "No I want to do this, I'm just a little nervous don't mind me," he gives out a soft chuckle.

Blaine narrows his eyes, "Talk to me, Kurt, what's going on in your head?"

Kurt fidgets a little and looks into Blaine's worried eyes, "I want to do this, I'm sure. I'm ready, I'm just scared you won't like it with me or something, or I'll do something wrong."

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek lovingly, "It's going to be perfect, Kurt. We're perfect. I know we didn't talk about this really but would you like me to be the one to, you know, top? Would you feel more comfortable that way?"

Kurt stays quiet for a moment, "Yeah, definitely. I think I'm better now knowing you'll be doing it."

Blaine nods understandingly, "I'm nervous, too. It's normal, Kurt and it'll be okay."

"I know, I'm just being stupid."

"No," Blaine says scoldingly, "You're not, it's fine, You're nowhere near stupid." Blaine hates it when he calls himself names. Then remembers something, "Do we have the stuff we need Kurt?"

Kurt smiles knowingly , "yeah." Kurt gets up and crosses the room to his nightbag and pulls a condom and a bottle of lube out.

Kurt goes back to his spot on the bed and looks at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine smiles back and spends a few minutes just kissing Kurt, enjoying every second. The two boys lets their hands explore each other's bodies. Blaine slowly lets his hand travel back down to Kurt's waistband and holds his hip tightly then grabs Kurt's belt slowly. Blaine unhooks Kurt's belt, keeping an eye on Kurt the whole time, watching for a moment's hesitation. He fumbles nervously with the button on Kurt's pants. Blaine figures it's because of how tight they are, not that he's complaining. He finally gets it and starts on the zipper. Both boys freeze a little at the sound of the zipper being undone causing their hearts to skip a beat. It all felt so real to them as they breached the unknown territory.

Blaine sits up a little and starts tugging on Kurt's pants a little, his eyes reach Kurt's questioningly and received a reassuring nod that it was okay. He pulled down Kurt's pants down slowly, kissing Kurt's legs as he went down. Blaine neatly places Kurt's pants on a chair nearby and looks down at his nearly naked boyfriend, he was unbelievably beautiful. Kurt sits up and reaches for Blaine's pants and quickly pulls them down after unbuttoning them. Then to Blaine surprise, Kurt reaches for Blaine's boxers, a rush of confidence suddenly overtakes him. He pulls them down and lies back down on the bed.

Kurt was ready, he looked over at Blaine's perfect body and has never been more sure. He never really thought about someone's penis being anything special, maybe it's because he had on that he just never thought about it. But seeing Blaine's almost took his breath away. He was a lot bigger than Kurt was expecting, the thought made him slightly more nervous as he knew the first time was bound to hurt anyway.

Blaine lies on top of Kurt again and their chests rub up against each other, causing a strong spark of electricity. Blaine kisses Kurt fervently and lowers his hips onto Kurt. Now that the only barrier between their cocks was a thin piece of cloth covering Kurt's. Blaine wanted to get Kurt comfortable before removing Kurt's boxers. Instead he lowered his hips down and Kurt let out a deep moan of pleasure. The noise alone caused Blaine to continue the light thrusts. Blaine's hand softly runs down Kurt's side and down his thigh then back up. Blaine lifts himself up again and moves his hand in between Kurt's open thighs and palms Kurt through his boxers. Kurt grabs the blanket under him, his knuckles going white, his head thrown back in pleasure. Having Blaine's hands there felt like nothing he'd ever experienced.

"Does that feel good, Kurt," Blaine asks in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Yeah," That's the only word Kurt could manage as he felt a burst of pleasure overcome him. He decides to return the favor and reaches down to Blaine's penis and starts stroking it, not knowing how he knew to do that.

Blaine lets at a gasp of surprise and pleasure as he feels Kurts slowly pumping him. Blaine almost loses balance and falls back on top of Kurt. He catches himself, but he could feel the pressure building up in his cock. "Kurt, you gotta stop," he says breathlessly.

Kurt immediately withdrew his hand and looks at Blaine worriedly, "Sorry, did I do it wrong?"

Blaine smiles and kisses kurt for a few seconds, "Not at all, I just didn't want it to end there. You were doing great."

Kurt blushes a little at the reminder of what he was just doing. He was more ready for this than he even thought. He holds Blaine's face with both hands, stroking his cheeks. "Let's do this Blaine, I'm ready. I want you, right now."

Blaine nods dumbly shocked at how desperate Kurt was suddenly. He motions for Kurt to raise his hips and he pulls down Kurt's underwear quickly.

Kurt looks at Blaine nervously as his boyfriend takes in the sight of Kurt naked in front of him. He looks into Kurt nervous eyes and lies down sideways next to Kurt and looks lovingly at his boyfriend. "You beautiful, Kurt. Every part of you, you never need to question that baby."

Kurt's eyes mist up at the love pouring out of Blaine's eyes, "Thanks, Blaine, I needed to hear that."

Blaine kisses him softly, the kiss was slow and patient and full of love. When Blaine parts from the kiss, he reaches for a pillow and Kurt lifts his hip up and lowers it back down. He suddenly felt even more exposed.

Blaine reaches down and separates Kurt's legs, lifting them so his knees were bent. He was trying to keep his hips as open as possible to hopefully make things less painful for Kurt. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers generously. Blaine makes sure he maintains eye contact as he slowly touches his index finger onto Kurt's entrance. Kurt jumps a little at the contact but nods anyway. Blaine rubs around the pink hole, he watches Kurt's eyes roll back and his mouth part a little. He adds a little more pressure to the entrance then inserts the very tip into Kurt.

Kurt tensed up as he felt Blaine's finger enter him. It was a strange feeling, it didn't hurt really, it just felt different. The next thing he knew, the whole finger was inside him. He felt a small Burn after the last knuckles entered. Blaine began moving his finger in an out. Kurt announces he's ready for the next finger. The second finger burns a little more, Kurt is thankful that Blaine is going so slow. Kurt closes his eyes a moment, letting his body get used to the new feeling. Blaine pulls out and adds the third finger, Kurt ignores the burn that wracked his body and just focused on Blaine's eyes. Blaine's fingers turn and Kurt feels his whole body react. He tries to hold back the loud moan that escapes his mouth. Blaine does it again experimentally and Kurt about loses it.

Blaine moves his fingers in and out to get Kurt's body ready. When Kurt finally announced he wanted Blaine, he takes his fingers back out to which Kurt lets out a sexy whine. Blaine quickly puts on the condom and lubes up before he gets himself situated between Kurt's legs. He uses his hand to align himself with Kurt's entrance. He slowly starts adding pressure and the lets his hips thrust forward a little.

Kurt lets out a gasp as he feels Blaine cock make it's way past the first ring of muscles. The pain was a little much at first but he tries to hide. But when he feels Blaine start pushing into him quicker he accidentally lets out a small whimper as the pain became excruciating. It was almost like being split down the middle.

Blaine hears the whimper and sees a small tear escape Kurt's eye. Blaine stops and almost pulls out but Kurt holds him down with his feet. Blaine couldn't stand the pained look on Kurt face. "Baby I don't want to hurt you. Are you okay."

Kurt nods, "It's fine I knew it was going to hurt, just go slow okay?"

Blaine looks down at Kurt with concern, his eyes misting up a little, "I'm sorry, I can stop though, just say something, okay?"

Kurt smiles in appreciation, "It's okay sweetie, I love you for that though, I really do."

Blaine kisses Kurt a few time before he started again, taking it inch by inch.

Just how big is he, Kurt asks himself as it never seemed to stop. Finally Blaine was completely in and just stopped there for a moment so Kurt's body could adjust. Kurt felt the pain ebb a little and desire replaced it and he felt his hips start moving. Blaine took the cue and pulled himself out a little before thrusting back in. Kurt throws his head back as he felt Blaine move inside him. He suddenly just wanted more and more. Blaine started thrusting in and out, his pace getting steadier. Blaine hits Kurt's prostate and Kurt starts moving his hips faster.

"Faster Blaine," Kurt demands

Blaine was happy to oblige, he wasn't really sure how much longer he was going to last though. Being inside of Kurt felt wonderful. He let his hips do the work and he captured Kurt's lips again. There was an unmistakable sound of skin slapping again each other as Blaine speeds up, going in and out faster and harder. As Kurt reached his climax he let at a loud moan. Blaine gave a few more hard thrusts as his hips started jerking and he released himself inside Kurt.

Blaine collapses onto Kurt and very slowly pulls out. Kurt winces a little, and then suddenly feels very empty.

Blaine rolls off and pulls Kurt into his arms.

"Are you okay babe?" Blaine was worried about him being in pain

Kurt nods sleepily.

Blaine gets up to clean the both of them off and gets them situated under the covers where they sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

There it is, I don't know how good that was but I tried to keep it realistic as possible where they didn't know fully what they were doing. That'll probably be the only one I write. I'll probably mention that they have sex, it won't be forgotten. But their relationship will be more than that which is how I've always pictured it. Like I said, i don't want my story to be just about sex. Honestly I'd get bored writing it

Let me know how you felt about it!


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine wakes up first and watched Kurt sleep. He runs his hands through Kurt's uncharacteristically messy hair, he loves how soft Kurt's hair is. He was a little concerned about Kurt being sore, he remembered the night being so perfect. Blaine couldn't imagine having that with anyone else. Kurt was always it for him, but now it was so much clearer.

Finally about a half hour later, he felt Kurt move a little. He rolls onto his back and winces before moving back to Blaine's chest.

Blaine rubs Kurt's back, "Did hurt you?"

Kurt opens his eyes, "No, Sweetie, it's okay I'm just a little sore no big deal." He smiles at the memory of the night before. "Last night was so perfect, Blaine. I love you so much."

Blaine returns the smile, "I love you too."

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine. He was quietly trying to keep himself from showing his pain. But he was hurting a lot more than he was letting on, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to deal with it.

"You want to take a shower?" Blaine asks

Kurt nods and readies himself to roll over again. The burn was almost as bad as it was at the first moments the Blaine was inside of him. Kurt stands up quickly to just get through the pain quickly. He takes a deep breath and stumbles to the bathroom, almost forgetting about Blaine watching him. Suddenly he's being lifted into Blaine's arms, bridal style.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Blaine says sadly, "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Kurt shakes his head, "It's fine Blaine, We knew it would be like this."

Blaine almost looks like he's about to cry, "You could barely walk, baby."

"Let's just get a shower" Kurt says, "Maybe the warm water will loosen me up a bit."

The shower help a little bit, but the pain was just not going away. Blaine gets dressed and waits for Kurt to finish up in the bathroom, any other time he would have thrived at the idea of showering with his boyfriend. But he was so worried about Kurt being in pain he could concentrate on anything else. He would bottom for the rest of their lives. He could not do that again.

"Damn," Kurt whispers to himself as he looks at the toilet paper with blood on it. Blaine was already in hysterics as it was, he was punish himself for weeks if he knows he made Kurt bleed. It wasn't just a little blood either, it was dripping down his legs. He hurriedly cleans himself up, hoping the blood would cease.

He held his breath as he walked slowly back through the room to his bag and pulls out his clothes. He quickly pulls on his boxers and smiles at Blaine sheepish face. He toward him a little, "Blaine please cheer up, last night was perfect. I'm not sorry we did it."

Blaine's shoulders drop a little, "I could have used more lube, though."

Kurt pulls on his pants, thankful that he brought a few pairs and packed black ones. Taking in Blaine's pouty face, he decides on a different approach.

"So," Kurt hesitates, looking at Blaine sadly, "You didn't like it?" He looks down at the floor in fake despair, like he thought he messed something up

"No," Blaine says quickly, before he could go on, Kurt looked up in genuine hurt. "I mean no, of course I liked it, I loved it, in fact. I'm just sorry you're still hurting."

Kurt pulls a shirt on and plops down next to his boyfriend rubbing Blaine's cheeks softly, "Please be happy, Blaine. I'm so glad we did it, it felt great. And in the future I'm not going to be thinking about a little bit of pain. I'm going to be thinking about how caring you were through the whole thing. You made sure I was okay the whole time, you are the perfect guy for me Blaine. Please don't get upset, I've just gotten you back."

Blaine frowns in confusion, "What's that mean."

Kurt sighs and looks into the hazel eyes in concern, "Blaine you've been so sad this past week. With what happened with your parents, everything else we've dealt with. You've been sleeping in more, not really being there. I missed you, and I worried about you."

Blaine looks down in shame, "I'm sorry I've been like that."

"Hey no," Kurt lifts his face back up, "none of that. I just like seeing that smile on your face. We had such a perfect day yesterday, yeah my ass hurts but it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Please let this be another perfect day. We should be all blissed out on each other and not being able to keep our hands off each other."

Blaine finally smiles a little, "It was really great."

Kurt chuckles good heartedly, "It really was"

Kurt was still walking funny as the made their way back to Dalton so Blaine instructed Kurt to stay in the car and let Blaine carry their stuff in and watch to see how busy the halls are. He runs back out when they looked emptier and scoops his boyfriend up in his arms.

Kurt tries to complain and he instead just let Blaine do what ever he wanted as long as it kept that happy look on his face. He tried ignore the trickling feeling coming out of his ass. He was quietly getting nervous about it.

Blaine puts his boyfriend on his bed softly after fumbling with the covers to pull them back. He moves to take a quick trip to his room for some dvds but as he turns to leave he notices something on his arm. Red stuff was smeared across it, it look suspiciously like blood… Blaine turns around and stares at Kurt who looking at him questioningly.

Blaine rushes back to Kurt and throws the covers back. He swiftly pulls down Kurt's pants and underwear, ignoring the protesting. Kurt ass and legs were covered in blood.

"what the hell, Blaine," Kurt asks angrily, protesting having his clothes pulled off like that.

"You're bleeding, Kurt," Blaine says hoarsely

Kurt shrugs, "It's probably normal right."

Blaine glares and lifts an eyebrow, "Can I look?"

Kurt nods hesitantly and rolls onto his stomach. Blaine spreads Kurt's cheeks apart and looks closely. His heart sinks when he sees a small tear in the entrance. It was bleeding pretty good still and Blaine was really worried.

Blaine wipes a tear away roughly, "I tore you, Kurt."

Kurt rolls back when he hears a small sob coming from his boyfriend. Nothing can ever be easy, damn it

"Well let's look this up to see if we really need to be worried," Kurt suggested trying to calm Blaine down.

Blaine runs down the hallway and grabs his laptop and their planned DVDs before heading back to Kurt's room.

Kurt grabs the laptop and starts typing away, pointedly ignoring Blaine's pacing.

After thoroughly reading through different sites he realized it wasn't something to be overly concerned with.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt says softly, hoping Blaine would stop worrying. "It's a tear, it's going to bleed a lot at first, but that's all. There's nothing to worry about. It might heal slowly, but it's okay, Sweetie."

Blaine nods and moves to Kurt's bed and cuddles with him, sighing in relief. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry I tore you."

Kurt kisses the top of his head, "Let's just relax and enjoy our day off. I'll heal in no time."

"I don't know how you can stay so calm."

Kurt shrugged, "Honestly, I'd be freaking out if it were the other way around. So I understand, I just don't want you to worry. It's going to be fine."

"Okay"

And it was okay. The bleeding stopped gradually, and the pain only lasted a day. They didn't rush into having sex again, and they probably won't for a while, mostly because of Blaine. Kurt would love to try again, but not until Blaine is comfortable again.

Christmas break came out of no where and the two boys are discussing their plans.

"Blaine, are you sure you can't just come home with me?"

Blaine sighs, still thinking about, "I want to see Cooper. After helped me, I feel I owe it to him. If anything happens, I'll come okay?"

Kurt nods, "I want to know everything, though. Keep me posted on what's going on. I don't quite trust your dad and I worry. I still dream about that night."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses the side of his head, "I promise to text you at least once an hour. You're going to be so sick of me, that you'll be begging me not to."

Kurt pulls his head back, "I doubt that… I'll miss you," Kurt pouts little

"I'll miss you too, I hate being apart from you."

"Blaine," Cooper shouts as he makes his way down the front steps of their house.

Blaine gives him a friendly smile, "Hey, Coop"

Cooper grabs all Blaine's thing, "did Kurt go to his house."

Blaine nods sadly, "Yeah, I miss him already."

"Yeah," Cooper says in sympathy, "Hey, man, I know you only came because of me. But I want you to leave the second things get rough. I like seeing you though Blaine."

"Me too," Blaine says as he steps into his bed rooms where Cooper gingerly places Blaine's things.

Cooper looks at Blaine hesitantly, "Listen, I know we haven't always been close. But I want us to at least be able to spend time together. I want to know your life. I don't want to be like our parents, Thanksgiving really opened my eyes to that."

Blaine watches in shock as Cooper starts talking with genuine emotion. "Well, that's why I came. I want to be closer to you, too. You kind of saved my ass, having my stuff out there waiting on me. I just hope it doesn't come to that again."

"I know buddy."

Blaine and Cooper get along great through the beginning of Blaine's Christmas break. Their parents were only home a few hours a day and only acknowledge Cooper most of the time. Blaine could survive this if it stayed this way. What didn't feel good was his lack of Kurt. He has never been away from Kurt for more than a few days and that hasn't even happened for a long time. It was like a part of him was missing. He liked having Cooper around, but he wasn't sure if he could be away from his boyfriend for two whole weeks.

Christmas Eve dinner was when things got a little rough.

"So, Blaine," Charles Anderson starts, "you still with that…boy?"

Blaine sighs irritably, "you know his name, say it. And yes."

Charles shrugs, "Well that's fine I guess. Remember that the Christmas party starts tomorrow at five."

Blaine groans, "Why do I have to go? I could just stay home or go to Kurt's." He hated those damn parties.

"You're going. Everyone's been asking about you."

Christmas was an awkward experience for Blaine. He kept picturing himself in the warmth of Kurt's home with Carole hugging him and Burt patting him on the shoulder. Him and Finn joking around, not to mention Kurt, nothing else had to be said there. But he was in this cold 'living room' where they sat on uncomfortable couches around a tree that someone was paid to decorate.

All Blaine gets in an envelope with a hefty check in it. Blaine rolls his knowing they would have no clue what to get him anyway.

"Welcome, welcome," Some snobby woman says as he steps into the house where the Christmas part was, which was right down the road from their house. Blaine was glad, these never went well for Blaine.

Blaine pretty much distanced himself the whole time until his father came up to him with another family in toe. "This is my younger son, Blaine. He's like your son."

Blaine sighs inwardly as the family eyes him and some spoiled rich kids violates his body with his eyes. Blaine really wanted Kurt at that moment, he would know how to handle this.

"My name's Sebastian," The tall blonde boy introduces himself.

"Blaine," He says coldly.

His father glares scoldingly, "How about we give them a moment to get to know each other."

The boys parents agree and follow Blaine's father around happily.

"So. You're the strong silent type, huh." Sebastian winks flirtatiously

Blaine grips his phone tightly, considering whether or not to call Kurt.

"I have a boyfriend, his name's Kurt. My parents just don't approve, you understand how parents can be, right?" He was trying to get the other boys understand the situation and maybe they could be friends.

Sebastian shrugs, "It's just the way it is, Blaine. Worthy people with worthy people, it works."

"Well I guess I'm not one of the worthy then. That's fine." Blaine hated these kind people, they had so little in their lives and they didn't even realize it.

"Oh but you are," He starts stepping closer to Blaine, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Blaine tries to push it off but he wouldn't let get, "I really love my boyfriend Kurt."

"That's okay, you just haven't had better, yet. It's the whole, you don't know what you're missing thing."

Blaine shakes his head, "No you don't understand. I don't want anything else. Please understand, it's nothing personal."

"It's very personal. Why don't we go somewhere a little more secluded," Sebastian steps even closer, taking advantage of Blaine being flush against the wall.

Blaine stomach churns as Sebestian's hand starts caressing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine opens his mouth to protest but not wanting to make scene. But he just kept stammering that no words even came out of his mouth. Sebastian took this as a green light and leans in and kisses Blaine full on the mouth.

Blaine gasps as he feels someone else's lips on his, it was horrid. It made him feel dirty. He felt a tongue force it's way into his mouth. He wonders if this was how Kurt felt when Karofski kissed him. Kurt. Blaine's eye pop open and he pushes Sebastian off of him. "I have to go."

Kurt watches his phone sadly as it's been two hours since he heard from Blaine. Kurt knew Blaine was busy at some party, but he missed him so much, he was living by the text.

The family was having a quiet moment in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie when Kurt heard a frantic knock on the door.

Burt face grows serious as he makes his way to the door, not used to people knocking that hard. He opens it and Blaine comes running into Kurt's unsuspecting embrace, tears pouring down his face.

Kurt frantically wipes the tears off Blaine's face, "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

Blaine shakes his head and just broke down into sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He finally gets out as he collapses into Kurt.

Kurt looks at his confused family and shrugs. "Blaine, honey, let's go to my room to talk."

Blaine quietly follows Kurt to his room, not once breaking contact with Kurt. Kurt pulls him to his bed and lies down next him. "What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes fill with tears again, "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt frowns, "What, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what happened."

"I kissed someone."

Kurt feels his body go cold, "wh-what?"

Blaine feels himself getting frantic, "I swear I didn't want to. We had that party and my father introduced to this guy. He had me back into a corner and he kissed me."

Kurt was silent for a moment, trying to stay calm and not scream at his boyfriend since he didn't have the whole story "Be honest with me, Blaine. Did you kiss him back?"

Blaine shakes his head fervently, "No, no Kurt I told him no. I said that I have a boyfriend that I love. He basically just didn't care and started kissing me. It felt so gross, Kurt." Blaine was hoping to whatever god there is out there that Kurt will believe him.

"did anything else happen," Kurt asks, his eyes boring into Blaine's.

Blaine sniffle and wipes at his tears "He forced his tongue down my throat, but that's it. It was disgusting and horrible and you have to believe me, Kurt. Please, please believe me. I never wanted that. I never once gave him a reason to think I would be with him."

,"I believe you," Kurt says quietly.

Blaine's head pops up, "You do? Oh my god, Kurt. Thank you trusting me, you really don't know how much that means to me. I was freaking out the whole way here."

Kurt chuckles, "I trust you, Blaine. I know you better than anyone. If you had wanted to kiss him, then you would be right here telling the truth, it's who you are."

"Thanks for knowing me."

Kurt woke the next morning with Blaine still clutched to his side. The night before happened so fast he was still whirling from it a little. On minute he was in the living room missing Blaine, the next moment he was in his arms crying. Then the image of someone kissing the man he loves kept invading his thoughts. He wasn't going to punish Blaine for it, but it still broke his heart especially with how hurt he was about it. The whole rest of the night was spent with Blaine attached to Kurt. Kurt wasn't about to complain, he really missed his little curly haired boyfriend.

Kurt starts planting soft kisses around Blaine's faces hoping to awaken him. Blaine eventually stirs and smiles at his boyfriend, "this is a nice way to wake up."

Kurt giggles and keeps at it before landing his final kiss on the lips. "I want to exchange gifts."

Blaine's eyes light up, "Really? You got me something."

Kurt nods, "I mean, it's nothing major." He knew Blaine was used to a wealthier lifestyle

Blaine stares at his boyfriend in disbelief, "Seriously, Kurt? Anything from couldn't possibly short of perfect."

"Well the lets head downstairs."

Blaine follows Kurt down the stairs, still holding on rather tightly, yet to recover from the night before.

Kurt called his family down and plopped the two gifts on Blaine's lap.

Blaine opens the one from Kurt first. It's a picture frame with a photo of Blaine posing with Burt and Carole at the Sectionals competition. It has Blaine's seat tickets crossing each other in the corner of the picture. And what made it even more special, the frame had the word FAMILY engraved across it. It wasn't some big romantic gesture or anything. It came right straight from Kurt's heart that we were family. Kurt's parents were his parents. Blaine felt a few tears fall as he launched into Kurt's arms again.

"Kurt, this way more than I expected, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it Blaine, really."

"I love it."

Burt smiles at the scene in front of him, "Blaine the next ones from all of us."

Blaine opens a small box and sees a key, he looks up in confusion.

"We got you a key to the house," Burt announces, "I know it's not a gift per se but fancy things aren't what you need and we all get it. We're here for you and we want to make sure you know that no matter what happens and you need a place to go, you have one. I'm glad I did because if something like last night happens and none of us are home, I want you to have a key."

Blaine felt his heart grow several sizes. "I didn't get you guys anything, I mean did Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Burt just shakes it off, "that kind of thing doesn't matter to us."

Blaine hands Kurt his gift that he thankfully kept in his car.

It was a scarf that he happened upon at the mall. It's a brilliant blue color, and it made Blaine think of Kurt's eyes.

"I love it, Blaine," Kurt says and the two embrace again.

"I love you guys."

"So Sebastian, what do you think about coming back to America for school?"

He looks down at his hands, pretending to consider his options. He looks up at his father with an innocent face, "Gosh dad, I don't know."

* * *

Sebastian or no Sebastian?

I hope everyone had a good Christmas for those who celebrate it. Mine was good. Christmas took over my life which is why I haven't updated, please forgive me.

I also wanted to thank every one for reviewing so much! I love getting those it really makes me happy. Some of you review like every chapter and that's just awesome. It really does encourage me to keep writing when I know someone else is enjoying the story

Thanks! :)


End file.
